


강

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 바디 호러, 보호적인 형제, 불확실한 동의, 알파 베카, 알파 스티브, 알파/베타/오메가 역학, 앵스트, 역사물 AU, 오메가 버키, 중매결혼, 판타지 AU, 폭력, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean, 히트사이클
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 그 강은 늘 그들의 세계의 경계였다. 그들의 세계와 다르고, 위험과 납치가 만연하며, "우리와는 다르다"고 어머니가 입버릇처럼 말했던 사람들의 세계 사이의 경계선이었다.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841925) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> 오역 주의  
> 170426 : 제목, 태그 번역

_7월 중순, 더운 여름날 밤_   
_당신과 내가 한없이 자유로웠던 순간_

그 강은 늘 그들의 세계의 경계였다. 그들의 세계와 다르고, 위험과 납치가 만연하며, "우리와는 다르다"고 어머니가 입버릇처럼 말했던 사람들의 세계 사이의 경계선이었다.

그런 이유로 당연하게도, 강은 그들의 마음속에서 거의 신화적인 위치에 올랐으며 한여름에 강을 건넌다는 건 시험이자 모험이 되었다. 두 사람의 맨발은 거품이 인 물속에서 슬며시 드러나 젖은 돌 위, 그리고 춘기 홍수가 지난 후 바위 사이에 끼인 통나무와 표류물 위에서 균형을 잡는 중이었다.

버키는 여덟 살이었을 때 처음으로 강 건너에 도달했었다. 그는 장남이었고, 그래서 원칙적으로 먼저 해내는 것이 올발랐다. 베카도 크게 뒤처지지 않았다. 일곱 살 먹은 날래고 은밀한 손은 탐욕스럽게 강둑의 젖을 이끼를 더듬었고, 그걸 기념품, 남매 기준에선 전리품으로 가져가기 위해 앞치마 주머니에 대충 처박았다.

열두 살 된 버키의 마음엔 수년 전 그 첫 미지의 도달이 한 평생처럼 느껴졌다. 이제 강 건너편은 친숙했다. 지난여름, 사람들이 손을 꼭 잡으려는 친구처럼 물을 가로질러 서로에게 뻗은 참나무 두 그루 사이에 밧줄을 걸기 위해 강골을 가로질러 화살을 쏘았다.

밧줄은 여전히 그 자리에 있었는데, 현재는 먼지와 녹조 때문에 녹갈색으로 변했다. 베카가 밧줄에 싣는 무게를 늘려 맞은 편의 매듭을 검사해보면서 잡아당겼다. 그녀가 늑대처럼 웃자 버키는 갑자기 추잡하게 일그러진 질투심을 느끼며 다시 일등이 되고 싶었다.

"내가 먼저 갈래!"

버키는 동생을 옆으로 밀쳤고, 베카도 버키가 균형을 잃게끔 되밀었다. 남매는 늘 난장판을 벌였다. 어머니는 베카를 보고 고개를 절레절레 저으면서 한숨을 쉬고 "갈수록 사내애 같구나"라고 중얼거렸다. 그러나 버키는 올봄 동생에게서 무언가 달라진 것을 느꼈다. 원초적인 힘의 일부가 베카의 다리와 팔과 가슴에 뿌리내리면서 깨어나고 있었다. 버키로서는 맞먹을 수 없을 힘이 두려웠다.

버키는 풀로 덮인 둔덕에 사뿐히 올라섰고, 쉭 소리를 내며 숨을 내보냈다. 베카는 아직도 밧줄 옆에 서서 놀란 듯이 쳐다만 보았다.

"자, 그럼 가자!"

버키는 화가 나고 불안해서 베카의 다리에 돌멩이를 던졌다.

"싫어, 오빠나 가."

베카의 눈에 두려움이 서렸다. 그녀는 서서히 밧줄에서 뒷걸음치며 고개를 저었다. 밧줄이 바람에 휙 소리가 나면서 흔들렸다.

"버키, 제발."

버키는 소리 지르며 베카를 밀치고 싶었다. 베카에게서 본 힘이 달갑지 않아서인지 몰라도 속이 뒤틀렸다. 어쩌면 버키보다 베카가 더 스스로를 두려워하고, 무엇이 되고 있는지 무서워할지도 몰랐다. 갓 부화한 병아리를 조심스레 안고 강아지의 보들보들한 아랫배를 쓰다듬길 좋아하던 온화한 베카는 계속해서 바뀌고 있었다. 또 다른 무언가가 되고 있었다.

버키는 바지의 먼지를 털고 밧줄에 매달렸다. 그리고 혀를 내밀고 고함을 치면서 몸을 흔들었다.

"넌 순 겁쟁이야!"

"겁쟁이 아냐!"

버키가 강을 건너기 시작한 사이 베카가 격분하며 고함을 쳤지만, 버키는 왁왁 소리 지르는 그녀의 얼굴에서 고마움을 엿볼 수 있었다.

"오빠는 멍청이야!"

"반즈 공주님!"

그 말은 항상 베카의 분노를 일으켰다.

"두꺼비처럼 생긴 게!"

베카가 밧줄을 흔들자 세차게 흐르는 물 위로 버키의 몸이 요동쳤다. 그 거리에서도 베카의 목소리는 우렁찼다.

"진짜 못됐어!"

지붕처럼 우거진 캐노피를 헤치며 나뭇가지로 허둥지둥 기어오르는 동안 버키가 고함을 질렀다. 그리고 그는 느닷없이 커다랗고 푸른 눈과 부스스한 금발 머리를 가진 소년과 마주쳤다. 소년은 다리를 달랑거리면서 나뭇가지에 걸터앉아 나무 몸통에 기대고 있었는데, 손에는 작은 수첩과 짧뚱한 목탄을 쥐었다.

버키는 몸을 바로 세우고는 그 역시 나뭇가지에 올라앉아 히죽 웃었다.

"안녕! 난 버키야."

소년이 왼쪽 입꼬리를 끌어올리면서 작게 미소 지었다.

"스티... 난 스티비."

잠시 소년을 쳐다보았다. 그는 깡말랐는데, 팔은 앙상하고 긴 다리는 막대기 같았다. 위험하거나 특이한 무언가로는 보이지 않았다. 그냥 버키 또래의 소년이었다.

갑자기 가지가 격렬하게 흔들렸고, 버키는 계속 버티기 위해 다리를 단단히 옭아맸다.

"아, 진짜! 좀 비켜 봐, 내 동생이야."

훠이 하고 스티비를 옆 가지로 쫓아내자 베카가 밧줄을 타고 나무 위로 올라왔다. 그녀는 앞에 있는 나뭇가지를 타고 오르면서 두 사람을 수상쩍게 쳐다보았다.

"베카, 이쪽은 스티비야."

베카가 코를 찡그렸다. 버키는 그 모습에서 늘 성난 새끼 돼지를 연상했다.

"우릴 납치하러 온 거야?"

스티비는 올빼미처럼 눈을 껌뻑거리며 그녀를 바라보았다.

"그런 거라면 내가 네 은밀한 곳을 걷어차 버릴 거고, 그건 아주 좋지 않을 거라고 말해줘야 할 것 같거든."

그리고 베카는 앞니 하나가 아직 나지 않아 벌어진 치아를 드러내며 크게 미소 지었다. 그러자 스티비가 베카를 보고 웃었다. 그러면서 눈을 찡그리는 게 버키는 약간 웃기다고 생각했다.

"널 납치하고 싶어지거든 그 점 명심할게."

세 사람은 나무에서 저마다의 자리를 찾아냈다. 베카는 거의 거꾸로 매달려서 손톱으로 잎사귀와 나무껍질을 잡아당기고 있었다. 스티비는 너른 가지 위로 돌아가 그림을 그리기 시작했다.

버키는 나무 꼭대기로 올라가 저 멀리 지평선과 성과 언덕 도시를 바라보았다. 스티비가 도시에서 왔는지, 자신과 베카 같은 사람이 아닌 건지 궁금했지만, 이런 생각은 곧바로 무시했다. 여동생이 재밌다고, 특히 무례할 때 재밌다고 생각하는 사람은 누구든지 버키와 비슷했다. 그리고 그렇게 스티비를 친구로 만들었다.

여름이 그들 앞에 길게 펼쳐져 있었다. 그러나 이번 여름은 이전과 달랐다.

버키가 베카에게서 본 것이 무엇이건 간에 이젠 부모님도 그것을 보았다. 부모님은 최대한 버키를 성안에 머물게 하려고 했지만, 그는 부모님도 하인들도 막을 수 없는 무수한 탈출 경로를 찾아냈다. 흔적을 따라오는 베카의 발걸음 없이 강을 향해 숲과 들판을 가로지르고 나면 버키는 혼자였다.

버키는 문틈으로 아버지 휘하의 험악한 기사들 앞에서 작고 가냘프게 서 있는 베카를 봤었다. 기사들의 갑옷은 흠이 나고 긁혔으며, 동생을 내려다보는 그들의 얼굴은 전투로 단련되었다. 동생를 보호하기 위해 버키가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 몰래 베카를 데리고 달아나 강가의 참나무에 숨길 방법이 없었다. 그래서 달렸고, 해진 밧줄을 타고 강을 건너 나무에서 스티비와 놀았다.

그들은 돛대 위 망대에서 드넓은 바다를 살피는 해적이자 정부로부터 노획물을 숨기는 노상강도였으며, 북부의 침입자에 맞서 성을 수호하는 전사였다.

언젠가 스티비는 베카가 돌아오는지 알고 싶어 하며 그녀에 관해 물었다. 스티비가 아성을 수비하기 위해선 다른 전사를 이용할 수 있다고 버키에게 얘기할 때 그의 수레국화 빛 눈은 몹시 간절했다. 버키는 입술을 깨물면서 눈길을 돌렸다. 여동생이 타의적으로 사라진 것이 자신을 얼마나 아프게 하는지 스티비가 모르길 바랐다. 대신, 목소리에 억지로 경멸을 덧씌웠다.

"걘 바보 같은 여자 일을 해야 돼."

스티비는 진지하게 이해한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 버키는 "발현"처럼 완전히 이해할 수 없는 말을 우연히 엿들은 일에 관해서는 얘기하고 싶지 않았다. 아니면 어떻게 갑자기 베카가 더 이상 탑에 살지 않고, 어떻게 갑작스레 방이 치워졌겠는가. 그리고 아무도 이유를 말해주지 않을 것이다.

버키를 꼬옥 껴안으며 "네게도 곧 때가 찾아올 거란다, 우리 아들"이라고 말하는 어머니의 눈에는 눈물이 고여 있었다.

그게 바로 어떤 날엔 그저 나무에 앉아있는 이유였다. 스티비는 풍경과 생물과 자신의 상상을 스케치하고, 버키는 그림에서 몇 가지 골라 이국과 머나먼 세상의 야수에 대한 이야기를 풀었다. 두 사람은 도망치기 위해 세계를 창조하고 있었다. 둘 중 누구도 집 얘기는 꺼내지 않았는데, 버키는 스티비에게도 빼앗긴 누이가 있을지 궁금했다.

버키는 얘기를 꺼내는 대신 혁대에서 작은 칼을 꺼내 자신과 스티비의 이름을 나무 몸통에, 그들이 만났을 때 스티비가 앉았던 바로 그곳에 새겼다. 스티비는 손가락으로 그 이름들을 훑었고, 뭉툭한 목탄으로 눌러 홈에 색을 입혔다. 버키가 칼로 새긴 것만큼이나 단단하게 제 흔적을 새기고 있었다.

무더위가 기승을 부리던 지난 8월 말, 두 사람은 밤늦게까지 나무에 머물렀고, 작은 촛불처럼 일렁이며 풀이 무성한 둑과 나무 몸통 밖으로 빠져나오는 반딧불이를 관찰했다. 그들은 더위에도 개의치 않고 옹송그려 앉았다. 그들을 둘러싸고 있는 어둠은 버키로 하여금 그들이 전 세계에 유일하게 남은 사람이라는 생각을 하게 만들었다. 그건 그리 나쁘지 않을 것이라고, 버키는 생각했다.

스티비의 얼굴이 가까웠다. 어둠 속에서도 푸른 붓꽃을, 길고 어스름한 속눈썹을, 산딸기처럼 붉은 소년의 입술을 볼 수 있다는 것에 버키는 놀랐다. 그런 생각에 미치자마자 여름 내내 그에 대한 생각을 해왔음을 깨달았다. 스티비의 목소리는 주저하듯 숨이 가빴다.

"너도 원해?"

버키는 아무 말도 하지 않고 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티비의 입술은 햇볕과 여름으로 인해 메마르고 갈라졌다. 그가 버키의 입술에 숨결을 불어넣었고, 버키는 늦가을의 사과와 만찬에서나 맛보는 것이 허락되었던 딱총나무 꽃 와인을 떠올렸다. 스티비의 손이 이두박근을 감싸면서 검댕으로 덮인 긴 손가락이 버키의 셔츠에 얼룩을 남겼다.

그것이 버키의 첫 입맞춤이었다. 풋풋한 여름날의 사랑과 어둠과 비밀의 산물이며, 그 밤에 익어가는 도토리와 반딧불이 가운데서 나타났다.

버키가 몰랐던 것은, 그것이 오랫동안 마지막 입맞춤이 되리란 것이었다.

다음 날 아침, 잠자리에서 일어난 버키는 비틀거리면서 시트를 붙들었다. 열이 나고 속이 메슥거렸다. 하녀가 그를 보고 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 침대맡에는 어렸을 때처럼 그의 머리를 손으로 쓸어내리는 어머니가 있었다.

"아아, 제임스."

어머니는 울고 있었고, 버키는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰랐다. 어머니는 늘 웃음이 가득했다. 아버지의 뒤에서 몰래 간식거리를 주고는 했고, 아버지가 남매를 훈육하려 꾸짖을 때면 항상 부드러운 미소를 머금었다.

복도에서 발걸음이 들리자 어머니는 마치 불에 덴 듯이 곁에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그녀는 물러났고, 버키의 시야 밖으로 사라졌다. 문이 약간 열려 있는 까닭에 어머니의 목소리가 계속 들려왔다.

"조지, 이 일은 나한테 맡겨줘요. 버키가 발현했어요."

"오, 위니프레드, 드디어. 오랫동안 기다려왔소."

아버지에게서 그런 어조를 들은 적이 있었다. 사병들이 전장에서 승리를 거두고 돌아왔을 때, 겨울 축제 기간에 수사슴을 사냥했을 때.

"그 아이는 오메가로 발현됐어요."

그리고 아버지에게선 아무런 말이 없었다. 그저 절망적인 정적뿐이었다.


	2. I. Bucky

_나는 밝혀진 세상을 보았죠_  
_지금 내 무대처럼_

부대가 귀환하는 동안 헛통증이자 괴로움의 발로로 숨을 들이쉴 때마다 가슴이 저릿했다. 복귀는 나날이 줄어들었고, 전사들의 육신은 끝없는 충돌에 잡아먹혔다. 버키는 어깨에 난 흉터를 쥐어짜 억지로 고통을 가했고, 목숨 혹은 아들과 딸을 영영 잃은 사람들과 비교도 되지 않는다는 것을 스스로 상기시켰다. 붉은색과 갈색으로 변한 흰 망토, 진흙이 줄줄이 묻어난 말의 옆구리와 베카의 얼굴을 보는 순간까지 계속해서 흉터를 손가락으로 짓눌렀다.

베카는 부대 내에서 마지막으로 귀환했다. 사령관, 최상위 알파, 베카는 군사들을 고향으로 데려오는 것을 의무로 받아들였다.

버키는 아직도 뼈에 아로새겨지고 영혼에 스며든 전투의 감각을 기억하고 있었다. 기사 제복을 훔치고 갑옷을 장착하는 걸 베카가 도와주었던 옛날을 아직도 기억하고 있었다. 베카가 목과 어깨에 있는 분비선을 얼마나 누르고 문질렀는지 둘 사이에 별 차이가 없을 때까지, 같아질 때까지 그녀의 향이 묻어났다. 결국 지독한 피비린내와 까맣게 탄 살 냄새가 모든 것을 뒤덮으면서 향은 전장에서 문제조차 되지 않았다.

그 기억에서 벗어나 어깨에서 손을 놓자 혹사당한 살에 피가 돌아왔다. 어떤 면에선 이런 자해보다 핀과 바늘이 더 아팠다.

버키는 뜰로 걸어 내려가 작은 소리로 귀환병의 수를 셌다. 이번엔 네 사람이 없었다. 그는 그 인원을 살피는 베카의 눈빛에 절망이 비치는 것을 포착했다.

마부들은 말을 끌고, 지주들은 병기를 모으고, 동생은 부상자들을 데리고 갔다. 그들은 수라장 속에 있으면서 공통의 절망으로 엮였다.

"레베카. 제임스."

상념은 뜰을 가로질러 울리는 아버지의 목소리에 의해 중단되었다. 아버지는 두 사람을 도서관 중앙, 반구형의 채광창 아래에 마련된 긴 탁자로 이끌었다. 어머니는 벌써 기도하듯 모은 두 손을 탁자에 받히며 기다리고 있었다.

버키는 어머니와 마주 보고 앉았다. 그는 늘 우리 아들이라고 불렀던 여인을 찾아 어머니를 바라보았다. 수년간 어머니는 그런 여인이 아니었음에도 아직도 그 여인을 찾고 있었다. 버키는 때때로 어머니에겐 자신의 본질이 더 부담스러운 것인지 궁금했다. 사람들이 어머니를 비난했을까. 자신에게 너무 유했다고, 응석을 다 받아줬다고 모욕적인 말로 험담을 했을까.

아버지는 양 손바닥 사이에 편지를 구부리고 묘하게 걱정스러운 몸짓을 취했다.

"기회가 직접 찾아왔는데 그걸 무시하는 건 어리석은 짓이지 않느냐."

버키가 어떠한 유형의 정치적 의사 결정에 참석하는 일은 흔치 않았다. 베카는 늘 군사 계획에 참여했고, 어머니는 아버지의 정치적 자문역을 맡았다.

"로저스가 결혼 동맹을 위해 스타크와 협상해왔다. 알다시피, 스타크의 독자는 오메가야. 로저스는 그를 제 아들과 결혼시키기 위해 경쟁하고 있었지만, 그 동맹은 이제 깨졌지."

베카가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 베카는 스타크에게 아무런 애정도 없었지만, 버키는 미혼 귀족을 위해 마련된 무도회에서 그녀가 몇 번이나 앤서니와 만났던 것을 알고 있었다.

"포츠에서 가문의 알파를 위해 스타크의 오메가를 요구한 모양이다."

"버지니아? 버지니아가 메이트를 선택했다는 건가요?"

베카의 목소리는 괴로웠다. 버키가 알기로 베카와 버지니아 포츠는 친밀한 사이였다. 그 드문 두 여성 알파들은 모든 역경에도 불구하고 생물학에 충돌하지 않고 전통에 따른 대신, 우정과 존중의 결속을 다졌다. 그리고 베카가 보호를 목적으로 자신을 버지니아에게 보내 남모르게 짝지을 계획을 세우고 있었다는 것 또한 알고 있었다.

어머니는 몸을 기울여 중대한 비밀을 나누는 듯 목이 멘 목소리로 말했다.

"그래. 대부분 한담에 지나지 않지만, 소문으로는 두 사람이 여러 계절 동안 사랑의 밀담을 나누고 있었는데, 로저스의 제안으로 인해 어쩔 수 없이 서둘렀다고 하더구나."

아버지는 어머니에게 손을 휘휘 흔들었다. 그런 쓸모없는 소문은 계획에 아무런 영향도 주지 못했다.

"이로써 우리에게 결혼 동맹 협상을 할 기회가 생겼다."

아버지는 버키를 향해 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 눈은 시선을 옮기는 일순간 하나뿐인 아들에게 머물렀다. 베카가 그 함축된 내용을 이해하기까지는 잠시 시간이 걸리는 듯했다.

"안 돼요!"

베카의 주먹이 탁자를 뒤흔들었고, 두 알파가 서로에게 공격적인 태세를 취했다. 금 간 거울에 나타난 두 개의 형체처럼, 부녀는 같으면서도 너무나도 달랐다. 버키는 어째서 아버지가 그 사실을 절대로 인정하지 않는지 궁금했다. 아버지는 이미 눈앞에 완벽한 알파 자손을 두고도 결단코 받아들이지 않았다.

"레베카, 네가 결정할 사안이 아니다."

언제나 교섭에 능한 어머니가 나무랐지만, 버키는 이것이 이미 결론이 난 사안임을 감지했다. 협상은 없다. 제의는 이미 보내졌으리라. 버키는 발언권을, 적어도 자신의 미래에 대해 합의했다는 착각을 하고 싶었다.

"이게 끝날까요? 살육이 끝난다구요?"

버키는 좌절로 눈을 감고 주먹을 바르쥐는 여동생을 볼 수 있었다.

"네가 스타크의 아들만큼 귀하지는 않지만, 귀족 가운데서 소수인 오메가로서 이제 로저스에게 고려해볼 것을 내주어야 한다."

아버지의 말이 마음을 베는 일은 오래전에 끝났다. 그러나 베카는 아직도 그들을 몹시 신경 썼고, 버키가 실제로 이해하는바 이상으로, 강력한 알파가 있어야 할 상황에 흉이 지고 나약한 오메가 이상으로 그를 이해했다.

"어떻게 그럴 수가! 아버지를 위해 죽였어요! 아버지가 그럴 필요가 없도록 파괴하고 불태웠죠! 그렇기 때문에 아버지가 이 성벽 안에서 안전할 수 있었던 거예요! 절 이렇게 만든 건 아버지이니 아버지도 오빠를 빼앗지는 못해요!"

베카의 격렬한 감정에 아버지조차 한발 물러선 듯했다. 베카는 늘 고향을 떠나 전장에 머물기를 선택했다. 그녀는 항상 어머니를 지키기 위함이라고 주장했지만, 버키는 그녀 나름의 비틀린 방식으로 딸이 된 괴물로부터 아버지를 지키기 위한 노력이 아닌가 생각했다.

"제가 떠나지 말라고 하면 오빠는 떠나지 않을 거예요!"

버키는 눈을 감고 일곱 살의 여동생이 이가 빠진 자리를 드러내며 웃는 것을 보았다. 알파의 지위에 오르고 버키의 보호자이자 공모자가 된 호기심 많은 아이를 보았다. 자신이라면 베카의 위치에서 무엇을 느낄지 생각해보았다. 아버지가 장날의 동물처럼 베카를 팔아넘기는 것을 본다면, 자신은 앉아서 내버려둘 수 있을지 생각했다. 버키는 자기 본위로 베카에게 떨어진 역할이 팔려가는 자신을 지켜보는 것이라 다행이라고 생각했다.

"베카. 제발."

버키의 목소리는 낮았지만, 여동생이 동작이 멈추고 곧이어 튀어나오려던 모욕이 그녀의 목에서 턱 막혔다.

"넌 우릴 보호하기 위해 모든 걸 바쳤잖아. 이제 내 차례를 줘."

"버키, 안 돼. 오빠는 몰라..."

버키는 베카에게 빙그레 웃었다.

"내가 모를 거라고 생각해? 네가 줄곧 다른 알파들과 술 마시는 데 나를 몰래 데려갔는데도? 그 알파들이 날 어떻게 말하는지 듣지 못했다고 생각해?"

베카는 부정하며 고개를 흔들었고, 버키와 손목을 맞비볐다. 버키가 무엇인지 평생 숨기려 하면서 든 버릇이었다.

"내가 희생하고 있다는 거 알아. 이건 내 선택이야."

버키는 눈을 감은 베카의 얼굴을 보았고, 마침내 그녀에게서 복원할 수 없는 무언가를 깨뜨렸다는 기분을 느꼈다.

반즈와 로저스, 심지어 스타크까지 몇 세대의 혼인을 주선한 중매쟁이를 통해 협상가가 보내졌다. 로저스는 직접 협상가를 보냈다. 양 측이 중매쟁이 집의 중립지에서 몇 번이고 왔다 갔다 하며 모였다. 마침내 몇 개월 후, 10년도 넘게 전장에서 눈도 마주치지 않던 반즈와 로저스 두 가문의 수장들 사이에서 합의가 이루어졌다.

오메가는 드물지 않지만, 알파처럼 많지는 않았다. 그리고 귀족 사이의 오메가는 더더욱 희귀했다. 버키는 발현하고부터 뻔히 보이는 곳에 숨어 있었다. 아버지의 수치심, 그리고 함께 있어야 한다는 베카의 주장에 의해 숨겨졌다. 전투 훈련은 베카의 향으로 뒤덮였고, 어두운 지하에서 은밀한 열기로 고통받았으며, 자신이 아버지에게 끔찍하게 실망스러운 자식임을 오랜 시간 받아들이고 있었다.

이제 버키는 화폐였다. 그들의 영토를 위해 평화를 성사시킨 화폐.

마침내 합의가 시행되자 버키는 이상하게 공허한 기분이었고, 그의 운명은 이미 자리를 잡았다. 버키는 잠시 로저스 가문의 독자가 자신의 흉이 진 육체를 전리품으로 여길지 궁금했다. 로저스가 이를 그저 또 다른 점령지로서 볼지, 반즈의 땅을 약탈하기 위한 또 다른 방법으로 볼지 궁금했다. _도둑질한 땅을 경작하는구나._ 버키는 제 말재간에 슬프고 텅 빈 미소를 지었다.

즉시 준비가 시작되었다. 한 부대가 버키를 호위하기 위해 모여야 했고, 의장병은 안전한 통행을 보장하며 결혼식 토니(1)에 참가했다. 어머니는 의복을 주문했는데, 좀 더 오메가에게 어울리고 돋보이게끔 부드러운 천으로 재단되었다. 궁술과 전투로 만들어진 흉터나 어깨에 대해선 그들이 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 그러나 옷의 목적은 오메가로서의 특성과 긴 팔, 짙은 머리칼과 창백한 색채의 대비를 강조하기 위함이었다.

마침내 버키는 직접, 열두 살의 여름에서부터 마련된 역할을 맡을 준비를 해야 했다. 하도 오랫동안 숨어 지낸 까닭에 오메가로서의 방식은 전혀 배우지 못했다. 가문에선 버키를 책과 함께 홀로 내버려뒀다. 책은 무겁고 희미하게 부식하는 종이 냄새가 났다. 그는 글을 읽고 그림을 보았다. 그건 처음으로 상처 입은 자신의 어깨를 보는 기분과 같았다. 감긴 붕대, 썩어가는 살 냄새, 붉게 부푼 근육에서 떨어져 나간 피부와 힘줄.

그림은 오메가가 교배를 위해 어떻게 자신을 드러내고 바치는지 보여줬다. 버키는 책을 던지고 싶었지만 그러지 않았다. 대신, 그림을 읽고 보면서 가능한 한 무감각해졌다. _이게 너한테 일어날 일이야._ 버키는 자신에게 몇 번이나 말을 되풀이하며 그림을 하나하나 보고 있었다.

버키는 마치 어깨가 더 이상 자신의 일부가 아니라고, 그저 근처에 달린 고기 덩어리라고 생각하는 것과 같은 방식으로 상상했다. 현재는 그걸 어떻게 하는지 알고 있었고, 일종의 이상한 무심함으로 해낼 수 있었다. 버키는 고통이 무엇인지, 자신이 얼마나 인내할 수 있는지 알고 있었다. 그건 어느 정도 위안이 되었다.

마침내 그 날이 왔을 때, 하늘에선 비가 내리고 추웠으며, 떠나기엔 이미 늦었다.

베카는 버키를 끌고 숲과 들판을 지나 강으로 향했다. 강은 가을비가 내린 이후로 빠르게 흐르며 들썩였고, 그들이 건너곤 했던 돌 위로 물이 흐르면서 시야에서 모습을 감추었다. 밧줄은 아직도 남아 있었지만, 다 닳아서 더 이상은 어린아이의 무게조차 지탱할 수 없었다.

나무 너머로 성과 도시가 펼쳐졌다. 버키의 새로운 집이었다.

베카는 밧줄을 움켜쥐고 나무에서 팽팽히 잡아당겼다. 버키를 바라보는 눈에 눈물이 그득히 고였지만, 눈물은 흘러내리는 것을 거부하고 있었다.

"이건 항상 여기에 있을 거야. 이 밧줄이 강을 가로질러 우리를 연결하고 있어. 그걸 절대 잊지 마."

버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 눈은 오래전에 모든 눈물을 흘려보내고 이제는 메말랐다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 마상창시합인 주스팅(Jousting), 단체 모의 전투인 밀리(Melee) 등을 모두 포함한 경기. 토너먼트(Tournament)라고도 한다.


	3. II. Steve

_그가 오거든 그를 들여보내겠다고 말씀해주세요_  
_주여, 당신께서 그럴 수 있다면 말씀해주세요_

스티브는 좀 더 기꺼운 귀향을 기대했었다. 언제나 나무에 일찍 꽃이 피어난 봄날과 여름의 공기 내음을 상상했었다. 그러나 그러기는커녕, 우중충한 9월 아침, 명백히 나중에 비가 내릴 징조로 구름이 지평선에 낮게 깔려 있었다. 고향으로 돌아오는 날과 참으로 잘 어울리는 날씨였다.

스티브는 결혼을 해 가정을 이룰 것이다. 아직, 어쩌면 한번도 선택하지 않았지만, 그 자신을 위한 결혼은 아니었다. 그 누구보다 자신이 빚을 진 한 사람을 위한 선물이었다. 그 사람이 무엇을 부탁하건 스티브는 묵인하리라.

오지에서 4년을 보내고 스티브는 몰라보게 달라진 고향으로 돌아왔다. 산 중턱에 깊이 파고든 광산은 어렸을 때 아버지에게 부와 권력을 부여했다. 그것를 둘러싼 성과 축성은 편지와 여행자에게서 들은 이야기로 상상할 수 있었던 것 이상으로 성장했다.

외벽에 이르는 동안 게이브가 길게 휘파람 소리를 냈고, 나머지 하울리도 동의하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 도시에서 멀지 않은 곳에서 성장한 덤덤과 모리타조차 풍요로움에 놀란 듯했다. 팔각형 형태의 외벽 각 모퉁이 위로 로저스 가문의 깃발이 바람에 탁 소리를 내며 휘어졌다. 망루에 있는 위병이 그들을 알아볼 수 있을 만큼 가까이 다가가자 육중한 성문이 올라갔다.

안뜰은 여전히 왁자지껄했고, 수레와 말이 조직화된 무질서 속에 함께 뒤섞였다. 그들을 기다리며 서 있는 알파 위병은 전과 달랐다. 체스터, 수년 전에 스티브를 훈련시켰던 이는 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 그 대신, 스티브와 하울리가 말에서 내리는 동안 오만하고 시건방진 검은 머리의 알파가 그들을 맞이하기 위해 안뜰에 서 있었다.

"럼로우."

럼로우가 손을 내밀었으나 스티브는 잡지 않았다.

"필립스는 어디에 있나?"

그 무례함이 럼로우를 놀라게 한 모양인지 손이 기계적으로 물러났다.

"은퇴했습니다. 허리에 문제가 생겼죠."

스티브는 다른 위병들을 둘러보았다. 모두 모르는 자들이었다. 그는 자신이 없는 동안 상황이 바뀌었음을 깨달았다. 고향을 가꾼 사람들이 교체된 것에 비하면 표면상의 변화나 풍요로움은 받아들이기 수월했다.

"현재 위병대장은 누구지?"

"접니다."

럼로우의 목소리는 딱 부러지고 도전적이었다. 적막이 뜰에 내려앉았다. 스티브는 뒤에서 하울리가 방어 태세를 취하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

럼로우가 먼저 눈길을 돌렸다.

"참 영광입니다."

그가 침을 탁 뱉었다. 동그란 침방울이 모리타의 발 근처에 떨어져 그건 아무것도 아닐 것을 내비쳤다.

"토니에서 로저스 가를 대표하게 되다니."

럼로우는 나머지 알파들에게 따라오라고 손짓하고는 돌아서서 떠났다.

"이거 참, 내가 예상했던 귀향은 이게 아닌데."

덤덤이 푸념했다. 스티브는 고개를 저었고, 그간의 모든 상황이 궁금했다.

다행스럽게도 가문의 성에 있는 회랑은 여전히 친숙했다. 어릴 적 뒤에 숨고는 했던 오래된 태피스트리가 아직도 벽에 걸려 있었다. 안젤루스의 패배, 불가사의한 숲과 목적지인 문에 걸려 있는 가장 오래된 태피스트리. 오메가와 유니콘. 문으로 들어가는 동안 몇 번이고 그랬던 것처럼 유니콘의 갈기를 손가락으로 훑었다.

어머니는 산더미 같은 베개에 떠받혀 침대 위에 누워 있었다. 책 한 무더기가 침실용 탁자 위에 쌓였고, 두꺼운 책 한 권이 무릎 위에 펼쳐져 있었다. 어머니의 피부는 이제 종잇장 같았으며, 푸른 눈은 여전히 깊고 현명했지만, 스티브는 완연한 병색을 볼 수 있었다. 그는 어머니의 손을 감싸고 여윈 손가락 마디에 입술을 가져갔다.

"스티븐, 네가 집에 있으니 정말로 기쁘구나."

어머니는 여전히 미소 짓고, 여전히 깊은 애정으로 아들의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었으나, 이제 손이 와들와들 떨려서 스티브가 얼굴에 가까이 다가온 손을 붙들었다.

"더 빨리 찾아오지 그랬니. 난 여기에 있어야 했는데."

어머니는 계속 미소 지으면서 고개를 저었다.

"난 더 나아지고 있었어. 병이, 너무 빨리 되돌아왔지."

스티브는 크고 두툼한 손으로 덮은 어머니의 손을 흔들림 없이 붙들면서 침대 끝으로 자리를 옮겨 앉았다.

"진작에 절 부르지 그러셨어요."

그는 힐난했다.

"이제는..."

어머니의 눈은 한순간 슬퍼 보였고, 스티브의 손에 손가락을 감았다.

"네게 이렇게 부탁하는 것이 나의 방종임을 안다. 이 어미의 어리석은 꿈을 이루기 위해 네가 혼인을 했으면 좋겠구나."

스티브는 고개를 저었다. 제 감정은 아무래도 좋았다. 이 여인을 위해 목숨을 바칠 것이다.

"어머니의 부탁은 조금도 이기적이거나 어리석지 않아요."

스티브는 단언하며 어머니의 손에 다시 한 번 입 맞췄지만, 그녀의 미소는 시큼한 걸 떠올린 것처럼 불안정했다.

"스티븐, 네 아버지. 네 아버지를 이제 네가 이끌어주렴. 그이는 이 세상에 무척이나 화가 났어. 나의 죽음이 그를 가혹하게, 더욱 비정하게 만들 것이 두렵구나."

어머니는 마치 스스로가 혐오스러운 듯이 쿨럭거렸다.

"물론이에요, 어머니. 이제 저는 집에 있어요. 여기에 머무를 거에요."

"네가 그이에게 바른길을 일깨워줘야만 해. 나는 네 결혼이 그이를 이 길에서 벗어나게끔 이끌 것이라고 기대했지. 하지만 그이의 가슴에 아주 깊게 뿌리 내린 비탄이 두렵구나."

스티브는 편안하고 안심이 되는 미소를 지으려 애썼다.

"걱정하지 마세요. 제가 아버지와 얘기해볼게요. 제 결혼식에 두 분 모두 자랑스럽게 계실 수 있어요."

이제 어머니는 그의 손을 가져가 손가락 마디에 차례차례 부드럽게 입을 맞추었다.

"넌 언제나 사람의 운명을 바꿀 수 있다고 생각했지. 작은 꼬마였을 때조차 말이야."

스티브는 웃었지만, 그 이면에 행복은 존재하지 않았다. 두 사람은 스티브의 어린 시절이 부서진 손가락 관절과 지독한 조롱, 실망으로 가득했음을 알고 있다.

스티브는 어머니의 책을 들고 떠나며 아버지와 합의를 보자마자 반납하겠다고 약속했다.

스티브가 들어서는 순간 횃불이 도서관을 밝혔다. 그림자가 기다란 책장 사이로 깜빡거렸고, 어릴 적 그에게 겁을 줬던 어둠이 모퉁이에서 달아났다.

아버지는 늙었다. 육체뿐만 아니라 영혼까지 늙고 야위었다. 고문들이 뒤에서 걱정스러운 표정을 공유하는 사이 아버지가 음산한 웃음을 지으며 스티브를 맞았다.

"스티븐, 마침 때맞춰 돌아왔구나. 드디어 최종적인 합의가 이루어졌다."

"벌써 말입니까?"

스티브는 적어도 그 오메가와 만나서 이름 너머로 어울리는 사람이 있는지 확인할 시간을 가지리라고 기대했다.

"그래, 지체할 필요가 없었으니까. 나도 네가 돌아오는 길에 알았다."

아버지의 고문 중 하나가 탁자 위에 두꺼운 양피지를 펼쳤다. 그건 계약서였다. 거기엔 이미 아버지뿐만 아니라 조지 반즈의 서명도 있었다. 문서의 끝에는 스티브의 표기를 위한 공란이 마련되어 있었다. 오메가의 이름은 흔적도 없었다. 아버지는 반즈의 이름을 향한 혐오감 때문에 스티브의 머뭇거림을 곡해했다.

"나라면 스타크를 선택했을 거다. 하지만 포츠가 먼저 해냈지."

아버지는 젊은 고문에게 계약서 다음으로 지도를 펼치라고 손짓했고, 지도엔 검은 목탄의 띠로 경계가 점점이 찍혀 있었다.

"농지를 둘러싼 영역 다툼은 지쳤고, 수개월 동안 한 번에 농가 하나씩 늘리며 허비하기보다는 남부 경계를 방어할 사람이 필요해. 이게 훨씬 값쌀 테지."

고문은 깃펜의 끝을 잉크병에 살짝 담갔다가 스티브에게 내주었다.

"반즈는 항상 제 아들이 이 땅에서 가장 강한 알파가 되리라고 생각했어. 그걸로 허풍도 떨었지."

아버지의 웃음은 건조하고 불쾌하게 들렸다.

"그러기는커녕 농지와 정착지 몇 개로 오메가 자식을 팔고 있으니. 스타크의 아들과는 비교도 되지 않을 게다. 교양도 없겠지만, 어차피 번식을 위해 여기로 오는 게 아니냐. 네가 바깥으로 자주 데려갈 필요도 없다."

"그의 이름은 어떻게 됩니까?"

아버지는 그 질문에 놀란 모양인지 장황한 비난을 중단했다.

"제임스 반즈다."

아버지는 늘 정치적 야망을 가졌다. 그 야망은 어머니의 다정한 천성으로 인해 누그러졌고, 아버지는 어머니를 행복하게 하며 헌신했다. 어머니는 갈등을 몹시나 싫어했는데, 외교를 추진하고 군에 속한 온건한 알파들의 출세를 장려했다. 누군가의 터무니없는 망상 이상으로 스티브의 육체가 바뀌었을 때, 마침내 소질을 드러낸 이후 스승이자 교육 담당자가 된 이들이 바로 그 온건한 알파들이었다.

현재, 아버지의 절망이 분개하고 일그러진 괴물과 정신을 사로잡는 반즈와의 경쟁의식을 만들었다. 성공은 더 이상 충분하지 않았고, 적은 쓸어버려야 했다.

스티브는 두꺼운 양피지에 서명했다. _스티븐 그랜트 로저스._ 운명을 확정 지으면서 예기치 않은 방향으로 삶이 흘러가고 있었다.

스티브는 모두가 떠난 방에 앉아 옅어지는 빛 속에서 먼지 입자가 아른거리는 것을 지켜보았다. 땅으로 맞바꾼 오메가, 10년이 넘게 반목하던 가문의 오메가와 결혼하게 될 것이다. 그것은 권력의 과시이자 적에 대한 보복이었다.

스티브는 손에 든 제의서를 구겼고, 글자가 사라지길 바라면서 가능한 한 양피지를 납작하게 만들었다.

아버지의 영혼이 이 정도의 증오를 품을 수 있다고는 상상도 하지 않았었다. 늙은 고문이 스티브에게 숨죽인 목소리로 지도 위의 도시를 보여준 적이 있었는데, 그 도시는 더 이상 존재하지 않았다. 농지를 점령하고 반즈를 벌하기 위해 제거한 것이다. 스티브는 유혈 사태를 막기 위한 힘과 가문에 영향력이 있는 사람이 자신뿐임을 논리적으로 깨달았다. 이 방법밖에 없었다.

스티브는 언제나 자신이 정치적 통합을 시작할지도 모른다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그는 자신의 오메가와 좋은 관계가 될 수 있기를 희망했었다. 두 사람 모두 정부를 두고, 애정이나 욕정 없는 결합에서 벗어나 자유를 누리기를 바랐다.

이제 스티브는 자신과 새로운 가정을 증오할 오메가와 본딩할 것이다. 그는 남부의 노예 시장에서 발정기 동안 강제적으로 본딩하고 노팅된 오메가들을 보았다. 아주 불쾌한 냄새, 오메가들이 내뿜는 역겨운 악취를 맡았고 야유와 끔찍한 신음을 들었다.

그 생각에 스티브는 불에 탄 것처럼 우그러진 양피지를 떨어트렸다. 스티브는 도서관을 떠났고, 떨어진 양피지는 어두운 구석에 그대로 남았다.

하울리를 찾는 건 고작해봐야 가장 가까운 선술집으로 걸어가면 되는 일이라 오래 걸리지 않았다. 덤덤이 커다란 맥주잔을 들어 올리고 스티브를 향해 그들이 차지한 탁자 쪽으로 손짓했다.

"그래서, 대장, 어떻게 할 거야? 우리가 머무를지 아니면 떠날지?"

"머무른다. 적어도 나는 남아야 해."

하울리 모두 스티브가 가는 곳 어디라도 따라갈 것을 내비치면서 가지각색으로 손짓했다. 그러나 그들에겐 도시에 머무르려는 이유를 알 자격이 있었다.

"아버지가 메이트를 주선하셨어. 오메가야. 이름은 제임스 반즈."

"반즈! 강 건너 그 도시 말인가? 우리가 10년간 싸워왔던 그 도시? 그 반즈 말이야?"

모리타가 인상을 찌푸리는 사이 덤덤이 따져 물었다.

"반즈에겐 알파 딸이 있지 않았나?"

폴스워스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"아들이 오메가인 건 아무도 몰랐는데, 그때 이후에야..."

침묵이 내려앉았다. 아무도 소리 내어 문장을 완성하지 않을 것이다.

_아자노 이후에야 밝혀졌지._

아자노는 레베카 반즈가 악명을 얻었던 곳이다. 그녀와 소수의 알파가 그 인원으로 남쪽에서 침입한 기습 부대를 6번이나 막았던 곳. 아자노, 그녀의 오빠가 전장에서 발정기를 맞이했던 곳. 그녀가 오빠를 지키며 자신의 병사들에게 맞섰던 곳.

그 이야기는 이제 소문이고 전설의 재료였다.

"음, 젠장."

덤덤은 이따금 강력하게 무언으로 의사표현을 하곤 했다. 스티브는 부하들에게 잔을 다시 채워주기 위해 테이블에서 일어났다. 스티브의 귀환 소식이 도시에 빠르게 퍼지면서 그를 알아본 술집 주인이 고개를 까딱였다.

그들은 밤늦도록 술을 마셨고, 주인장의 에일은 계속 넘쳐났다. 아무도 아자노나 스티브의 약혼에 대해 얘기하지 않았다. 폴스워스의 불분명한 지시에 따라 그와 덤덤은 병영으로 돌아가는 동안 모리타를 짊어졌고, 게이브와 데르니에는 균형을 잡기 위해 서로에게 기댔다.

지정된 거처에 들어가는 동안 모리타가 깨어나 활기찬 오메가 처자에 대한 저속한 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 스티브가 그를 침대에 힘껏 떠밀었다. 정말로 정당했다기보다는 분노 때문이었다. 덤덤이 눈길을 보냈다. 덤덤뿐만 아니라 스티브도 부대 내에서 다른 대원들이 감당할 수 있는 것 이상으로 술이 강한 강력한 알파였다. 모리타는 끙 앓는 소리를 내고 툴툴거렸지만, 노래를 멈추었다. 스티브는 휙 돌아서서 나갔다.

덤덤이 따라와 무심한 듯이 벽에 기댔고, 엽궐련에 붙을 붙였다.

"이걸 원했던 게 아니란 거 알아. 아니면 원치 않은 사람이던가."

스티브가 움직임을 멈췄고, 어깨가 움츠러들며 무너졌다. 언제고 그는 자신이 여전히 아무것도 아니길, 누군가에게 있어 많은 관심을 기울일 만큼 중요하지 않기를 바랐다.

"그래. 원하지 않았어."

인정하는 건 고통스러웠다. 배신과 같은 느낌이었다. 죽어가면서 오직 자신이 가장 행복하길 바라는 어머니에 대한 배신이었다.

"그렇지만 그게 짐의 잘못은 아니야. 그 녀석 술자리 노래 취향이 고약하기는 하다만."

"알고 있어."

덤덤은 오랫동안 그를 봐왔다. 덤덤은 하울리 중 가장 나이가 많고, 이동 중에 만난 아무 오메가에게나 손길을 뻗치는 일이 눈에 띈 적 없는 미혼 알파였다. 그리고 그 때문에 스티브가 덤덤을 존경했다. 너무 많은 알파가 생명 작용을 핑곗거리로 사용했고, 스티브도 그중 하나가 될 터였다. 원치 않는 이를 억지로 취하게 될 것이다. 덤덤은 스티브의 얼굴에서 괴로움을 볼 수 있었다.

"대장. 당신은 좋은 사람이니 제임스 반즈도 알게 될 거야."

덤덤은 스티브의 어깨를 꽉 움켜쥐었고, 짐을 나누고 덜었던 걸 점잖게 상기시켰다. 그러고는 예전처럼 활짝 웃었다.

"그리고 긍정적인 걸 생각해 봐. 우린 여자 알파와 럼로우 그 개자식이 토니에서 대결하는 걸 보게 될 거라고."

아직 소리가 다소 허허롭긴 해도 스티브는 웃었다.

그 주는 스티브가 바라는 것보다 더디고 빠르게 흘러갔다. 여행자들이 토니와 연회에 도착하고 있었다. 젊은 알파들이 밀리(1)에서 패기를 시험하기 위해 둘러보고, 여러 가족이 도시에서 훌륭한 혼처를 찾기를 희망하여 오메가 자식들을 데려오고 있었다. 귀족과 같은 날에 배필을 맞는 것은 행운으로 여겨진다. 꼭 그들이 행복한 결혼을 위한 마법의 열쇠를 지니기라도 한 것처럼. 스티브가 듣기엔 얼토당토않은 생각이었다.

그 날은 흐릿한 빛, 낮게 깔린 구름과 함께 찾아왔다. 비가 내렸으면 했지만, 말을 타는 게 얼마나 불편하고 볼기짝이 아픈지 알고 있었다.

스티브는 도착할 이들을 환영하고 보호하기 위해 난간에서 뜰을 내다보며 기다렸다. 하울리는 스티브의 새 오메가를 처음으로 잠시나마 보고 싶은 마음에 장 내에서 기다리기를 거부했다.

반즈 가문이 가까이 다가오는 사이 성문이 느릿하게 열렸다. 모든 깃발과 깃대에 드리운 로저스의 빛깔. 기수들이 들고 있는 패넌(2)에 걸린 반즈의 빛깔. 반즈의 붉은색과 은백색의 문장과 대조되는 그의 가문의 푸른색과 흰색, 붉은색의 휘장. 그 색채의 조합은 불편하지 않았다.

기수들을 인솔하는 여성, 레베카 반즈, 여성 알파가 가장 먼저 성문을 통과했다. 덤덤과 폴스워스 둘 다 더 자세히 보려고 목을 길게 뺐다. 그녀의 흰 망토는 이런 음울한 날에도 몹시 눈부셨고, 굵게 땋은 갈색 머리칼이 어깨 위로 늘어졌다. 레베카는 지극히 평범하게 보였고, 키가 크며 매력적이었다. 그러나 스티브는 그녀가 어느 여관의 베타 종업원이었다면 어떤 남자가 두 번 이상 볼 것인지 의문이었다.

레베카 반즈 다음으로 그녀의 아버지, 조지 반즈와 그의 기사 둘이 뒤따랐다. 또, 젊은 남자가 거세마를 타고 있었다.

스티브는 즉각 그 남자를 알아보았다. 아직도 열두 살인 양 무더위와 성벽 밖으로 몰래 빠져나가는 것에 대한 부정한 희열이 치밀어 올랐다. 당연하지만 버키는 나이를 먹었다. 뺨엔 까칠하게 짧은 수염이 올라왔고, 긴 머리칼은 뒤통수에서 지저분한 매듭으로 묶었다. 어깨는 사실 오메가로서 매력적이라고 하기엔 아주 넓었지만, 긴 팔다리는 우아했고, 뒤축으로 내리눌러서 허벅지를 안장에 밀착하고 있었다.

스티브는 버키를 품었고, 비밀을 마음속에 단단히 간직했다. 버키가 스티브의 우스꽝스러운 그림에서 뽑았던 꿈같은 이야기로 그 자신을 감쌌다. 버키, 아무도 그가 가치 있다고 생각하지 않은 순간에도 그를 사랑했고, 반딧불이에 둘러싸여 입 맞췄던 이. 버키, 알파다운 체격과 위엄있는 목소리의 음색을 가지기 이전의 스티브를 알았던 이. 버키는 스티브를 보면서 필요한 걸 찾지 않았다. 그는 손으로 스티브의 얼굴을 감싸고 경이를 선사했었다.

버키는 오메가였다. 아니, 오메가다. 스티브의 오메가가 될 것이다.

_스티브의 사람이 될 것이다._

버키가 난간을 향해 시선을 들었고, 냉담하고 생기 없는 눈이 그들을 재빨리 훑어보았다. 버키의 얼굴에 알아본 기색은 없었다. 스티브의 심장이 불규칙적으로 뛰었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 단체 모의 전투 / (2) 창에 다는 삼각형의 깃발


	4. III. Bucky

_당신이 공연에서 날 위해 연주하는 방식_   
_그리고 내가 알게 된 그 모든 면모_

모든 것이 로저스 가의 깃발로 뒤덮였고, 그건 몹시 불쾌했다. 그는 안뜰로 향하며 혐오감에 입술을 비죽이는 베카를 볼 수 있었다. 버키는 호기심에 찬 시선으로 그들을 옆에서 지켜보고, 난간에서 내려다보는 사람들을 뜯어보았다. 그는 잠깐 발코니 위에 있는 잘생긴 금발 머리의 눈길을 끌었다.

시종 무리가 다가오는 사이 그들의 말은 마구간지기가 데려갔다. 아무래도 서로 만날 것을 생각하기도 전에 결혼이 합의되어서인지 첫 소개는 격식을 갖추었다. 두 사람은 식이 끝날 때까지 서로에게 닿을 수 없었다. 이 별난 칙령은 몹시 독실한 신자에게도 가혹한 것으로 여겨졌기 때문에 항상 엄격하게 따르는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 버키는 회관으로 향하는 동안 베카의 뒤에 남기 위해 칙령을 따랐다. 집안 식구들을 제외하고 모두 물러날 것을 요청받았고, 그들의 발걸음은 방 안에서 꺼림칙하게 울렸다. 발코니에 있던 그 남자가 방 한가운데에 서 있었다.

로저스는 알파치고도 크고 거대했다. 금발 머리와 커다랗고 푸른 눈동자, 부러졌다가 다시 이어 붙인 듯이 보이는 코. 그의 자세는 군사 및 전투 훈련을 받았음을 증명했다. 버키는 커다랗고 푸른 눈, 수레국화 빛깔에서 되돌아오며 생각했다. 그건 버키에게서 무언가, 마음속 깊은 곳에서 사라지지 않는 감각을 상기시켰다. 로저스는 진지해 보였고, 시종들의 장벽을 건너 버키에게 미소 지으려 애쓰고 있었다.

버키는 눈길을 돌렸다. 그런 진심 어린 미소가 주는 감각을 질색했기 때문에 베카 뒤에서 멀리 떨어지기 위해 자리를 옮겼다. 버키는 모순에 고개를 저을 수밖에 없었다. 전장에서, 그는 늘 베카가 그를 숨기려 애쓰는 성향, 항상 방패를 그녀 자신보다 그를 보호하기 위해 비스듬히 기울이는 방식을 싫어했다.

로저스의 아버지는 아들보다 키와 몸집이 작았다. 그는 냉정한 눈으로 버키를 뜯어보았고 원하는 것을 찾아냈다.

"아, 반즈, 환영하오. 그리고 이게 번식기인 모양이군."

그가 버키를 경멸적으로 손짓하자, 버키는 신경을 곤두세우는 베카를 볼 수 있었다. 놀랍게도 로저스 또한 마찬가지였다.

"아버지!"

로저스의 목소리는 날카롭고 압도적이었다. 로저스는 커다란 손 하나를 아버지의 어깨에 얹었다. 손가락이 벨벳 코트 밑의 피부에 파고드는 동안 버키는 볼 수 있었다. 아버지와 아들이 싸늘한 시선을 주고받고, 다른 누구도 관여할 수 없는 조용한 의견 다툼을 벌이는 것을. 마침내 로저스의 아버지가 시선을 돌려 기침을 하고 시종들이 정식 소개를 시작하도록 허락했다.

버키는 내도록 바닥에 시선을 고정했다. 버키는 제 시선을 끌기 위해 애쓰는 로저스와 뒤따라붙는 미소를 느낄 수 있었다. 그가 감사해 하자마자 그 형식적 절차가 끝나고 도로 베카에게 돌아가 뒤에 숨을 수 있었다. 아버지가 멸시적이고 측은한 눈으로 쳐다봤으나 별다른 말은 하지 않았다. 결국, 버키는 완벽하게 순종적인 오메가로 행동하고 있었다.

버키는 로저스가 가족에게 돌아가는 대신 자신을 따라오는 것을 보고 놀랐다. 흡사 지시에 따르는 것처럼 베카가 신호를 받았고, 로저스와 대치하면서 앞으로 나가 손을 뻗었다.

"로저스 대장."

로저스가 베카 앞에서 멈춰 섰다. 지나치고 싶으면서도 무례하게 보이고 싶지는 않았다.

"반즈 사령관. 영광입니다."

로저스는 베카를 품평하는 대신 진정으로 그녀와 만나 영광인 것처럼 무척 진실해 보였다. 로저스의 눈이 베카 뒤로 넘어가고 있었는데, 즉 버키를 바라보고 있었다.

"오빠 분과 개인적으로 얘기를 나눌 수 있을까요?"

버키는 긴장했다. 그는 준비가 되지 않았다. 그저 시간이 더 필요했다. 교수형을 선고받은 죄수가 올가미로 걸어가며 이렇게 느낄까. 이렇게 삶의 마지막 조각에 매달리기 위해 필사적일까 버키는 궁금했다.

"죄송합니다, 대장. 우린 전통적인 방식을 따르고 싶군요."

로저스의 어깨가 축 처졌고, 희망에 찬 미소가 약간의 가식으로 흐릿해졌다.

"원하신다면야. 저는 물론, 당신의 바람을 존중할 겁니다."

버키는 회관을 떠나는 동안 베카에게서 긴장감이 누그러지는 것을 느꼈다. 베카의 손은 연결되기를 바라며 버키의 어깨 위에 다정하게 머물렀다. 그들은 남쪽 탑에 숙소를 제공받았다. 탑 맨 아래에서 위병과 시종들이 버키와 붙어 있는 베카를 진로를 가로막으면서까지 제지하려고 했다. 두 사람이 서로에 대한 관계를 잘 설명할 때까지 말이다.

위험한 경우가 아닌 이상, 미혼의 알파가 약혼한 오메가에게 그런 식으로 가까이 붙어 있는 건 상스러운 것으로 여겨졌다. 시종장은 베카와 버키가 손목을 내밀 때까지 둘을 의심스럽게 살폈다. 노파는 코를 너무 가까이 대지는 않으며 조심스럽게 콧구멍을 벌름거렸다. 시종장은 물러났고, 손가락에 이마를 대고 축복을 비는 동안에도 구부린 등을 펴지 않았다.

알파와 오메가 형제는 드물었다. 버키가 발현하고 오래지 않아 한 학자가 두 사람과 이야기하기 위해 가문을 찾아왔었다. 버키는 학자가 베카의 향에 대한 몇 가지 질문을 했던 걸 떠올렸다. 버키는 학자를 비웃으며 여동생은 냄새가 나지 않는다고 말했는데, 학자는 남매를 일종의 더러운 이교도로 받아들였다.

버키와 베카는 나중에서야 알파, 오메가, 그리고 베타가 서로의 향기를 통해 연결되어 있음을 알게 되었다. 향기는 그들 사회의 주춧돌이자 모든 행동을 지배하는 법령이었고, 서로의 냄새를 맡을 수 없다는 건 비정상으로 간주되었다. 베카가 향으로 표시를 남겼을 때는 서로 간에 별다른 냄새를 맡지 못했지만, 변장하고 다른 알파들과 자연적인 향을 비교하자 그 차이점이 드러났다.

현재, 다른 알파들에게 과도하게 노출된 이후로 버키는 군중 속에서도 베카의 향을 분간해냈다. 그러나 자신의 향과 구분하는 건 여전히 어려운 일이었다.

학자는 그 현상이 비가족 번식을 막는다고 설명했었다. 베카는 양배추만 데친 표정을 짓고 얼마나 역겨운지 학자에게 딱 잘라 얘기했다. 그리고 평생 누구와도 번식하지 않을 거라고, 버키도 마찬가지라고 이유를 댔다. 베카를 보고 유쾌하게 웃음을 터뜨린 노인은 언젠가 두 사람 모두 무엇보다 마음에 드는 향을 가진 알파와 오메가를 만나 이 세상 무엇보다 강하게 연결될 것이라고 설명했다.

베카는 얼굴을 다시 팍 일그러뜨리고 궁술을 익히기 위해 버키를 방 밖으로 끌고 나갔다. 그러나 노인의 말은 버키에게 그대로 남았다. 그는 늦가을의 사과와 딱총나무 꽃을 떠올렸고, 오직 자신만을 위한 향을 가진 소년이 어딘가에 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 했다.

지금은 그 생각이 얼마나 순진하고 덧없었는지, 자신이 얼마나 어리석었는지 알고 있다.

기념하는 주간은 천천히 지나갔다. 버키는 낮 대부분 방에 틀어박히고 밤에는 베카의 향으로 가장해 성을 답사하면서 보냈다. 베카가 그를 위장시킨 건 아자노 이후로 처음이었지만, 그에겐 아군도 없이 홀로 남기 전에 새집을 파악함으로써 생기는 이점이 필요했다. 도시에서 토니를 준비할 즈음, 버키는 제법 포괄적인 성과 인근 지역의 지도를 만들었다.

결혼식에서 토니는 대부분 대중적으로 공개되는 부분이다. 이는 사람들에게 메이팅할 상대를 찾고, 합의한 양측에게 최고의 전사를 과시하기 위한 기회를 제공한다.

밀리는 성 건너편에 있는 들판의 통제 지역 바깥에서 열렸다. 로저스와 반즈 모두 어떤 전사도 보내지 않고 있었다. 이건 젊은 알파들이 스스로 이름을 떨치며 소량의 녹봉을 타고, 인생을 시작하기 위한 기회였다.

버키와 베카는 아주 높고 머리칼이 나부끼는 성벽에서 싸움을 지켜보았다. 베카는 들판을 가로질러 눈길을 던지며 전사들을 주시했다. 버키는 그녀가 위병이나 그 이상의 가능성을 가진 젊은 신병을 찾고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 모든 가문이 남부 국경에서 전사들을 잃고 있었다.

버키는 난전 언저리에 있는 젊은 사내를 가리켰다. 평균보다 말랐지만 공격적이었다. 그에 따라 베카가 그 사내를 주목했다.

"저 사람? 정말?"

"그래. 공격적이고 싸움을 포기하지 않을 거야. 도망치지도 않겠지. 한번 봐."

청년은 두드려 맞고 있었지만, 아직껏 앞으로 밀어붙이고 있었다. 베카는 한동안 지켜본 다음 기사 하나에게 손짓했다. 기사는 들판으로 내려가 사내를 실랑이 밖으로 끄집어낼 것이다. 사내에게 훈련을 시키고 병영에서 침대를 제공할 것이다. 병사로서의 삶. 대부분은 기꺼이 농장에서의 탈출과 자신의 이름을 드높일 기회를 받아들일 것이다.

베카는 오늘 오후 관례로 시합에서 맞붙는다. 각 가문은 집안을 대표할 전사를 지명했을 것이다. 남매의 아버지는 못마땅해했지만, 위병대에서 버키의 토니에 감히 도전하고 가문을 대표하는 영예를 거머쥘 알파가 달리 없었다.

"겨루게 될 사람은 누구야?"

베카가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"럼로우. 로저스의 위병대장이야."

버키는 럼로우가 누군지 알고 있지만, 베카가 그걸 알 필요는 없었다. 베카가 그를 위해 다른 불필요한 위험을 무릅쓸 필요가 없었다.

그건 단지 주방과 가까운 복도를 지나는 순간이었다. 낮은 목소리가 _너처럼 귀여운 오메가가 혼자서 돌아다니지는 말았어야지. 로저스가 다시 남쪽으로 저지하러 떠나면, 진짜 그렇다니까, 그 매력적이고 작은 엉덩이는 내 차지다._ 알파에게선 산성과 강철의 냄새가 났다.

버키는 몸을 떨지 않았다. 적어도 로저스의 미소는 진실됐었다.

그날 오후, 또 다른 시체가 경기장에서 끌려나가는 동안 버키는 냉정하게 지켜봤다. 토니에서 럼로우는 전사 대부분을 간단히 처리했다. 베카는 잔혹함은 덜해도 효율적이었다. 이제 그들은 서로 마주 보고 서서 검을 들었다. 두 사람 모두 방패를 들지 않기로 합의했었다.

아버지와 그들을 초대한 주인이 싸움터로부터 높이 위치한 귀빈석에 있을 때, 버키는 지면에 가까이 위치한 오메가 특석에 앉아 있었다. 그것은 옛 관습이자 토니의 광경이 오메가를 발정기로 이끌 것이라는 신앙이었다.

럼로우는 경기에 들어가 찌르고 지분거리며 베카의 주변을 돌았고, 버키를 향해 싸움을 몰아갔다. 그 알파의 눈은 마치 보고 있는 걸 확실히 하듯 버키와 베카 사이를 흘깃거렸다.

"그 왜, 로저스가 네 오라비에게 싫증이 나면 말이다, 그땐 내 차례가 오겠지."

로저스와 아버지가 있는 귀빈석까지 들릴 정도로 큰 소리는 아니었지만, 낮은 높이에 있는 버키에게 들리기엔 충분했다.

"그때 내가 네 오라비를 겁탈해 더 크게 비명을 지를 때까지 노팅할테다."

버키는 베카의 코가 벌름거리고 어깨가 젖혀지는 걸 목격했다. 그는 그 몸짓을 알고 있다. 예전에 본 적이 있었다.

다른 알파들은 늘 베카를 지나치게 과소평가했고, 등을 돌리며 조롱했다. 버키는 베카가 그저 남다르게 성장해 근육과 힘이 가냘픈 골격으로 압축된 건지, 아니면 더 비열하고 모든 이점을 이용하는 싸움을 따로 배운 건지 알 수 없었다.

럼로우가 주먹을 날리는 순간, 그에게서 허점이 드러났다. 버키는 그에 맞서 베카가 왼주먹으로 럼로우의 옆구리를 치고 무릎까지 떠미는 대신 검을 휘두르고 럼로우가 측면을 방어하리라고 예상했다. 베카는 럼로우의 머리카락을 움켜쥐었고, 이제 얼굴을 목표로 칼자루를 휘두르기 위해 끌어당겼다.

럼로우가 밀가루 포대처럼 쓰러지자 군중은 헉 하는 소리를 냈다. 베카는 손으로 럼로우의 목을 감싸고 주먹으로 그 무방비한 얼굴을 몇번이고 강타했다.

경기장은 무시무시하게 조용했다. 오직 베카의 주먹이 뼈와 조직을 내리치는 질척한 소리뿐이었다.

"베카, 그만둬!"

버키가 정적 속에 퍼지는 제 목소리를 깨닫는 데엔 잠시 시간이 걸렸다. 베카의 주먹은 허공에서 멈췄다. 그 거리를 가로질러 사람들의 시선이 쏟아졌고, 베카는 버키가 럼로우의 말을 들었다는 걸 깨달았다. 버키는 귀빈석을 올려다보기 위해 몸을 돌렸다. 로저스와 그의 부하들이 충격받아 휘둥그레한 눈으로 난간에 기대고 있는 것을 보았다.

버키는 의자에 기대고 있는 아버지의 눈에서 어슴푸레하게 빛나는 만족을 볼 수 있었다. 그건 베카가 보고 있을 때마다 아버지가 매번 가까스로 감추는 눈빛이었다.

베카가 일어나자 버키는 그녀가 얼마나 힘겹게 다리의 떨림과 싸우고 있는지 깨달았다. 베카는 천천히 버려진 검을 주워들고 아버지를 향해, 로저스와 그의 부하들을 향해 경례했다. 그런 다음 베카는 뒤돌아 버키를 향해 걸어갔다. 그들 사이에 로저스 가문의 깃발로 덮인 나무 울타리가 있었지만, 그녀는 피 묻은 손가락을 들어 럼로우의 피를 그에게 발랐다. 선홍색 줄이 그의 왼뺨에, 그다음엔 오른뺨에, 전장의 축복이 남았다.

귀에서 울리는 소리를 통해 버키는 느린 박수 소리가 시작되는 걸 들을 수 있었다. 시선을 들고 보니 손뼉를 친 건 로저스 옆에 서 있는 콧수염을 기른 알파였다. 그는 베카를 우려하면서도 감탄스레 보고 있었다.

베카는 그 날 출전한 모든 알파를 위해 준비된 연회에 가지 않았다. 그 대신, 그녀는 긴 상자를 어정쩡하게 품에 안고 버키의 방에 찾아왔다. 그녀는 그를 위해 탁자 위에 상자를 내려놓았다.

상자를 여는 동안 손끝 아래에 있는 뚜껑은 매끄러운 목재였다. 상자에 든 것은 활과 화살로, 수리된 활은 윤이 났고, 단검은 어두운 벨벳으로 덮인 실내에 반해 밝게 빛났다. 아자노 이후. 그의 수치가 공공연하게 알려진 이후. 향을 묻히는 속임수와 얼굴을 가리는 갑옷이 소용없게 된 그 때부터 버키는 오랫동안 그것들을 손도 대지 않았다.

"가져도 돼. 여길 떠나자. 필요하다면 땅끝까지 함께 도망칠 거야."

버키는 고통과 갈망으로 속이 울렁거렸다. 정말, 정말로 원했다. 그러나 고향에 남겨진 것을 지키기 위해 다시 그 흐름을 저지하려 침략군에 저항하는 베카를 생각했다. 버키가 당장 떠난다면 그 모든 게 힘겨운 상황에 처할 것이다.

버키는 여동생, 진정으로 그를 아는 유일한 사람을 향해 돌아섰다.

"베카. 제발. 내 선택의 존엄성을 존중해줘."

그때 베카가 눈물을 글썽였다. 버키가 베카를 껴안자 뜨겁고 굵은 눈물이 그녀의 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다.

"잘 풀리지 않을 경우엔 네가 우리의 최후의 보루야. 로저스가 협상을 받아들이지 않는다면 네가 그 경계를 방어해야 해."

"하지만 오빠한테도 내가 최후의 보루야. 누가 오빠를 지키겠어?"

버키는 대답 대신 베카의 이마에 입 맞추고 축복했다. 해줄 수 있는 대답이 없었다. 이젠 아무도 그를 지킬 필요가 없다는 걸 베카에게 어떻게 표현해야 할지 몰랐다. 그는 공격이 일어나면 자신을 없애 버리게 내버려 둘 것인데.

그날 밤, 베카는 어릴 적 그랬던 것처럼 버키의 옆에 누워 머물렀다. 버키는 고맙고, 또 고마웠다. 일출이 찾아오리란 걸 알고 있는 순간에도 따뜻하게 위로가 되는 존재가 있어 잠들 수 있었다.

일출이 시작되며 결혼식 날을 알렸다.

결혼식 날엔 시종들이 찾아온다. 베카는 고향으로 돌아가기 위해, 버키는 로저스의 방이 있는 성으로 이동하기 위해. 버키는 시종들을 맞이하기 전에 베카의 선물이 튼튼하게 꾸려지고 운반되었는지 확인했다. 시종들은 코를 킁킁거리고 베카를 쏘아보았지만, 감히 이의를 제기할 수 있는 사람은 없었다.

시종들은 그를 미로같이 복잡한 예배당 건물로 안내했다. 예배당 중앙의 폐쇄된 공간은 정교하게 조각된 벌꿀 색 돌벽으로 둘러싸이고, 공기는 증기와 유류로 가득했다. 버키는 그 이전의 많은 오메가가 어떻게 여기서 씻고 준비했는지 궁금했다.

버키는 욕탕에 앉았다. 물은 따뜻하고 향긋했다. 시종들이 몸을 옆으로 기울여 몸과 머리카락을 씻겼다. 그들은 뜻밖에도 심하게 훼손된 어깨를 조심히 다루었다. 아무리 정감 없다고 해도 그의 일부는 다정한 손길을 고맙게 여겼다.

시종들은 예식용 미약을 아무것도 주지 않았다. 로저스가 미약을 금지했을 것이다. 아니면 시종들이 못마땅한 어조로 로저스에게 청했거나. 어쩌면 로저스는 버키가 그 모든 것, 불안감을 느끼거나 달라진 심경을 감추고 있기를 바랄지도 모른다. 버키는 이제 와서 다른 소지품을 챙기지 않은 걸 후회했다. 베카가 그를 위해 첫날밤을 쉽게 보낼 수 있는 물건을 어렵사리 구해줬지만, 버키는 거절했었다. 그 순간의 그는 고통을 바라고, 고통을 겪을 만 하다고 느껴서 기꺼이 받아들였다. 이젠 로저스가 미약을 금지하면서 스스로 한 선택이라기보단 또 다른 통제 방식으로 느껴졌다.

시종장은 버키의 의복을 보고 곤란함에 빠져 씩씩거렸다. 베카가 예복을 버키가 훔친 기사복과 흡사한 의복으로 바꿔치기했기 때문이다. 버키는 시종들이 항의하지 못하게 할 유일한 방법이 베카가 토니에서 한 행동, 그러니까 럼로우의 얼굴을 주먹으로 갈기며 생긴 질척이고 으드득거리는 소리라고 확신했다.

제복은 편안하고 딱 맞았다. 재킷은 잘 어울렸지만, 전투 중 움직일 수 있게끔 디자인되었다. 부츠와 브리치스는 편안하고 부드러웠다.

버키는 세면장 밖에서 베카를 만났다. 세면장은 건물 내에서 알파가 절대로 드나들 수 없는 장소였다. 그들은 작은 정원을 지나 예배당과 그 너머에 있는 성소를 향해 함께 걸었다.

식 자체는 첫 만남처럼 비공개였다. 당사자들 외엔 가까운 가족만이 성소에 들어갈 수 있었다. 버키는 베카와 함께 걸어갔다. 남매의 아버지는 진작에 자리에 앉아서 그들을 보는 대신, 낙원에서의 인류의 타락이 묘사된 복잡한 제단화에 시선을 쏟았다. 베카는 연단까지 함께 걸었고, 버키가 무릎 받침대에 자리 잡는 동안 그 옆에 섰다.

베카는 먼지 한톨까지 완전히 털어내듯 버키의 어깨를 손가락으로 부드럽게 쓸었다. 그녀는 오래 머물렀다. 예법에는 어긋났으나 버키는 개의치 않았다. 이것이 마지막이었고, 남매 간의 마지막 접촉일지도 몰랐다. 버키는 로저스의 아버지가 결혼식이 끝난 이후, 그의 소유권이 아들에게 넘어가자마자 버키의 가족이 떠나야 한다고 규정했음을 알고 있다.

버키는 얼마나 오랫동안 기다리고, 무릎을 꿇고, 성소 뒤쪽에 난 반구형 창에서 새어 나오는 빛과 공중에 뜬 먼지 입자에 시선을 고정해야 하는지 알 수 없었다. 자세 때문에 등과 어깨가 악화되었고, 근육은 불편하게 겹질리기 시작했다. 그리고 버키는 다시 한 번 미약이 허락되었길 바랐다.

마침내 개방된 예배당과 분리된 성소의 철문이 열렸다. 버키는 돌아보지 않고 그저 훌륭한 오메가처럼 고개를 숙이고 기다렸다. 어깨가 욱신거렸다. 사람들이 자리에 앉고, 성난 시종들이 수군거리며 로저스와 언쟁을 벌이는 걸 들을 수 있었다.

그때 버키는 뒤에서 로저스의 존재를 느꼈다. 로저스의 육체는 온기를 내뿜었고, 압도적인 알파 향이 버키의 감각을 뒤덮었다. 그의 손은 습관적으로 버키의 목에 올라갔는데, 버키는 그 손길에 주춤거리지 않기 위해 분투했다. 그럼에도 로저스는 그걸 느낀 모양인지 손끝만으로 버키의 피부를 만지며 조심조심 움직였다.

성직자는 나이가 많고 자세는 구부정했으며 힘겹게 호흡했다. 설교는 장황했고, 버키는 등을 좀 풀어주기 위해 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 무게를 조절하려 애썼다. 움직이는 대로 로저스의 손가락이 따라왔지만, 어떤 압력도 가해지지는 않았다.

로저스가 서약을 읊었다. 그는 지키고 보호할 것을, 안락한 보금자리를 약속했다. 성직자가 버키를 향해 몸을 돌리기를,

"알파에게 순종하고, 섬기고, 존경하고, 부양하며, 살아 있는 평생 다른 모든 이를 버리고 오직 그대의 알파와 함께하시오."

버키는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 묵인이 필요한 건 아니었지만, 질문으로 생각한다면 더 많은 자신감을 느낄 수 있었다. 버키는 서약에 동의한다고, 주변에 일어난 일을 도울 수 있다고 생각했다.

로저스의 손가락이 버키의 머리칼 사이로 피부를 부드럽게 문질렀다. 이런 접촉은 그를 불안하게 했지만, 소유욕보다는 위로 같았다. 버키는 로저스의 손을 떨쳐내고 싶었지만, 감히 그러진 않았다.

연회장은 소란스럽고 사람들로 가득했다. 그와 로저스는 모두가 볼 수 있는 높은 단 위에 놓인 탁자로 향했다. 그 과정은 순식간에 지나갔다. 버키는 군중 틈에 있는 베카를 내리 바라보았고, 그녀가 집으로 돌아가는 길이라는 걸 잊지 않았다. 이젠 버키의 집이 아니라 베카만의 집이었다. 그는 아주 오래된 밧줄을 생각했다. 밧줄이 낡고 부패해 끊어지기까지 얼마나 오래 유지될까.

후식 시간에 온통 하얀색으로 차려입은 베타 시종들이 버키를 데려갔다. 그 상황에 군중은 콧방귀를 끼고 고함을 질렀다. 버키는 누구와도 시선을 마주치고 싶지 않아 계속 시선을 내리깔았다.

시종들은 버키를 로저스의 방으로 데려갔다. 로저스의 방은 서쪽 탑 전 층을 차지했고, 가구가 좀 낡기는 했어도 평범했다.

그를 위해 준비된 옷은 은은하게 빛나는 비단 재질에 속이 비치고 고혹적이었다. 버키는 그 옷 대신 평범한 리넨 셔트를 골랐다. 평상시 입기 위해 가져온 옷 중 하나였다. 셔츠는 어느정도 몸을 가리며 허벅지 중간까지 내려왔고, 기형인 어깨는 후직물로 감추었다. 그는 자신의 축제에 로저스와의 만남을 미루고 싶지 않았다. 그렇지만서도 그건 불쾌하고 끔찍했다.

버키가 침대 위로 올라가자 무릎이 화려한 덮개 속으로 푹 가라앉았다. 호화로운 방에 있는 가구는 침대가 유일했다. 이 모든 노력, 이 모든 부가 그저 진열되어 있었다. 버키는 일부러 과시한 것인지 궁금했다. 이 권력의 과시가 그의 위치를, 그가 이곳에서 무엇인지 일깨우기 위해 있다면. 버키는 어깨의 반흔을 누르고 오랜 친구와 같은 고통을 일깨웠다. 고통이 그를 무너뜨렸고, 곧 겪게 될 몸뚱이의 쓰임새를 상기시켰다. 그는 어떤 상황에서 극도의 고통에서 빠져나가기 위해 손가락을 비틀고 질질 끄는지 정확히 알고 있었다.

마침내 버키가 나동그라지는 순간 식은땀이 등뼈 맨 아래에 고여있었다. 손을 침대보에 납작하게 얹어도 사시나무처럼 떨렸다. 손가락에 깔린 침대보는 비단 같았다. 버키는 몸을 숙여 기도하듯 손바닥 사이에 이마를 가져갔다. 오메가의 기도를 듣는 신이, 들을 뿐 아무것도 하지 않는 무언가가 있기는 한지 의문이었다.

버키는 시트에 물을 주듯이 숨을 내쉬고 기다렸다.


	5. IV. Steve

_그리고 내가 알게 된 그 모든 면모_   
_당신의 매력적인 얼굴과 열정적인 영혼_

하울리는 스티브에게 복도로 내려갈 것을 재촉하는 동안 그의 기운을 북돋우고 흔들었다. 그러자 커다란 잔에 담긴 에일이 널돌 위로 줄줄 쏟아졌다. 그들은 만찬에서 제공된 와인과 에일을 적당히 마시고서야 스티브가 신혼 방으로 물러나야 할 때라고 결정했다. 스티브는 백의의 하녀들이 군중들의 고함 및 환호와 함께 버키를 데리러 온 이래로 그러길 미뤄왔다. 관례에 따라 몇 분 뒤에 따라가기는커녕 하울리를 찾아 술을 들이켰다.

버키가 자신을 기다리는 중이라는 건 알고 있었다. 버키, 스티브가 누구인지 기억하지 못하는 사람. 도착한 이래로 그를 피하고자 모든 걸 한 버키. 차가운 시선으로 바라보며 자신을 제임스라고 소개한 버키.

하울리는 첫날밤을 치를 수 없는 알파를 주제로 한 외설적인 노래를 부르기 시작했다. 그들이 느릿하게 서쪽 탑을 향해 나아가는 동안 노랫말이 석조 복도에 메아리쳤다.

스티브는 친구들이자 가족에게 의지하며 탑 입구에서 멈췄다.

"그래, 이 망나니들아! 다 같이 연회로 돌아가면, 그 사람이 들을 수 있는 곳에서 내 연기를 의심할 여지가 없지!"

그는 가볍게, 심지어 우스갯소리처럼 들리게 하려 애썼다. 덤덤이 그를 온화하게 바라보며 거짓을 들추었다. 그는 스티브의 거짓부렁을 지적하는 대신 하울리를 데리고 뜰을 가로질러 돌아갔고, 스티브는 그들이 본관에 들어가 사라지는 모습을 지켜보았다. 그를 둘러싼 차가운 공기가 겨울이 오고 있음을 경고했다.

복도는 그림자에 파묻혀 오로지 횃불 몇 개만이 길을 밝혔다. 스티브는 잠시 쿵쾅거리는 심장을 달래려 애쓰며 서늘한 벽에 몸을 기댔다가 낡은 나무문에 손바닥을 얹었다. 버키가 바로 벽 뒤에서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 스티브를 기다리고 있었다.

문을 열자마자 향기가 스티브를 짓눌렀다. 매캐하고 넌더리 나는, 그것은 두려움과 고통, 숨구멍을 틀어막는 손, 어둠 속에서 갈빗대 사이로 파고든 단검이었다. 그 냄새가 스티브 주위를 둘러쌌다. 그는 입으로 호흡하며 방 안으로 들어갔다. 그 순간 스티브는 남부의 노예 시장으로 이동해 오메가들이 사고 팔리며, 길거리에서 본딩되고 강간당하는 것을 보았다.

버키는 무릎을 벌리고 고개를 숙인 채 침대 위에 있었다. 스티브가 다가가자 냄새는 더욱 강렬해졌지만, 버키는 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 버키는 그저 조각상처럼 고요하게 기다렸다. 스티브는 입을 틀어막고 싶었다.

연회 도중, 어머니는 물러나기 직전에 스티브 쪽으로 몸을 기울여 조그맣게 이야기했다.

"스티븐, 제임스에게 친절히 대해주렴. 무척이나 겁먹은 듯이 보이는구나."

공포로 얼룩진 냄새를 들이마시는 지금, 그 말들이 머릿속에 울려 퍼졌다. 처음으로 희석되지 않은 메이트의 향기는 두려움으로 손상되었다.

"제임스... 일어나도록 해요."

말이 태피 사탕처럼 입에 달라붙었다. 스티브는 버키에게 손대고 싶지 않았고, 지금 당장 그럴 때도 아니었다. 그는 감정적으로 공허하고 이 일을 감당하지 못하는 듯했다. 버키는 마치 꼭두각시 인형처럼 무릎을 틀며 일어났는데, 눈빛이 무미건조했다. 스티브는 버키가 침대 위에서 자세는 바꾸는 동안 그의 허벅지에 도드라지는 근육을 의식할 수밖에 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이 버키가 입고 있는 셔츠는 겨우 사타구니를 가릴 뿐이었다. 메이트의 육체를 황홀히 바라보기엔 알맞은 때가 아닌지라, 스티브는 스스로를 꾸짖었다.

버키가 입을 열자 스티브는 그의 얼굴에 시선을 옮겼다.

"제가 당신을 불쾌하게 했나요?"

버키의 눈이 아래를 잽싸게 훑었다.

"바닥에 있는 게 더 좋았을까요?"

"아니요!"

"그럼 왜..."

절 가지지 않는 건가요? 꺼내지 않은 그 말이 두 사람 사이를 맴돌았다.

스티브는 주저했다. 누군가에게 당신의 향이 불쾌하다고 말하는 건 예의에 어긋나는 까닭이었다.

"당신에게서... 몹시 슬프고 불안해하는 냄새가 나요."

버키는 눈길을 돌리고, 수치스러워하고, 몸을 웅크렸다.

"시종들이 내게 미약을 주게 놔두지 그랬어요."

그 말은 마치 버키가 혼잣말을 하듯 조용했지만, 그래도 스티브는 들을 수 있었다. 그 감상은 스티브에게 충격적이었다.

"결혼식 날 당신이 약에 취하길 바라진 않았습니다!"

버키가 스티브를 돌아보았는데, 어쩌면 스티브가 들었다는 것에 놀란 것인지도 몰랐다. 버키의 몸이 무리하고 뻣뻣하게, 완전히 정지했다.

"저는 상관없어요. 그편이 더 편했을 테니까."

그 말이 복부를 향한 치명타처럼 스티브를 후려쳤다. 스티브는 내가 두려움에 빠지고 고통을 겪길 바라. 그는 버키가 그렇게 생각한다는 걸 깨달았다. 내심 아찔해지는 기대와 하울리의 외설적이면서도 다정한 농담이 이제는 얄팍스럽게 느껴졌다. 스티브가 친구들과 함께 축하하며 술을 마시는 동안, 버키는 홀로 이곳에 있으면서 공포와 두려움으로 공간을 가득 채우고 있었다.

"전... 저는 그저..."

스티브가 미약을 오메가의 자율성과 동의를 박탈하는, 낡고 야만적인 전통으로 생각한다는 걸 어떻게 설명할 수 있을까. 아버지가 땅을 통해 버키를 사들였을 때, 어떻게 설명해야 했을까.

스티브는 부분적인 진실만을 선택했다.

"그저 당신도 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알았으면 했습니다. 덜 무서울 거라고 생각했어요."

버키가 고개를 옆으로 기울이자, 처음으로 시선 뒤의 벽면에 약간의 균열이 일었다.

"어째서 그렇게 생각했는지 이해가 되네요. 베카도 그렇게 생각했죠. 그 애는 미약을 건네줬지만요."

스티브는 어떻게 반응해야 할지 몰랐다. 머릿속 상상을 뛰어넘는 각본이 없었기 때문이다. 그 한심한 상상 속에서 버키는 만면에 미소를 띤 채 느긋하고 흡족한 몸으로 스티브를 기다리고 있었다. 두 사람은 함께 침대에 들어가, 그 과정에서 시트를 주름지게 하며 서로의 몸을 겹쳤다. 그때 버키의 목소리가 스티브의 상념을 깨트렸다.

"제가 어떻게 하면 되죠?"

버키는 아직도 침대 위, 같은 위치에서 무릎을 꿇고 있었다.

"옷을 입도록 해요. 전... 전 먹을 것 좀 가져올게요."

스티브는 복도로 나갔다. 공기는 서늘하고, 다행스럽게도 다른 냄새는 나지 않았다. 그는 2층을 내려가서야 하녀 하나를 발견했는데, 가장 알파다운 목소리로 침실로 음식을 가져올 것을 명령했다. 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 버키는 옷을 다 갖춰 입은 상태로 창가에 서서 어두운 밤을 내다보는 중이었다. 냄새가 조금 사라지면서 방에서 풍기던 고문실과 같은 냄새도 줄어들었다.

시종이 문을 두드렸으나 들어오지는 않았다. 본디 신혼 침실은 이틀 밤낮 동안 드나들지 못하게 되어 있었다. 스티브가 음식이 가득한 쟁반을 가져와 책상 위로 상을 차릴 공간을 만들었다.

스티브는 버키가 먹는 모습을 지켜보았다. 마치 스티브가 금방이라도 트집 잡을 거라고 생각하는 것처럼 음식과 스티브 사이를 오가는 버키의 눈을 지켜보았다. 버키는 말도 꺼내지 않았고, 스티브는 어떤 말을 해야 할지, 어떻게 처음부터 다시 시작해야 할지 몰랐다.

첫날밤은 서먹했다. 스티브는 버키가 침대 넓이가 허락되는 만큼 멀리 떨어져 매트리스 건너편에 뻣뻣이 눕는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

다음 날은 한 패턴을 따랐다. 식사. 수면. 스티브의 일거수일투족을 감시하는 버키.

이튿날 이후 어머니로부터 호출 전갈을 받았다. 적기라기엔 다소 일렀으나, 스티브는 숨 막힐 듯한 분위기에서 빠져나가고 싶었다. 스티브가 일종의 야수라도 되는 양 끊임없이 뒤따라오는 버키의 시선에서 벗어나고 싶었다.

그날 어머니는 단장하고 책에 둘러싸인 채로 침대에 앉아 있었다. 그녀는 스티브의 뒤를 따라 들어오는 버키를 발견하자 따뜻하게 미소 지으며 맞이했다.

"제임스. 이리 와주어 고마워요. 축제 기간엔 그대를 제대로 만날 기회가 없었던 것 같은데."

"그렇습니다, 마님."

버키는 우울하고 정중한 동시에 어머니와 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 스티브는 어머니가 말하는 순간 깜짝 놀랐다.

"스티븐, 도서관으로 가 내 율리시스를 가져와 주지 않겠니? 어제 깜빡 잊어버린 모양이다."

도서관은 성 반대편에 위치했고, 적어도 15분 거리였다. 어머니의 눈에 기대감이 차올랐다. 버키는 어느 누구도 보지 않으면서 방 중앙에 딱딱하게 서 있었다. 그리고 스티브는 어머니가 더 걱정되는 건지, 아니면 버키가 더 걱정되는 건지 정확히 알 수가 없었다.

스티브는 어머니가 뾰족한 얼굴을 하고 몹시 엄격한 목소리로 이제 다녀오너라, 스티븐이라고 말할 때까지 방 안에서 지체했다.

스티브는 가능한 한 달리지 않고서 빨리 움직이려 애썼다. 결국, 축하 인사와 메이트는 어때요?를 피하려고 안뜰을 가로질러 달리게 되었지만.

스티브는 서둘러 복도로 돌아와 문 앞에 이를 때까지 태피스트리에 눈길도 주지 않고 지나갔다. 그는 낡은 율리시스의 사본을 든 채로 문 앞에서 속삭임을 들었다. 그건 아마도 스티브가 들은 것 중에서 버키가 가장 많이 한 말일 테지만, 알아들을 수도 없었다. 스티브는 조심스럽게 문을 두드리고 들어갔다.

버키는 창가 쪽 독서용 의자에 앉아 있었다. 언제라도 일어날 준비가 된 것처럼 거의 좌석 끝에 앉아 있었지만, 눈길엔 어느 정도 얼음이 녹아서 사라지고, 뻣뻣이 굳은 몸도 조금 풀어진 것 같았다. 버키는 스티브가 들어오자마자 자리에서 일어났고, 슬며시 창문을 응시하며 다시 방 안의 모든 사람을 피했다.

"스티븐, 고맙구나. 제임스, 잠시간 나와 대화해줘서 정말 고마워요. 앞으로도 종종 찾아오도록 해요."

그건 명백한 축객령으로, 스티브는 어머니가 버키 혹은 자신을 위해 내보내는 것이라곤 생각하지 않았다. 어머니는 늘 뛰어난 외교관이었고, 얼굴은 거울과 같았으며, 그녀가 원치 않는 한 결코 거저 주는 일이 없었다.

버키가 물러난 이후, 어머니는 스티브를 돌아보았다. 그 눈빛은 부드러웠으나 예리했다.

"제임스와 본딩하지 않았구나."

스티브는 얼굴이 달아오르고, 붉은 기가 귀와 목 아래까지 퍼지는 것을 느꼈다.

"저... 단지... 그건 잔인한 일이에요."

스티브가 빛바랜 침대보를 비비 꼬자 어머니는 손을 뻗어 길고 우아한 손가락으로 커다란 손을 감쌌다.

"안다. 하지만 네겐 시간이 많지 않아."

스티브가 비참하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 한계에 달한 아버지의 전쟁 도발을 막을 어떠한 가능성이 있다면 자신이 한 약속을 지켜야 한다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다.

"그래서, 음... 무슨 얘기를 하셨어요?"

어머니는 아리송하게 웃었다.

"오메가 둘이서 서로 무슨 말을 하겠니?"

어머니는 스티브가 억울해하자 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

"그리 침울해하지 말아라, 스티븐. 주로 내가 그 옛날 어떻게 이곳에 자리를 잡았는지 이야기했단다."

어머니는 애정을 듬뿍 담아 부드럽게 미소 지어주었다. 어머니는 집안에 다른 오메가가 있어 행복한 것일까. 어머니와 함께 있으면 버키도 행복해질까?

"네 아버지와 난, 너와 제임스와 아주 유사하게 구혼을 했어. 아주 전통적인, 실제로 혼인을 치르기 전까지는 만나지도 못해서 생판 모르는 사람들이 결혼 생활에 들어갔지."

스티브는 결혼식 이후 자신을 기다리던 버키를 생각했고, 같은 상황에 처했던 어머니를 생각했다. 이내 그 고통을 견디기 힘들어 생각을 떨쳐내야만 했다.

어머니는 스티브를 신기한 듯이 보고 있었다. 분명 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 피로한 기색이 무슨 생각을 하는지 드러내는 것이다.

"어찌 된 일이니, 스티븐?"

"제임스가 절 기다리고 있었는데... 무척 무서워하면서 제가..."

스티브는 흐느끼면서 더듬더듬 숨을 쉬었고, 침대에서 미끄러져 바닥에 무릎을 꿇었다. 이는 스티브가 버키 앞에서 애걸해야 마땅한 것이지만, 버키는 애원을 받아들이지도, 심지어 가까이 다가오지도 못하게 할 것이다.

어머니의 손이 스티브의 머리칼을 부드럽게 어루만졌다.

"하지만 넌 그러지 않았지. 네 아버지도 그랬어. 이를 통해 너와 제임스도 방법을 찾아낼 수 있을 게다."

어머니는 스티브의 턱으로 손을 가져가 고개를 들게끔 했다. 그녀의 시선엔 마치 태양을 똑바로 쳐다보는 것처럼 바라보기 힘든 깊은 애정이 담겨 있었다.

"스티븐, 넌 좋은 사람이다. 결국 제임스도 널 받아들일 테니 그에게 시간을 좀 주려무나."

스티브는 어릴 적 그랬던 것처럼 침대 위에 퍼진 어머니의 암청색 치마에 얼굴을 묻으며 숨었다. 그녀는 늘 그래왔듯이 스티브의 머리칼을 쓰다듬었고, 그는 이 약간의 위안을 받아들였다.

"조셉은 제임스의 가족에게 그렇게 서둘러 떠날 것을 요구하지 말았어야 했어. 하지만 이미 끝난 일이니 우리가 그 모든 걸 감수해야지."

어머니는 일어나라고 손짓하며 스티브의 어깨를 단단히 죄었다. 그녀는 원장을 끌어와 짤막한 글을 써 내려갔다.

"네가 제임스에게 치료사를 데려가 그의 어깨를 살펴봐야겠구나."

스티브는 급격한 화제 전환에 당황했다.

"어깨라니요?"

"제의서를 읽어봤을 것 아니니?"

합의는 고향에 도착한 무렵에 이미 이루어졌고, 스티브는 요점이 무엇인지나 겨우 훑어볼 수 있었다.

"예... 대부분 훑어봤죠. 급하게."

어머니는 고개를 끄덕였다. 아무래도 스티브의 무지함을 어림짐작하는 듯했다.

"제임스는 어깨에 상처를 입었어. 건강 보고서에선 지나가는 말로 언급됐지만, 결혼식이 지나고 시종장이 그 부상이 얼마나 큰지 내게 말하더구나."

스티브는 그제야 버키가 예식 도중에 얼마나 자세를 바꾸고 움직였는지 떠올렸다. 마치 통증을 완화하려는 것처럼. 스티브는 버키의 부드러운 뒷목에만 정신이 팔린 상태였다. 그때 손가락으로 부드럽게 닿았던 것이 지금까지도 두 사람 사이에서 오간 유일한 접촉이었고, 스티브는 날이 갈수록 기하급수적으로 벌어지는 버키와의 거리를 어떻게 좁혀야 할지 알 수 없었다.

스티브가 버키에 대해 아는 것은 거의 없었다. 그가 가진 것이라곤 그 무더운 여름날의 기억이 유일했고, 이제 그것도 한 시대 이전의 일이었다. 버키가 여유로운 소년에서 스티브가 알지 못하는, 알게 되도록 버키가 내버려 둘 것 같지도 않은 조심스러운 인물로 바뀐 세월이었다.

어머니는 생각나는 대로 말하는 것처럼 얘기하며 계속 원장에 기록을 남겼다.

"그리고 본딩하고 나면 너도 제임스에게 도움이 될 수 있을 게다."

스티브는 놀라서 올려다보았다.

"그건 그냥 근거 없는 얘기라고 생각했는데요?"

어머니는 고개를 저었다.

"증명되지 않았고, 교회에서도 그걸 언급하기를 좋아하지 않아. 난 본딩이 신의 뜻처럼 아픔을 덜어준다고 생각한다."

아버지의 변화와 어머니의 병세 모두 감각 따위를 엉망으로 만들었다. 두 분 사이에는 거리감과 냉랭함이 있었다. 이제는 어째서 좀처럼 같이 있는 모습이 보이지 않을까. 어머니는 침착한 얼굴로 스티브를 바라보며 책장을 넘겼다.

"본딩이 병의 원인은 아니지만, 강제적인 본딩은 병을 악화시킬 수 있지."

"그럼 아버지도 어머니를 도울 수 있을까요?"

스티브의 목소리는 결국 갈라졌다. 귀환하고서부터 아버지를 향한 분노가 가슴속에서 활활 타오르고 있었다.

"스티븐, 부디 네 아버지의 감정이 그이가 진정으로 이해하는 것보다도 깊다는 걸 이해해다오. 내 병이 그이의 마음을 갈기갈기 찢어서, 그이는 날 돕고자 하는 의지를 찾지 못해. 내 곁에 남아 내 마지막을 지켜보는 건 그이에게 무척이나 고통스러울 테지."

"아버지는 어쩌다 그런 겁쟁이가 되었답니까?"

어머니는 슬프게 미소 지었다.

"그이는 겁쟁이가 아니야. 너와 제임스가 이 결정을 절대 받아들이지 않기를 바라지만, 나와 네 아버지 모두 할 수 있는 최선을 다하고 있음을 이해해주렴."

"아버진 최선을 다하고 있는 게 아니에요!"

어머니가 어떻게 그 사실을 모르고, 아버지를 돕지 않을 수 있겠는가. 어떻게 스티브가 아버지로 하여금 어머니를 돕지 않을 수 있을까.

"스티븐!"

어머니의 목소리는 드물게 날카로웠다.

"이는 우리 선택이니 존중해다오."

어머니는 대화를 끝마치며 원장을 탁 닫았다.

스티브는 비척거리면서 복도로 나와 _오메가와 유니콘_ 앞에서 멈췄다. 이제 어떻게 오메가가 차분하게 보이는지, 그 눈빛이 얼마나 공허한지 깨달았다. 전설은 순결하고 순진한 오메가만이 유니콘을 만질 수 있다고 전한다. 버키 또한 순결하다. 아니, 결혼 문서와 아자노의 전설이 사실임을 주장했다. 그러나 버키가 순수한 것은 아니다. 스티브는 고통을 알고 있고, 고통을 예상할 정도로 괴로움을 겪은 육체의 냄새를 맡았다.

스티브는 결국, 머잖아 버키와 잠자리를 가져 본딩하게 될 것을 알고 있다. 버키 또한 그것을 알고 받아들인 듯했다. 그러나 스티브는 그럴 수 없었다. 무기력, 분노, 남부 노예 시장의 악몽이 뇌리를 떠나지 않았다. 그들 중 하나가 될 수는 없었다. 알파들은 붐비는 거리를 가로질러 상품의 머리채를 쥔 채로 끌고 가고 있었고, 오메가들은 좁은 길에서 몸을 구부렸다.

스티브는 비틀비틀 어머니의 구역에 마련된 개인 정원에 들어가 구토를 했다.

방에 숨긴 두 권의 책을 생각했다. 하나는 교회에서 이단으로 간주한 고대 요정의 이야기로, 공중에 흩어진 메도스위트와 스위트피, 별이 총총한 하늘 아래서 알파와 오메가가 사랑을 나누는 이야기였다. 다른 하나는 성행위가 새겨진 목판화 책인데, 이제 많은 사람들이 금지하거나 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

스티브는 잠자리에서 악몽을 꿀 때마다 그 책들을 훑어보았고, 한 사람의 알파가 되는 훌륭한 방법과 오메가에게 즐거움을 줄 방법이 있다는 것을 스스로 상기시켰다. 한밤중에 그가 필요로 한 것들은 꼭 나쁘다고 할 수 없었다.

스티브가 자신의, 그들의 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 버키는 담요를 갑옷처럼 두르고 창가에서 몸을 웅크리고 있었다.

둘은 체면상 같은 공간에서 잠을 잤지만, 사이에 시트와 베개의 경계를 두고 서로에게 등을 돌렸다. 스티브는 간혹가다 버키가 밤중에 방을 떠난다고 생각했다. 그는 혼자 일어나고, 버키가 누워있던 자리는 차갑고 텅 비어있는 꿈을 꿨다. 그러나 버키는 늘 아침 햇살 속에 있었고, 그래서 아무런 얘기도 하지 않았다.

스티브는 할 수 있는 한 탑에서 멀리 떨어졌다. 하울리와 함께 훈련하고, 토니 이후 럼로우가 일에서 물러난 동안 교육받는 신입 위병들을 감독했다.

버키는 스티브의 팔처럼 긴 목록과 함께 시종을 도서관으로 보내 낮 대부분 독서를 하며 지냈다. 방을 채우기 시작한 버키의 향은 스티브의 방이 아니라 버키의 방에 더 가깝게 느껴질 정도로 시트와 가구에 스며들었다. 스티브가 돌아온 어느 날, 그는 버키가 읽고 있는 이야기들, 머나먼 곳과 모험의 냄새를 맡을 수 있었다.

스티브가 책에 관해 묻고, 어둠 속에서 서로를 외면하며 누웠을 때 무엇을 읽었는지 알려줄 것을 버키에게 청하자 적막이 가득 깔렸다. 버키가 용감무쌍한 탈출과 아름다운 이국의 풍경을 묘사하는 동안 그 목소리는 마치 단지에서 느리게 붓는 꿀과 같았다. 그리고 스티브는 반딧불이에 둘러싸인 나무에 있는 것과 같은 느낌에 행복은 어떤 느낌일까 상상할 수 있었다.

그리고 버키는 온데간데없이 사라졌다.

처음에 스티브는 그 사실을 누구에게도 알리지 않았고, 아버지와 애써 협의한 힘의 균형이 기울어질 것을 우려했다. 꼬박 하루가 지난 이후, 스티브는 하울리에게 도움을 청했다. 또 하루가 지나고 반즈 성으로 데르니에를 보낼 준비를 했다. 버키를 되찾지는 못하고 그저 무사하다는 것만 알았다.

스티브는 우연히 합의문을 보게 되었다. 편지와 계약서 초안, 제안된 합의, 그리고 결혼을 위해 버키를 진찰한 치료사의 진술이 책상 위에 있었다. 거기에 버키의 발정기 내력 기록이 있었고, 마지막 발정기는 석 달 전이었다.

그것을 하울리에게 알리고 계속해서 수색했다. 만일 버키가 자신과 함께 발정기를 보내는 것이 견딜 수 없어 진절머리가 났다면 그 자신을 보살피기 위해 다른 알파를 찾았을지 스티브는 궁금했다. 매캐한 냄새의 기억이 아직도 목구멍 뒤에 남아 있었다.

마침내 성 내부 깊숙한 곳에서 버키를 발견한 사람은 데르니에였다. 그와 게이브는 스티브를 아성에서 가장 오래된 곳으로, 수십 년간 사용되지 않은 버려진 감옥으로 안내했다.

어두침침한 곳에서 스티브는 감옥 안쪽에 있는 덩어리를 발견했다. 담요, 태피스트리, 베개와 갖은 부드러운 것들로 이루어진 엉성한 모양새. 둥지였다.

버키는 커다랗고 멀건 눈으로 그들을 응시했다. 그는 움직이지 않았지만, 스티브는 버키를 둘러싸고 있는 직물 가운데서 일순간 금속의 반짝임을 볼 수 있었다. 느닷없이 스티브의 가슴 속에서 으르렁거리는 소리가 새어 나오자 버키는 벽에서 몸을 끌어당기며 둥지 더욱 깊은 곳으로 도피했다.

"대장. 진정할 수 있겠어?"

게이브의 어조는 가벼우면서 조심스러웠다. 그와 데르니에는 복도와 감옥을 분리하는 창살로부터 거리를 유지하며 움직이지 않았다.

스티브는 가슴이 아팠다. 자신의 오메가와 가까이 있는 게이브와 데르니에를 강제로 치우고 싶었다. 둥지 속 버키 옆에서 꼼지락거리며 둘 중 누구도 자신들의 이름을 떠올리지 못할 때까지 버키에게 노팅하고 싶었다. 귀한 선물을 주고, 버키의 발에 정복의 증표를 남기고 싶었다. 그러나 그 중 무엇 하나도 버키가 부탁했거나 원하는 건 없는 듯했다.

그들은 모두 떠나야한다. 버키는 개인적으로, 분명하게 계획한 방식대로 발정기를 견디게 내버려두고서. 그러나 스티브는 떠날 수 없었다. 이름뿐이라도 버키는 _메이트_ 였다.

"마지막 갈림길에 보초를 서줘."

보초 임무를 맡기엔 가깝지만, 소리가 들리지 않을 만큼 먼 곳이었다. 게이브와 데르니에 둘 다 다른 말은 하지 않고 기꺼이 네 불알을 잘라버리겠다고 눈짓으로 전했다.

"아니야! 그게 아니라..."

데르니에가 못마땅해하며 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 게이브와 데르니에는 베타였는데, 알파의 가식에 익숙하다보니 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.

스티브는 어떻게 해명해야 할지 몰라 안절부절 못했다.

"난 단지 제임스를 혼자 두고 싶지 않을 뿐이야."

게이브는 스티브가 으르렁거리며 경고하는 것도 무시하고 창살에 가까이 다가갔다.

"제임스, 우린 복도 끝에 있을 겁니다. 만약 대장이 당신이 싫어하는 일을 하거든 그냥 소리를 질러요."

데르니에가 고개를 끄덕이고 다정하게 경례했다. 버키는 대답하지 않았지만, 스티브는 그의 자세가 조금 풀어진 것이 보인다고 생각했다. 팔에서 반짝인 금속성은 담요 속으로 사라졌다.

스티브가 감옥으로 들어가는 동안 오래된 쇠창살이 삐걱거리며 하소연했다. 버키의 향은 매운 계피와 무더운 여름 저녁이 뒤섞여 취하게 만들었다. 스티브가 조심조심 벽 옆에 앉는 사이 향이 차오르다가 줄어들었다. 손을 뻗으면 닿을 만큼 가까웠으나, 스티브는 여전히 둥지 밖에 있었다.

버키의 눈이 스티브를 쫓았고, 공기 중의 냄새를 맡느라 콧구멍이 벌렁거렸다. 버키의 몸이 갑작스럽고 제멋대로 경련하자 스티브가 손을 뻗었지만, 스스로 멈춰 세우면서 손이 허공에 머물렀다. 만져도 된다고 허락받지 않았다. 그러나 스티브가 손을 물리기도 전에 버키의 손이 불쑥 튀어나와 손목을 붙잡았다. 버키는 스티브의 손을 얼굴로, 코로 끌어당겨 취선을 찾아 민감한 손목 아래를 훑었다. 그는 코와 얼굴을 살가죽에 문질렀다. 버키의 눈은 감겨 있었고, 벌름거리던 콧구멍은 스티브의 손바닥과 손목이 교차하는 지점에 딱 붙어 짓눌렸다.

스티브는 머리가 핑 돌고, 귀두 아래가 욱신거리며 부풀어 올라 괴로웠다. 눈을 감았지만, 되려 어둠 속에서 버키의 살결이 닿는 느낌만이 두드러졌다. 감옥 안에선 버키의 냄새가 났다.

버키의 작고 뾰족한 혀가 피부에 닿자 스티브는 눈을 홱 떴다. 버키는 맥소 주위를 입술로 감싸 분비선을 빨았다. 불가항력적인 신음이 마치 고문관의 칼처럼 스티브에게서 빠져나왔다. 발정기 동안 위태롭지 않은 오메가를 본 적이 있다면 이 모습에 가깝지 않을까. 버키는 분비선을 핥고 빠느라 스티브의 손목에 완전히 몰두한 모양이었다. 스티브는 버키에게선 무슨 맛이 나고, 무슨 냄새가 나는지 궁금했다.

버키는 여전히 눈을 감은 채 칭얼거리고, 콧김을 뿜으며 씨근거렸다. 스티브는 다른 손을 브리치스 속에 밀어 넣어 부푼 성기를 쥐어짰다. 사정하기까지는 건조한 손으로 몇 번 어루만지면 되었다. 그에게 절정은 해방감보다도 복부를 얻어맞는 기분에 더 가까웠다. 그는 고개를 저으면서도 헐떡이며 욕을 했다.

스티브가 다시 눈을 떴을 땐 버키가 바라보고 있었다. 그 시선엔 여전히 생기가 없었지만, 경계하는 기색이 있었다. 버키가 느릿하게 쥐고 있는 손목을 잡아당기기 시작하자 스티브는 아무것도 할 수 없음에도 뒤따랐다.

스티브는 둥지 속, 열이 오른 버키의 몸 가까이 들어갔는데, 그 몸은 여전히 시트와 담요에 둘러싸여 있었다. 두 사람의 몸은 여러겹의 직물을 사이에 두고서도 정확하게 맞아 들어갔다. 버키는 스티브의 목에 얼굴을 가져가 턱 아래에 있는 분비선에 코를 묻고, 스티브의 향을 맡았다.

스티브는 부드럽게 등허리를 팔로 감싸고 매력적인 향의 근원을 찾아 멋대로 오메가의 목덜미에 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 스티브가 피부에 코를 바짝 대면서 입술이 맥소를 스쳐 지나가자 버키는 품속에서 몸을 떨고 비비 꼬며 흐느꼈다.

스티브는 버키가 엉덩이를 문지르려 한다는 걸 깨닫자마자 허벅지를 위로 기울여 버키가 다가올 수 있도록 해주었다. 손은 잘록한 허리로 내려가 버키를 속박하고 있는 천 위로 원을 그리며 부드럽게 문질렀다. 스티브는 버키의 축축한 목에 대고 장황하게 소곤거렸다. _내가 도와줄게, 괜찮아, 난 여기 있어._

시트와 누비이불이 움직임을 방해하면서 엉덩이가 더 비스듬하게 기울여지자, 버키는 불만스러워하며 스티브의 목에 대고 낑낑거렸다. 스티브는 손을 더 아래로, 버키의 둔부 밑으로 슬며시 넣어 허벅지 위로 들어 올리면서 마찰하고 압박하게 해 주었다. 버키의 손가락이 정액으로 젖은 자리를 더듬자 스티브는 그게 무슨 의미인지 생각하지 않기 위해 안간힘을 썼다.

버키는 탄성을 흘렸고, 특히 스티브가 위쪽을 손가락으로 휘감아 그를 제자리에 붙잡은 이후에 그랬다. 스티브는 버키의 취선에 코를 문질렀고, 입술을 벌려 완만한 선을 혀로 핥았다. 석탄과 같은 버키의 향이 등줄기를 내달렸고, 그 접촉에 버키는 넓적다리 위에서 빠르게 움직였다. 대담하게도, 스티브는 벌린 입술을 버키의 목에 가져가 분비선을 부드럽게 빨았다.

사정하는 동안 버키는 온몸이 경직되면서 흐느꼈고, 얼굴을 스티브의 목덜미에 딱 붙였다. 버키의 발정향이 물리적인 힘처럼 스티브 주위를 감쌌다. 스티브는 버키의 등허리를 더듬으며 엉덩이로 내려갔고, 계속해서 예민한 분비선을 핥고 빨아들였다.

결국, 버키가 잠잠해지고서야 스티브는 그가 잠들었으며, 그의 코가 어깨를 푹 누르고 있음을 깨달았다. 스티브는 버키가 얼마 동안이나 발정이 가시기를 기다리며 어둠 속에서 잠을 설쳤을지 궁금했다. 둥지 주변엔 물이 든 가죽 포대, 건과가 든 주머니, 빵 한 덩이, 며칠간 먹을 수 있는 음식이 있었다.

스티브는 뒤로 기대어 버키를 팔로 꼬옥 감싸고 둥지에 제대로 자리를 잡았다. 그는 꿈뻑꿈뻑 졸다가 감옥 바깥에 약간의 음식과 물을 갖다 두는 데르니에를 확인하기 위해 깨어났다. 스티브는 버키의 허리를 감은 채로 데르니에에게 작게 손을 흔들어 감사를 표시했다.

버키가 몇 번 스티브의 목에 기댄 채로 뒤척이고 씩씩거렸지만, 그 외엔 누구의 방해도 받지 않고 깊이 잠들었다. 스티브는 버키의 등허리를 부드럽게 어루만지고 머리칼을 쓰다듬었다.

스티브는 자신에게 자리 잡은 이 만족스러운 친밀감과 제 오메가를 돌보았다는 확실성에서 느끼는 행복을 기대하지도 않았었다. 노팅하며 취하고픈 욕망이 여전히 머릿속에 남아 있었지만, 버키를 안심시켜야 한다는 필요성, 그리고 어둠 속에 몸을 웅크리고 자신의 향과 뒤섞인 버키의 향을 들이마시고자하는 욕구 때문에 쉽게 무시하고 넘어갈 수 있었다. 그는 눈을 감고 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 반딧불이를 보았다.

"스티브?"

버키가 스티브의 목에 코를 문지르며 조심스럽게 깨웠다. 스티브는 정신이 혼미한 상태에서 얼마나 잠든 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 두 사람의 몸은 여전히 둥지 속에서 뒤엉켰고, 뜨거운 땀이 등줄기를 타고 흘러내리고 있었다.

"스티브, 일어났나요?"

스티브는 끙 앓는 소리를 내고 소유욕과 잠결에 본능적으로 버키를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 버키는 담요에 얽힌 손을 빼내 스티브의 가슴을 문질렀다. 그 동작에 스티브가 낮게 으르렁거리는 소리를 냈는데, 버키는 그 소리가 마음에 드는 모양인지 수줍고 무방비하게 웃었다.

"우리..."

버키가 혀끝으로 입술을 적시며 핥았고, 시선을 돌렸다.

"당장 초야를 치르고 본딩해야 해요."

스티브는 버키의 얼굴에 천천히 다가가 한쪽 뺨에 입술을 댔다.

"그게 당신이 원하는 건가요?"

스티브가 조심스럽게 물었다.

"당장 관계를 가져야 해요. 발정기가 끝나가고 있지만, 아직도 느껴져요. 그게 본딩을 수월하게 해주겠죠. 저한테는요."

버키의 목소리는 고요하고 주저하는 기색이 있었다. 그는 같은 이유로 미약을 원했었다. 스티브는 일전에 허락하지 않았지만, 또다시 그럴 수는 없었다. 어쩌면 그는 그들이 둥지에서의 부드러운 분위기를 지킬 수 있기를, 반딧불이와 여름날의 열기를 되찾기를 바란 것인지도 모른다.

"알겠습니다. 하지만 여기서는 안 돼요."


	6. V. Bucky

_그 우아함, 그 육체_

두 사람이 서쪽 탑으로 돌아가는 동안 게이브와 데르니에는 복도가 비었는지를 확인했다. 늦은, 혹은 이른 시간이어서인지 아니면 게이브와 데르니에의 양동전술 덕분인지 그들은 돌아가는 길에 누구와도 마주치지 않았다.

스티브는 버키가 은신처를 만드는 데 사용했던 침구와 베개를 한 아름 안고 있었다. 이는 버키가 예상치 못했던, 알파와 보낸 첫 발정기였다. 버키는 다리 뒤와 갈라진 엉덩이골에서 미끌미끌한 것이 말라붙어 진득거리는 느낌을 받았다. 자신을 내리누르는 스티브의 손가락은 마치 유령의 손길처럼 느껴졌다. 그것이 버키를 전율하고, 부끄러움에 달뜨게 했다. 그는 이것을, 스티브가 껍질을 벗겨 속살에 손가락을 파묻기를 바랐다. 심지어 손대는 걸 꺼렸던 부위까지도.

게이브와 데르니에는 아성으로 물러나기에 앞서, 느긋하게 경례하고 손을 흔들면서 탑의 입구에 두 사람만 남겨두고 떠났다.

두 사람은 복도에 어색하게 서 있었다. 침구에서 나는 달콤한 발정향은 서서히 주변의 공기로 퍼져나가고 있었다.

"당신이 원치 않는다면 아무것도 할 필요 없어요."

스티브는 버키에게 회피할 구실을 주고 있었다. 짧은 시간 동안 버키는 그 제안을 받아들일지 생각해보았다. 그러나 더 이상 관계를 갖지 않는 어중간한 상태에 머무를 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었다. 버키는 외출하고, 승마를 하러 가며, 결혼으로 팔려가 잃어버린 것의 일부를 되찾고 싶었다. 지난 몇 개월간, 버키는 방에서 나가는 것조차 몹시 두려워했다. 그들이 결혼의 의무를 다하지 않은 것을 누군가 알아낼까 봐, 또다시 로저스에게 그의 가문과 대립할 다른 동기가 생길까 봐 겁이 났다.

서늘한 복도에서 버키가 오들오들 떨자 스티브는 마치 위로하려는 듯이 더 가까이 다가왔지만, 간신히 닿지 않는 선에서 멈췄다.

"오늘 해야만 해요."

버키가 말할 수 있는 건 그게 전부였다. 스티브는 우울하게 입술을 실룩이며 고개를 끄덕였다.

두 사람의 방은 이른 새벽빛이 창문을 덮고 있는 태피스트리를 통과하지 못해 여전히 어두웠지만, 차츰 밝아지고 있었다.

스티브가 옷을 벗자 윤곽이 뚜렷한 근육을 끝없이 덮은 황금빛 피부가 드러났다. 떡 벌어진 어깨와 얇아지는 허리. 그는 완벽했다. 버키는 망가지고 흠이 난 자신의 몸에 왈칵 수치심이 치솟는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 뭉그적거리며 셔츠 단을 꼭 쥐었다.

스티브가 그런 마음을 알아챈 모양인지 걱정스럽게 바라보며 손을 뻗었다.

"옷을 입고 있는 게 당신에게 더 편하다면, 그냥 입고 있도록 해요."

스티브의 커다란 손이 꽉 다물린 버키의 주먹을 부드럽게 문지르고 있었다. 커다랗고 경이로운 두 눈은 수레국화처럼 푸르렀고, 알파향은 방어적이면서도 자극적이었다. 그 힘과 경고의 혼합이 버키를 유혹했다.

스티브는 침대 주위를 빙 두르며 네 개의 기둥에 고정된 휘장을 펼쳐 어두운 은신처 같은 공간을 만들었다. 맨 위에는 감옥에서 가져온 담요와 쿠션이 흩어져 있었는데, 거기서 버키의 발정기용 은신처와 같은 냄새가 났다. 그 향이 어깨의 긴장을 살짝 해소시키며 버키의 기분을 한결 나아지게 만들었다. 스티브는 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 야단을 떨면서 베개와 덮개를 정리했는데, 동의를 구하기 위해 끊임없이 버키를 흘깃거렸다. 옛날에 버키는 알파가 메이트인 오메가를 유혹하고, 어떻게 잘 돌보고 보호할 수 있는지 증명하기 위해 은신처를 만들던 옛 관습에 대해 읽은 적이 있었다.

버키는 스티브의 허벅지와 복부에서 꿈틀거리는 근육을 보았다. 탁한 분홍색을 띤 스티브의 성기는 거대했고, 피부에 젖은 자국을 남기며 배를 누르고 있었다. 버키는 그의 맛이 어떻고, 혀에 닿는 그것의 중량감은 어떨지 궁금했다. 스티브가 누워서 버키에게 손과 입으로 그를 더듬게 한다면, 알파가 그만한 갈망을 인정해준다면 어떠할지 생각해보았다.

버키는 은신처와 대칭되는 위치로 끌어당기는 스티브를 뿌리치지 않고 침대의 그림자 속에서 그와 하나가 되었다. 스티브의 손이 허리 부근에 닿자 버키는 목덜미에 코를 단단히 박았다. 이 일을 보다 수월하게 만들고자 코와 머리가 착각을 일으키는 모양인지 가을 사과와 딱총나무 꽃의 향기가 났다. 스티브가 한숨을 쉬었고, 그것이 스티브의 손길이 얼마나 부드럽고 상냥할지에 대한 경이감으로 버키를 가득 채웠다. 언제라도 부드럽게 그러쥐는 것을 멈추고 버키를 간단히 억눌러 제압하며, 쓰다듬고 어루만질 수 있는 커다란 손. 그것이 리넨 아래를 살짝 누르며 피부를 스쳤고, 척추 돌기를 손가락으로 셈하며 등골을 쓸어내렸다.

한 손이 꼬리뼈 가까이에서 헤매자 버키는 이내 명백한 초대의 의미로 다리를 벌렸다. 그는 그 몸짓에 피부 아래로, 고환 위로 스르르 흐르는 매끈한 액을 느낄 수 있었다. 내려오기 전에 꼬리뼈를 문지르는 스티브의 손가락은 부드러우면서 기이했고, 구멍에 원을 그려 버키를 바짝 긴장시켰다. 버키는 그러지 않으려고, 얌전하고 착한 오메가로 남으려고 애를 썼지만, 긴장한 기색을 느낀 스티브가 손가락을 뒤로 물렸다. 버키로서는 그게 더 괴로웠다.

"아니, 괜찮으니까, 그냥 돌아와요."

엉덩이는 위로 들고, 다리는 더 넓게 벌리며 스티브에 목에 대고 속삭였다. 스티브는 그저 쉿 하고는 허리 아래에 크고 부드러운 손을 올려 불룩한 엉덩이를 모아 쥐었다. 그의 입술이 다시 한 번 버키의 목덜미를 덮어 분비선을 핥고 빨아들이자 버키가 몸을 아치형으로 구부리며 스티브의 배에 성기를 치댔고, 등줄기를 타고 폭죽이 펑펑 터졌다.

스티브는 손바닥을 옆구리에, 손바닥에 딱 맞는 버키의 엉덩이뼈에 얹어 성기 주위에 자리한 부드러운 털을 짓궂고도 가볍게 엄지로 쓸었다. 버키의 귀에 대고 따뜻하게 속삭이기를,

"돌아서 엎드려요."

별안간 버키에게 망설임과 불확실성이 치밀었지만, 스티브는 점차 성기 아래쪽을 문질러가면서 참을성 있게 기다렸다.

스티브는 버키가 몸을 돌리는 동안 이끌어주면서도 한결같이 둔부에 손을 얹고 있었다. 스티브가 버키를 무릎 위로 들어 올려 떠받친 다음 쿠션 몇 개를 아무렇게나 그 밑에 놓는 사이 버키의 엉덩이는 허공에 붕 떠올랐다. 뒤보는 것과 좀 비슷했지만, 등에 가는 부담이 줄어들어 버키는 그에 대해 고마워했다. 스티브의 커다란 손이 버키의 다리를 문질렀고, 더 크게 벌리기 위해 버키를 부드럽게 달래며 허벅지 안쪽을 엄지손가락으로 눌렀다. 그 자세가 몹시 기분 상하는지라 버키는 얼굴을 침대에 묻고 있고, 그들이 휘장으로 만들어진 어둠 속에 있다는 것에 안도했다.

아직도 발정으로 인한 흥분감이 가득했다. 버키의 몸은 그 상태에 따라 미끈한 액을 내보내며 얼마나 속상하건 간에 자체적으로 준비하고 있었다. 그는 스티브가 서두르기를, 밀어 넣고 끝내버리길 바랐다. 스티브의 향으로 인해 피부가 몸을 바짝 죄는 것 같았고, 배는 뜨겁고 욱신거리며 부푼 성기에서 액이 줄줄 흘렀다.

스티브의 엄지가 둔부의 골짜기로 미끄러졌다. 버키의 온몸에 힘이 단단히 들어가자 갈라지고 판판한 부분에 따뜻한 숨이 파르르 닿았고, 스티브의 혀가 젖은 줄무늬를 남겼다. 버키는 매트리스에 대고 애타게 울부짖지 않을 수가 없었다. 스티브가 젖은 구멍에 대고 따스하게 이야기했다.

"그만두고 싶거나 하기 싫으면 꼭 얘기해요."

스티브의 입술이 연한 꽃봉오리를 에워싸고 가장자리를 혀로 지분거렸다. 안으로 밀어 넣지는 않고 그저 애를 태우며 부드럽게 훑을 뿐이었다. 스티브는 고환 뒤 민감한 부분에서 구멍으로 혀를 움직이는 동안, 엄지로 둔부와 넓적다리 근육을 문질렀다. 이것은 은밀하고 섬뜩했으며, 한편으로 버키는 스티브가 멈추고 그냥 단도직입적으로 박으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 그러나 다른 한편으로는 발가락을 오므리고 스티브의 얼굴에 엉덩이를 들이밀면서 절대, 추호도 막고 싶지 않았다.

스티브는 손가락을 더해 오므라진 곳에 그저 손끝만 넣었다가 조심스레 빼면서 버키의 가장자리를 살살 지분거렸다. 버키는 시트를 꽉 부여잡은 채, 스티브의 혀를 따라 엉덩이를 뒤로 밀면서 흐느끼고 있었다. _제발 제발 제발._ 그의 입술이 끊임없이 내뱉었다. 스티브는 구멍 주위를 엄지손가락으로 훑었고, 버키에게서 흘러나오는 매끈한 액을 핥아 먹으면서 분비선을 풀어주었다.

부드러운 손가락이 안으로 밀고 들어왔다. 손가락 관절이 빽빽한 고리를 비집고 들어오는 것은 무척이나 기분 좋았다. 손가락이 안쪽에서 구부러지자 버키는 새되게 울었고, 무릎을 양옆으로 끌어당기며 더 넓게 벌리려고 애를 썼다.

"여기 있네요."

스티브의 목소리는 부드레했고, 다른 한 손을 셔츠 밑으로 넣어 버키의 옆구리를 어루만지고 있었다. 스티브는 버키의 깊은 곳에서, 성기가 욱신거리고 척추 맨 아래에 불길이 치솟게 하는 무언가를 문지르면서 다시 한 번 손가락을 구부렸다.

"스티브, 스티브, 맙소사, 제발요."

"쉬, 괜찮아요. 내가 도와줄게요."

스티브는 버키의 몸과 베개 사이에서 다른 손을 천천히 움직여 액을 흘리는 버키의 귀두를 감싸 쥐었다. 그는 손가락을 입에 가져가 버키의 몸속으로 사라진 곳을 핥았다. 버키는 스티브의 손바닥에 용두질할지 아니면 안쪽의 손가락을 좇을지 그 사이에서 이러지도 저러지도 못했다. 버키는 울부짖고 숨을 헐떡거리면서 사정했다. 스티브의 손가락은 귀두를 감싼 채 안쪽을 깊게 찔렀다.

손가락은 물러났지만, 스티브의 혀가 돌아와 느슨하고 예민한 구멍에 완만한 선을 그렸고, 꼬리뼈와 척추 하단에 입을 맞추었다.

버키는 자신이 줏대가 없다고 느끼면서 시트에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 스티브는 버키를 옆으로 돌려 가슴팍에 끌어당기고는 매끈거리는 엉덩이 사이에 성기를 비볐다. 그의 손은 버키의 다리를 잡아 버키의 가슴께로 끌어올렸다.

버키는 구멍에 문질러지는 귀두와 원하리라곤 생각지 못했던 감각을 찾아서 엉덩이를 비스듬히 기울이려고 했다. 스티브는 축축한 버키의 배 위로 손바닥을 슬며시 움직이면서 열의에 차 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 버키는 가슴팍에 등이 눌린 채 스티브가 움직이는 것, 그의 팔이 버키를 더 높이 들어 올리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 뭉툭한 스티브의 귀두가 미끄러지듯이 쉽고 능란하게 들어왔고, 그 감각에 버키는 신음을 흘렸다.

"괜찮아요?"

스티브가 귓가에 나직이 울리도록 말했다. 버키는 그가 사람의 소리를 낸 건지 확신하지 못했다. 스티브의 성기가 구멍 안에서 움직이고 커다란 손이 배에 단단히 밀착되는 건 버키를 무척 혼미하게 했다. 스티브가 빙긋, 온화하고 상냥하게 웃고는 골반이 버키의 엉덩이와 수평으로 맞닿을 때까지 더욱 깊숙이 밀어 넣었다.

그 느낌은 무엇과도 달랐고, 마침내 그의 몸은 모든 오메가의 갈망을 충족시켰다.

스티브는 안쪽을 찧으면서 꾸준하고 느릿하게 박아대 버키가 별을 보게 만들었다. 이미 반쯤 단단해진 버키의 성기가 꺼떡였고, 민감한 귀두는 아직도 질질 싸고 있었다. 찌를 때마다 부풀어 오른 스티브의 성기가 구멍을 밀어붙여 가장자리를 지분거렸고, 예민한 신경을 눌러 그를 조금씩 억지로 열었다. 버키가 신음하고는 스티브의 상완에 다리를 걸치면서 더 넓게 벌리려고 했다.

두 사람 사이에서 셔츠의 직물이 구겨지고, 깃이 젖혀졌다. 스티브는 버키의 등골 맨 위의 피부에 이빨을 살짝 드러내며 우물거렸다. 이렇게 제정신이 아닐지라도 버키는 그것이 무슨 의미인지 알고 있었다. 아마 어찌할 줄 모르면서도 상냥한, 스티브가 허락을 구하는 방법이리라. 버키는 얼굴을 앞으로 젖혀 목덜미를 더 드러내어 묵인했다.

그들의 몸의 리듬은 더욱 불규칙해졌고, 스티브의 팔은 버키가 다리를 더 올리고 벌리게끔 재촉했다. 그는 이빨과 혀를 피부에서 떼어내 버키의 뒷목에 대고 신음성을 냈다. 스티브는 성기를 밀어 넣는 와중 갑작스럽게 이빨을 피부에 박아넣었다. 그 두 가지가 낙인처럼 버키를 불태우고, 척추 아래로 짜릿한 충격을 가했다. 입, 성기, 그리고 엉덩이와 척추. 마치 자신의 꼬리를 먹는 우로보로스처럼 버키와 스티브는 연결되어 있었다.

애끓게 울부짖는 소리가 깊고 은밀한 어딘가로부터 버키의 입 밖으로 빠져나왔다. 버키는 또다시 절정에 이르러 스티브의 성기를 꽉 물고 배와 스티브의 손에 정액을 내뿜었다. 그의 눈에 보이는 것이라곤 오직 어둠과 반딧불이처럼 떠다니는 작은 빛뿐이었다.

스티브는 깨문 자국을 오물거리고 빨아들이면서 핥았고, 그의 것이 버키의 몸속에서 맥박치고 전율했다. 그가 마침내 자신을 비워내는 순간 앓는 소리를 냈고, 팽창한 성기가 제자리에 고정되었다. 버키는 물린 곳에서 샌 피가 뒤로 흐르는 것 같다고, 스티브의 이빨이 아직도 살결을 세게 깨무는 것 같다고 몽롱하게 생각했다.

버키는 구멍과 목이 욱신거렸다. 팽창한 성기가 주는 익숙지 않은 압박감과 갓 새긴 본딩 마크. 그것이 버키를 불편하고 초조하게 만들었다. 버키는 지나치게 가까운 거리가 주는 친밀감에서 벗어나고, 떨어지려고 시도했다. 스티브가 경고하듯 으르렁거리자 그것이 그를 더욱 어쩔 줄 모르게 했다. 버키는 벗어나려고 애를 썼는데, 부푼 성기가 부드러운 살결에서 빠져나가려는 순간 구멍에 날카로운 통증이 일어났다.

갑자기 스티브의 팔이 다가와 위로하려는 듯 큼지막한 손을 배와 가슴팍 위에 얹어 리넨을 사이에 두고 살결을 문질렀다.

"쉬이. 진정해요."

버키는 숨을 할딱거리고 흐느꼈다. 그는 울고 있었고, 눈물이 뺨을 타고 흘러내렸다. 감정의 홍수가 갑작스레 툭 터진 것이다.

"제발, 제발요."

그는 자신이 무엇을 요구하고 있는지 알지 못했다. _날 내버려 둬요. 날 잡아줘요. 날 놓치지 말아요._

스티브가 손을 뻗어 그들이 뒤집어쓴 발정향이 나는 담요를 걷고, 버키를 자신의 향으로 감쌌다. 스티브는 서서히 노팅의 감각과 묵직한 무게에 적응하는 동안 둔부에 하체를 바짝 붙인 채 버키를 흔들었다. 스티브는 마치 본딩 마크와 함께 버키의 피부에 박아넣는 것처럼 그 흔적에 대고 입 모양만으로 _미안해요, 미안해요, 미안해요_ 여러번 반복해서 말했다.

노팅이 끝나기까지 한참 걸렸지만, 끝나자마자 스티브는 버키에게서 빠져나왔다.

버키는 손가락을 볼기짝 사이로 슬금슬금 가져갔다. 구멍은 부어올라 쓰리고 번들거렸으며, 정액이 새어 나와 손가락에 묻어났다.

"괜찮아요?"

스티브의 목소리는 걱정스러웠다. 그의 손은 여전히 버키의 옆구리에 얹어져 갈빗대 위로 부드러운 온기가 전해졌다. 버키가 어둠 속에서 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티브의 손가락은 여전히 입구 위를 부드럽게 문지르고 있었다.

"그냥 쓰라려요."

스티브가 침대에 수건을 놓는 동안 발정으로 불타올랐던 버키는 시트와 담요 속에 몸을 웅크렸다. 그는 기력을 모두 소모하고 잠들기 전에 스티브가 씻겨주고 소중하게 감싸는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 상냥한 알파에게선 이제 강렬하면서 거의 낯익은 냄새가 났다.

버키는 홀로 일어났다. 시간이 얼마나 지났는지는 알 수 없었지만, 어렴풋한 겨울 햇살이 방 안을 가득 채우고 있었다.

그는 통증을 느꼈다. 섹스에 익숙지 않은 몸인 데다가 본딩 마크는 아직도 목 뒤에서 따끔거렸다. 버키는 이상한 느낌을 가라앉히며 본딩 마크를 손가락으로 문질렀다.

느닷없이 리넨 셔츠만 입은 스티브가 패스트리와 꿀빵, 물과 말린 무화과로 푸짐하게 채운 쟁반을 들고 침대 옆에 나타났다.

"일어났어요?"

스티브의 표정이 바보 같아서 버키는 살짝 웃음이 새어 나오는 걸 어찌할 수 없었다.

스티브는 공물인 양 그 앞에 쟁반을 놓고 침대로 슬며시 들어왔다. 식사 중에 그는 버키를 끌어당겨 가슴팍에 품었다. 버키는 스티브의 친밀감과 보호적인 알파의 향에 의해 편안해지는 몸을 내버려 뒀다. 스티브의 손가락이 부드럽게 등허리와 옆구리 위로 움직이고, 꿀을 적신 무화과를 주는 동안 버키의 몸은 통증이 줄어들기 시작했다.

몇 주가 지나서야 버키는 본딩이 얼마나 도움이 되었는지 깨달았다. 본딩은 버키에게 더 많은 자유를 허락해주고, 성에서의 타당한 지위를 부여했다. 스티브가 그를 취하지 않았던 걸 누군가 알아낼까 봐 걱정하지 않아도 됐다. 도서관에 가고, 자신의 책을 가지고, 모든 사람들과 대강당에서 식사할 수 있었다. 새로운 고향에 대해 더 많은 걸 알고자 한다면 잠시 말을 몰고 마을로 갈 수도 있었다.

본딩한 밤으로부터 얼마 지나지 않아 스티브가 한 노파를 방으로 데려왔다. 노파는 등이 굽고 추하며 얼굴에 깊은 홈이 줄지어 패였지만, 눈빛만은 따스했다.

"이쪽은 나니에요. 치료사죠."

버키는 잠자코 가늠하면서 두 사람을 살펴보았다. 노파는 버키의 시선 속에서도 거의 침착한 반면 스티브는 손가락을 꼬면서 가만히 있질 못했다.

"아... 당신의 어깨 때문이에요. 그들이 우리에게 말하더군요."

버키는 뻣뻣하게 굳은 채 그 익명의 그들이 누구인지 궁금증이 일었다. 스티브의 가문에 보내진 제안서에 자신에 대해, 기형에 대해 쓰였는지 궁금했다. 불편한 잠시 동안, 노파는 가늠하듯 고개를 옆으로 기울였고, 버키는 마치 그녀가 머릿속을 똑바로 들여다보는 듯한 느낌을 받았다.

"스티븐, 이제 나가주시지요. 치료를 시작하기 전에 제임스와 따로 얘기해야겠습니다."

그 명령에 스티브는 흠칫 놀랐다. 노파의 목소리는 부드러웠으나, 그것은 분명하게 부탁이 아니었고, 이의를 용납하지도 않았다. 그들끼리 남겨두기 전에 스티브는 마지막으로 버키를 불안한 눈초리로 보았다.

"애인분이 무척 극진하긴 합니다만, 이 역할을 수행하는 데 우리 두 사람이면 충분할 것 같군요."

버키의 애인. 알파에게 사용하기엔 이상한 표현이지만, 노파의 얼굴은 평온했으며, 아마 약간의 장난기도 있었다. 버키는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 왜 동의하는지는 전혀 알 수 없었다. 첫 수술 이후로 누구도 어깨를 진찰하지 않았다. 버키는 누구도 가까이 오지 못하게 했고, 베카는 그 바람을 존중했었다.

버키는 옷을 벗었다. 처음엔 코트, 그다음엔 조끼, 마지막으로 최후의 갑옷인 두툼한 리넨 셔츠까지.

노파는 버키의 흉부와 왼 어깨의 망가진 모습을 보는 동안 무어라 언급을 하지도, 차분한 낯빛을 바꾸지도 않았다. 그녀는 뒷짐을 지고 버키 주변을 돌아다니며 우물거리는 소리를 냈다.

노파가 벽난로 앞의 낮은 스툴을 가리켰다.

"앉으세요."

버키는 시키는 대로 노파의 손이 어깨에 수월하게 닿을 때까지 몸을 낮추었다. 치료사는 배낭을 열어 엄선된 병 몇 가지를 꺼냈다.

"이 기름으로 치료를 시작할 겁니다. 상처를 벌려 새살의 탄력을 높이면 움직임의 범위가 늘고 등의 통증에도 도움이 될 테지요."

노파는 얘기하는 동안 버키의 뒤로 이동해 따뜻한 손바닥을 어깨뼈의 오그라진 피부 위에 얹었다. 버키는 내리누르는 듯한 느낌을 받았지만, 신경 대부분이 심하게 손상된 탓에 그녀의 손길이 아득하게 느껴졌다.

"어쩌다...?"

노파가 헛기침을 했다.

"등 통증이 있다는 걸 알았습니까? 가만히 있는 걸 보아하니 조금이라도 생각이 있는 사람이라면 알만하지마는."

노파의 손가락이 본딩 마크를 살짝 스치자 버키가 꿈틀댔다. 아직도 피부가 근질거렸고, 본딩 마크는 이질적이었다.

"그런대로 잘 치료됐네. 나중에 그의 도움을 빌려야겠군."

노파는 대답을 바라지 않는 듯 혼잣말을 하고 있었고, 그래서 버키는 조용히 있었다.

버키의 흉진 피부를 주무르는 동안 노파의 손은 거침없었고, 기름이 그 움직임을 원활히 해주었다. 흉터는 뻣뻣하고 딱딱했다. 고작 손가락 몇 개만 닿아도 고통스럽던 것이, 노파의 손길은 통증을 일으키지 않아 버키는 놀랐다. 치료사는 본능적으로 아픈 곳이 어디인지 아는 모양이었고, 돌 옆의 물처럼 아픈 곳 주위로 손을 움직이며 피해갔다.

버키는 아프고 불편해서 스티브에게 더는 치료사를 부르지 말라고 할 핑곗거리가 생기기를 내심 바랐다.

"아프게 하지 않을 거예요."

그녀의 목소리는 조용하고, 거의 속삭임에 가까워서 버키는 흠칫했다.

"상처로써 스스로에게 벌을 준 사람이 당신이 처음일 거라는 생각은 마시지요. 그런 사람들은 두려움 때문에 좀처럼 회복되길 내버려 두질 않아요."

"난 그런 적..."

노파가 손바닥을 견봉 부근에 얹었다. 움직이지도 밀지도 않으며, 그저 따뜻한 손이 손상된 피부 위에서 머물렀다.

"자신을 속이는 건 괜찮지만, 제겐 거짓말하지 마세요. 일에 도움이 안 되니까."

버키는 목에 걸린 것을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕였다.

치료사는 일주일에 한 번씩 찾아왔다. 찬찬히 피부에서 근육 아래까지 기름을 바르는 것으로 시작해, 그다음엔 버키가 움직임의 범위를 늘리게끔 했다. 치료로 외형이 나아지진 않았지만, 등의 통증이 완화되었고, 매서운 겨울에서 초봄으로 넘어가는 몇 개월 동안 서서히, 아주 서서히 어깨 안쪽의 만성적인 통증이 줄어들었다.

봄은 방 안에 빛과 바람을 들여왔다. 두 사람은 몇 날 밤 동안 침대 휘장을 묶어두고 창문에서 태피스트리를 걷어내 방 안을 환기했다.

스티브는 절대 그 시기에 관해 묻지도, 버키에게 잠자리에서 셔츠를 벗으라 요구하지도 않았다. 그저 셔츠 자락을 피해갈 뿐이었다. 스티브는 다정하고 버키의 즐거움에 관심이 많았다. 두 사람은 밤낮 동안 서로에 대해 배우고, 서로의 요구에 맞추기 위해 노력하면서 보냈다. 안쪽을 찌르는 스티브의 손가락과 귀두를 감싼 스티브의 입술로 버키가 얼마나 빨리 절정에 이르는지 보는 것. 그것은 버키가 올라탈 때 두 사람의 육체를 드러내는 일광과 함께 스티브를 배꼽까지 달아오르게끔 했다. 두 사람 다 상대방과 그 가운데 즐거운 흥얼거림을 제외하곤 이 세상에 아무것도 존재하지 않는 양 아주 가깝게 담요와 시트로 둘러싸기를 아직껏 열망했다.

스티브는 더 이상 버키에게 노팅하지 않으려 했다. 그 대신 항상 버키의 구멍에 밀어 넣은 성기를 꺼내 손바닥으로 감싸고, 사정하는 순간 쥐어짜면서 압박했다. 처음에는 저항하기 어렵고 무서웠지만, 버키는 아직 그 감각을, 결합한 상태를 꿈꾸었다. 버키는 그걸 어떻게 요구해야 할지 몰랐고, 그가 다시 한 번 그 감각을 바라는지조차 장담하지 못했다.

스티브는 여전히 그에게 책에 대해 이야기를 나누자고 했다. 그러나 이제는 버키가 환상적인 장소의 묘사를 스티브의 피부에 그릴 때 서로의 몸을 휘감고 누웠다. 그건 일종의 치료와 같았고, 치료사도 결코 다다르지 못한 영혼에서 흐르는 눈물을 닦아주었다.

버키가 별안간 잠에서 깨어났을 때, 방은 여전히 깜깜했고, 스티브가 조용히 코를 고는 소리가 귀에 들어왔다. 버키는 자신을 깜짝 놀라게 한 게 무엇인지 도통 알 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 악몽일지도 몰랐다. 그는 귀를 기울이며 조용히 누웠다. 무언가 방 안의 어둠 속에서 움직이고 있었다. 두 사람 모두 향과 웅크리기 위한 어두운 공간에 목이 말라 간밤에 스티브가 침대 휘장을 펼쳤었다.

슬쩍 매트리스와 침대 프레임 사이에 손을 집어넣는 건 아주 쉬웠고, 익숙하게 단검을 움켜쥐었다. 베카가 남겨두고 떠난 고향의 작은 일부이자 보호책이었다. 버키는 칼을 옆구리로 미끄러뜨려 어둠 속에서 조용히 움직이는 소리가 나는지 계속 귀를 기울였다. 피부에 닿는 금속의 감촉이 서늘했다. 접근전과 은신. 그것은 언제나 버키의 특기였다. 그는 가장 뛰어나고 훌륭한 궁수였지만, 어둠 속에서 숨어 표적을 기다리는 것으로는 필적할 사람이 없었다.

버키는 휘장 틈 사이로 튀어나가 또 다른 인물에게 힘껏 몸을 부딪혔다. 산성과 강철의 냄새가 콧구멍을 가득 메웠다. 버키는 두툼하고 단단한 무언가에 단검을 박았다. 그러자 매서운 주먹이 옆구리를 후려치며 충격을 가했다.

"이 썅년이!"

럼로우의 목소리는 험악하고, 긴장감과 고통으로 가득했다. 버키는 어둠 속에서 미소 지었다. 말소리가 위치를 드러낸다는 걸 럼로우는 깨닫지 못한 것일까.

"그냥 얌전한 오메가로 남아서 신경 껐으면 내 보살핌을 받았을 것을."

버키는 이제 벽난로에서 타오르는 잉걸빛으로 럼로우를 볼 수 있었다. 그의 어깨는 버키의 단검이 명중해 피가 흐르고 있었다. 럼로우는 조소하듯 입술을 비죽이며 침을 뱉었다.

"이제 널 갖고 놀라고 사내놈들한테 줘야겠다."

버키는 또다시 불쑥 움직여 힘껏 부딪혔다. 럼로우에겐 우월한 체격이라는 이점이 있었으나, 버키는 드잡이질, 알파가 좀처럼 뛰어날 일이 없는 실전에서의 개싸움에 능숙했다. 럼로우의 주먹이 얼굴 옆면을 후려치면서 고통이 버키의 머릿속까지 폭발했지만, 그는 계속 밀어붙여 럼로우의 얼굴을 칼로 베었다.

느닷없이 스티브가 나타나 거대한 주먹을 럼로우의 복부에 꽂아 넣었다. 그는 잠기운 탓에 멍해 보였고, 태어났던 날처럼 벌거벗은 상태였다. 럼로우는 이것을 이용해 스티브의 손에서 벗어나 몸을 웅크렸다. 럼로우가 덤벼들기도 전에 버키가 그의 어깨로 달려들어 단검을 옆구리에 찔러넣었다. 축축하고 따뜻한 피가 손 위로 번졌다. 버키가 칼을 비틀자 럼로우는 비명을 내질렀다.

스티브는 럼로우의 얼굴에 정통으로 주먹을 날리는 동안 손을 뻗어 목을 졸랐다. 럼로우가 바닥에 쓰러지면서 널돌 위로 피가 고이기 시작했다.

버키는 숨을 쉴 때마다 가슴이 고통스럽고, 얼굴이 욱신거렸다.

갑자기 문 경첩이 홱 날아가더니 덤덤이 칼과 등불을 들고 방안에 들어왔다.

"대장, 우리가 공격받고 있어!"

그 말이 마침내 스티브를 수마에서 벗어나게 한 듯했다. 그는 몸을 흔들었다.

"무슨 일이지?"

덤덤은 교묘하게 피웅덩이를 피하며 바닥에 엎어진 사내를 걷어찼다.

"럼로우의 수하들이 성을 탈취하려 시도했어. 일종의 매복이지."

스티브가 갑자기 뒤돌았다. 그가 옷을 입고 칼을 찾기 시작하는 동안 긴박한 목소리로 말했다.

"어머니! 아버지!"

"게이브가 마님 곁에 있으니 안전해. 어르신 소식은 아직이야."

스티브는 시트처럼 허옇게 질려 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 전보다 한층 명령적으로 버키를 붙잡았다. 버키의 팔에 닿는 스티브의 손이 단단하고 억셌다.

"문에 빗장을 걸고 여기에 있어요."

버키는 자신의 알파가 내리는 명령에 따라 움직였다. 스티브가 방 밖으로 나가기 전까지는 비위를 맞출 필요성을 뿌리치고, 옷을 입고, 단검을 쥐는 게 불가능했다.

떠나기 전, 버키는 럼로우의 머리를 들어 올려 그 목을 벴다. 핏물이 퍽 느리게 바닥 위로 흘러내렸다.

버키는 탑을 떠나 그림자에 숨은 채 익숙하고 컴컴한 복도를 무난히 지나갔다. 그는 안뜰에서 럼로우의 부하 둘을 신속하게 해치웠다. 목을 베고 배를 가르자 내장이 땅 위로 늘어졌다.

버키는 마구간 근처에서 데르니에를 발견했는데, 그는 버키의 단검과 피에 물든 손을 한번 보더니 같이 가자고 손짓했다. 버키는 데르니에가 마음에 들었다. 그는 스티브의 부하 중에서도 버키에 대해 최소한의 판단만 하는 것처럼 보였다. 데르니에는 그저 보기만 하고 인정했다. 또한, 그의 베타향은 잔잔하고 안정적이었다.

그들은 성문으로 향했는데, 검은 옷을 입은 소규모의 위병 부대가 포트컬리스(1)를 끌어올리려고 대기하고 있었다. 부대의 인원을 나눠 파견한 다음, 데르니에가 동의하는 눈빛으로 버키를 바라보았다. 버키는 칼에 묻은 피를 닦아내고 경례했다. 그들은 아성으로, 이전까지 버키가 단 한 번도 가보지 못한 성의 구역으로 이동했다.

버키는 이내 이곳이 스티브의 아버지의 탑이며, 복도에 위병들이 가득하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그들이 데르니에를 통과시키자 버키도 그 뒤를 따랐다. 복도 끝의 문이 열려 있었는데, 이른 새벽빛과 촛불이 쏟아지며 벽에 그림자 연극을 띄웠다.

조셉 로저스의 몸은 아직도 침대 위에 있었다. 그는 매트리스 가장자리 오른편에서 칼에 손을 뻗는 듯했지만, 너무 늦게 움직였다. 그는 목이 잘렸고, 흩뿌려진 동맥혈이 리넨과 바닥에 스며들었다.

스티브는 돌 같은 표정으로 침대 발치에 서 있었고, 위병과 하울리가 그 양옆에 있었다. 데르니에와 버키가 들어오자 그들 모두 돌아섰고, 스티브의 얼굴은 한층 더 잿빛이 되었다.

"여기서 뭐 하는 겁니까?"

그의 목소리는 차갑고 단조로웠다.

"여긴 안전하지 않으니까 탑으로 돌아가요."

버키는 순식간에 자신의 위치를 떠올렸다. 그는 순종적으로 고개를 끄덕이고 눈을 내리깔았다. 모든 남자들이 버키를 보고 있었으며, 버키는 몸을 훑는 그들의 시선을 느꼈다. 데르니에가 무어라 말하려고 했지만, 스티브가 싸늘하게 노려보자 찍소리도 못했다.

버키는 떠났지만, 방으로 돌아가지는 않았다. 그 대신, 그는 성 중심부에 있는 목욕탕으로 내려갔다. 가족 욕탕은 늘 불을 지펴 따뜻하게 유지되었고, 이제 버키도 출입할 수 있었다. 그는 관리자에게 눈인사하고는 혼자 있고 싶다고 얘기했다. 공격으로 인한 소란이 이곳까지 도달하지는 않았다.

버키는 기계적으로 옷을 벗었다. 손등으로 뺨을 훔쳐보니 손과 얼굴에 피가 말라붙은 상태였다.

욕탕의 물은 따뜻했고, 버키가 물을 헤치자 그 주위로 김이 피어올랐다.

이는 한때 그들의, 그와 베카의 의식이었다. 남매는 개별적인 싸움과 작은 전투를 끝마친 후, 가족 욕탕으로 향해 하얀 리넨 커튼으로 나뉘는 거대한 구리 욕조에 들어가고는 했다. 그리고 몸에 묻은 피를 촛불에 흠뻑 비춰 부상을 비교하고, 죽인 횟수를 계산했었다.

단검을 욕탕 속에 살짝 담그자, 피가 물속에서 흩어져갔다. 칼날이 빛을 받아 반짝거렸다.

_윈터 솔저에겐 그게 최선이야._

허공에 베카의 환영이, 내면에는 그녀의 목소리가 울렸다. 베카는 버키를 그렇게 부르곤 했다. _윈터 솔저._ 그 이름은 복면이 얼굴을 가리는 만큼, 새카만 복장과 베카의 향 못지않게 그의 정체를 감추었다.

버키는 자신의 일부분이 이곳에서 환영받지 못하면서 깨달았다. 오늘 그가 스티브의 목숨을 구했건 말건, 스티브에겐 필요 없었다. 오메가가 무엇인지 알고 있다. 항상 알고 있었다. 그러나 버키는 짧은 시간 동안 궁금해하기 시작했었다. 스티브가 자신에 대해 더 많은 것을 알고 싶어 할까. 자신의 영혼에 숨겨지고, 육체에 아로새겨진 것에 가치가, 어쨌든, 있을까.

그 순간 버키는 얼마나 잘못 생각했었는지를 깨달았다.

어둠 속에서 들려준 이야기와 자신을 몸뚱이 이상으로 여기는 것만 같은 그 부드러운 손에 눈이 멀었었다. 스티브는 편의적이고 단순하게 탑에서, 잠자리에서나 버키를 원했다. 그런 가면을 스티브에게 몇 달씩 제공한 사람은 다름 아닌 버키 자신이었다. 스티브에게 있어 그는 늘상 한 오메가일 것이고, 그걸 바꿀 수 있는 건 이 세상에 아무것도 없었다.

버키는 몸을 닦고 옷을 입었다. 그 주위로 증기가 매혹적으로 말려 올라가고 있었다. 대강 몸으로 기억하지만, 더 이상 멋대로 할 수 없었다. 버키는 자신의 일부를 고립시켜야 한다. 그의 운명은 수개월 전에 확정되었고, 이제는 돌이킬 수 없었다. 등골 맨 윗부분에서 그 흔적이 그닐거렸다.

목욕탕과 멀지 않은 곳에서 데르니에가 버키를 찾아내 손짓으로 불렀다.

횃불, 초, 그리고 유등. 도서관은 버키가 여지껏 본 적 없는 방식으로 빛을 밝혔다. 버키로서는 처음 보는 노인들 말고도 스티브의 하울리가 전부 모여 있었다. 스티브는 가운데에 있었다. 낯빛은 창백하고 턱은 꽉 다물렸으며, 성이 나 입술이 삐뚜름했다.

폴스워스가 이야기하는 중이었다. 그리고 버키는 그 남자를 몇 주 만에 본다는 걸 깨달았다.

"이건 하나로 조직된 군대입니다. 3,000명 이상이지요. 저는 그들이 행군하는 2주 동안 추적했습니다. 그들의 지도자는 자칭 레드 스컬이라더군요. 그자는 지난 4년간 흩어진 남부 민족들을 통합하려 한 남부의 군 지도자입니다. 그자가 마침내 성공한 모양입니다."

덤덤이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"가문의 사람들을 축출하고, 우리 군대를 지도자도 없이 무방비하게 만들기 위해 럼로우를 이곳에 배치한 게 틀림없습니다. 그들은 이걸 수년 동안 준비해왔을 겁니다."

탁자를 둘러싼 엄격한 얼굴이 절망적인 그들의 상황에 대해 이야기했다. 한 노인은 이제야 진저리나는 상황을 깨달은 것처럼 눈을 감았다.

"그들은 광산과 도시를 목적으로 오고 있습니다. 우리 힘으로는 이길 수 없고, 군을 집결시키는 것조차 시간이 부족합니다. 놈들에게 맞설 새로운 부대를 훈련하는 건 말할 나위도 없지요."

"지원은 어떻습니까? 누굴 부를 수 있죠?"

스티브의 시선이 호소하고 있었다. 그리고 테이블을 둘러싼 남자들은 말없이 시선을 떨어트렸다. 고문이 스티브의 시선을 피하며 다시 한 번 암울하게 말했다.

"포츠가 가장 큰 규모의 상비군을 소유하고 있습니다만, 우리를 도우러 올지 확실치가 않아서..."

불편하고 숨 막히는 침묵이 감돌자, 고문들은 저들끼리 책임을 전가했다. 버키는 책임소재를 알아내려는 것이라고 추측했다. 스티브의 목소리가 얼음장 같았다.

"그 이유가 뭡니까?"

그에 대답한 이는 다른 고문으로, 꼿꼿한 허리와 갸름한 얼굴을 가진 젊은이였다.

"어르신께서 결혼을 계획하던 당시... 포츠와 스타크의 오메가 사이를 훼방 놓고자 했고, 관례적으로 협상을 공고히 하는 것을 넘어서 스타크에게 뇌물을 보냈습니다. 때문에 현재로써는 포츠가 우리를 돕지 않을 것 같군요."

버키는 긴장했다. 중매쟁이를 통해 협상이 이루어진 상태에 들어간 가문에 뇌물을 건네는 것은 중대한 혐의였다. 그는 로저스가 스타크에게 퇴짜맞은 일로 아버지가 고소해하던걸 떠올렸다. 그리고 이젠 버키가 배우자를 마련하기 위해 그의 이점을 이용했다는 걸 아버지가 알고 있는지 궁금했다.

버키는 다 타버린 마을을 생각했다. 베카가 늘어나는 부고를 가지고 몇 번이고 다시 돌아왔을 때 그녀의 얼굴에 떠오른 절망을 생각했다.

스티브가 포츠를 부른다면 아무도 로저스를 돕기 위해 오지 않을 것이다.

"절 위해서 와줄 겁니다. 버지니아가 베카를 위해서 올 거예요."

버키는 탁자를 둘러싼 사내들이 그가 자리에 있다는 걸 깨닫긴 했을지조차 확신하지 못했다. 버키가 이야기하는 동안 그들은 깜짝 놀라고 화가 난 얼굴을 했다.

"무슨 소립니까?"

스티브가 성난 눈초리로 말을 잘랐다.

"제 여동생과 버지니아는 친구이자 협력자예요. 베카가 포츠에게 요청한다면 그들이 당신들을 돕기 위해 올 테죠."

노인들이 서로를 쳐다봤다. 버키는 그들이 무슨 생각을 하는지 알고 있다. 결혼 연회가 끝나기도 전에 로저스가 여동생과 아버지에게 떠날 것을 강요한 기억을. 그들이 몰아낸 방식, 버키가 소유물처럼 사고 팔리던 상태, 토니가 열린 날 베카의 주먹에 피가 번득이던 상황을.

"반즈 사령관이 온다는 말입니까?"

물어본 이는 스티브였는데, 그의 목소리는 기이하게도 미숙하고 확신이 없었다.

"제가 부탁하면 언제라도요."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 내리닫이 쇠창살문


	7. VI. Steve

_내가 더 이상 젊고 아름답지 않아도_  
_당신은 계속해서 날 사랑할 건가요?_

성소는 서늘하고 어두웠으며, 반구형의 유리 덮개가 안치된 시신을 보호했다. 길게 줄을 선 문상객들이 그의 아버지에게 조문을 올리고자 온종일 교회와 성소로 발걸음했었다. 회당은 이제서야 한산하고 조용해졌다. 허공에서 들리는 소리라고는 들이쉬었다 내쉬고, 천천히, 그리고 꾸준하게 스티브가 호흡하는 소리뿐이었다.

스티브는 한 시간 전에 어머니를 방으로 돌려보냈다. 어머니에겐 내일 장례식을 위해 휴식이 필요했다.

얼마 전, 스티브는 내일 어머니마저 잃을 뻔했다. 오메가가 제 알파보다 오래 살 경우, 죽은 메이트와 함께 장작더미에 올려보내 불태우는 관습이 있었다. 그런 오메가들은 새로운 메이트와 본딩할 수 없었을 테니, 따라서 쓸모를 다 했다는 것이다.

아직도 그 관습이 유효했다면 스티브는 아버지를 향한 분노가 더 커졌을지 궁금했다.

스티브는 아예 풀리지 않은 분노, 충족되지 않은 자신과의 싸움으로 인해 스스로를 증오했다. 그것이 그를 공허하고 뒤틀리게 하면서 슬픔을 위한 공간은 조금도 내어주지 않았다. 스티브는 눈앞의 텅 빈 송장을 흔들고 싶었다. 아직 시간이 많다고 생각했던 순간, 아버지가 살아계실 적에 감췄던 전부를 털어놓고 싶었다.

이틀도 전에 데르니에가 구원의 희망을 짊어진 채 버키로부터 받은 봉서를 가지고 반즈 성으로 떠났다.

다시금 세상과 격리된 어둠 속에서 분노가 빠르고 밝게 타올랐다. 아버지가 어떻게 감히 탐욕과 계략으로 무엇을 초래했는지 보지 않을 수 있단 말인가. 아버지가 백성과 가족에게 몰아넣었던 절망하며 얼마나 영토를 위태롭게 했었는지를 말이다.

조문객이 오는 동안 버키는 스티브의 왼편에 서서 따스하고 조용하게 머물렀다. 스티브에게 있어서 자신의 오른편에 기댔던 어머니와 똑같은 방식으로 의지할 수 있는 사람이었다. 스티브는 버키의 품에 몸을 웅크리고, 어디에서 자신이 끝났고 버키가 시작되었는지 알 수 없는 그 몸에 파고들고 싶었다. 침대의 컴컴한 둥지 속에서 영원히 머무르기 위해 주변에서 일어나고 있는 모든 것으로부터 멀리 떨어져 보호받으며 버키가 자아낸 이야기보따리 속에서 헤매고 싶었다.

스티브는 수년 전부터 고작 며칠 전까지 나무 혹은 조용하고 어두운 두 사람의 방에서 들은 이야기들을 지금 머릿속에 떠올렸다. 죄수가 좁은 창구를 통해 세상을 바라보듯이 버키는 언제나 목소리에 희망과 열망을 엮어낼 수 있었다.

이야기를 들을 때마다 스티브는 자신에게 _내일_ 이라고 말했었다. 내일 버키를 그 나무로 데려가야겠어. 그러나 매번 해가 떠오르는 순간 익숙한 공포가 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 버키가 스티브를 기억하지 못할 뿐만 아니라 그 여름날도 그에게 아무 의미 없을까 봐, 스티브는 그저 많은 놀이 친구 중 하나에 지나지 않았을까 봐 두려웠다.

그리고 이제 와서 그러기엔 너무 늦었다고 생각했다. 그들의 집, 그들의 공간은 죽음과 거리감에 의해 또 다시 망가져버렸다.

성소를 떠나자 동트기 전의 차가운 공기가 얼굴에 닿았다. 공기 중의 여름 기운, 앞으로 일어날 일의 전조를 맡았다.

 _여름이 지나면_ 꽃이 만개하고 반딧불이가 공중을 맴돌 때 버키를 그 나무에 데려가겠노라 다짐했다. 스티브는 메도스위트와 스위트피에 둘러싸인 버키 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 자신의 것이 되어달라 청했을 것이다. 전에는 할 수 없었던 방식으로 자신과 결혼해달라고, 남은 평생을 함께 보내자고 허락을 구했을 것이다. 스티브는 버키에게 모든 것을 보여주고, 모든 것을 줄 것이다.

방으로 돌아온 스티브는 일출이 메이트를 다음 날로 끌어올리기 전에 평화로운 수면 시간 동안 그를 돌돌 감았다.

성벽 바깥에 있는 낮은 언덕 꼭대기에 화장용 장작더미가 쌓였다. 해가 지기 시작하는 사이 교회에서 아버지의 시신을 가져와 마지막 안식처로 옮겼다.

스티브와 어머니는 장작더미 발치에 섰다. 버키와 하울리는 무례가 되지 않을 정도로 뒤떨어져 있었다. 스티브는 그들이 더 가까이 다가와 자신을 둘러싸고 이 순간으로부터 보호해주기를 바랐다. 마침내 6개월도 전에 주례를 맡았던 성직자가 횃불을 높이 들고 오솔길을 걸어 올라왔다.

순식간에 불이 붙어 마른 장작으로 번졌고, 그동안 타닥거리는 소리와 함께 불길이 일어났다.

불길이 밤하늘로 뻗치는 동안 스티브는 어머니의 어깨를 꼭 잡았다. 한순간 그는 어머니에게서 긴장감을 느꼈고, 마치 그녀가 앞으로 뛰쳐나갈 준비라도 하는 것처럼 손바닥 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 스티브는 눈을 감고 불편할 정도로 어머니를 단단히 붙잡았다. 아직도 어머니를 필요로 하는 사람들이 있다는 걸 알려드리고 싶었다.

장례식이 끝난 이후 데르니에가 버키 앞으로 답장을 가지고 돌아왔다. 편지엔 딱 한 마디가 쓰여있었다.

_알겠어._

전령이 성에 도착해 병력의 도착을 알리기까지 6일이 걸렸다.

군부대가 성문으로 다가오는 동안 반즈, 포츠 그리고 스타크의 깃발이 걸려 바람에 펄럭거렸다. 버키는 거의 몸을 후들거리면서 스티브 뒤에 서 있었다. 스티브는 버키의 시선이 백의의 깃발병을 쫓는 것을 보았다. 그녀의 머리 위로 반즈의 색채가 나부끼고 있었다.

말 두 마리가 무리에서 벗어나는 사이 포트컬리스가 올라갔고, 오후의 햇살에 방패와 망토가 찬란하게 빛났다.

스티브는 어째서 자신이 부리나케 계단을 내려가 안뜰로 나가려는 버키를 막으려 손을 뻗었는지 알 수 없었다. 그가 뻗은 팔은 버키를 방해하는 만큼이나 없는 게 나을 뻔했다.

버키와 레베카가 서로를 향해 달려가 마치 어떤 보이지 않는 것, 막을 수 없는 힘에 의해 끌려간 것처럼 몸을 부딪치는 동안 스티브는 높은 곳에서 지켜보았다.

질투는 정확한 표현이라고 할 수 없었고, 아마 부러움이 맞을 것이다. 스티브는 버키의 몸 내부를 드나들었지만, 버키가 여동생의 포옹에 마음을 열고 그에 따라 그녀를 꼭 껴안는 태도와 비교하면 아류와 같았다. 스티브는 함께한 어린 시절과 혈연의 유대에 비견될 수 없다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 소유욕이 강한 알파로서의 기질이 노력해보고 싶어 했다.

남매는 함박웃음을 짓고 서로를 번갈아 땅에서 들어 올렸다.

버지니아 포츠, 그녀는 말 위에 올라탄 채 그들을 보고 너그러이 미소 지었다. 그녀는 호리호리했고, 옅은 붉은 머리에도 우아했다. 겉모습만 보아선 절대 알파라고 생각지 못했을 것이다. 그러나 스티브는 그 일대기를 들었고, 특별히 그녀와 힘을 겨뤄 시험해보고 싶지는 않았다.

버지니아가 마침내 말에서 내렸다. 그녀는 계속 미소 지으며 다소 뻔뻔스레 말참견을 했고, 버키와 레베카 둘 다 서로의 어깨에 팔을 두른 채로 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

그 자신을 제외하고, 스티브는 이렇게 오랜 시간 자발적으로 다른 사람과 접촉하는 버키를 처음 보았다.

어째서인지는 몰라도 그는 화가 나 난간에서 돌아섰고, 덤덤에게 작전 회의를 위해 사령관들을 도서관으로 불러와 달라고 부탁했다.

기다림은 실제보다 길게 느껴졌고, 고요한 도서관은 스티브의 불안과 수치심을 증폭시켰다. 무능력감. 가문으로부터 부당한 대우를 받은 이들에게 도움을 청하는 것. 그리고 가장 끔찍한 건, 그들이 희생할 가치가 없는 도시를 방어하기 위해 군대를 이끌고 왔다는 점이다.

버지니아 포츠가 스티브를 향해 몹시 우아하고 불가사의한 미소를 지으며 회의실로 걸어 들어오는 사이, 그는 퍼뜩 상념에서 벗어났다. 그리고 뒤이어 스티브가 예상치 못한 토니 스타크가 들어왔다.

그 오메가는 스티브를 평가하는 듯한 시선으로 바라보고 머리를 옆으로 기울였다.

"뭐, 적어도 아빠가 금발이라는 건 제대로 맞췄네."

"토니!"

버지니아가 못마땅하다는 듯이 토니의 옆구리를 찰싹 때렸지만, 그녀의 목소리에는 웃음기가 묻어났다. 토니는 차례대로 그녀를 비난하고, 팔을 벌리고, 순진한 얼굴을 했다.

"페퍼 포트, 당신이 급하게 날 구해주지 않았더라면, 난 지금까지 몇 달 동안 저 남자의 성에서 뛰어다니고 있었을 거야. 그러니까 지적 좀 하자면, 저 사람은 적어도 금발이라는 거지."

그는 어깨를 으쓱하며 다시 스티브를 돌아보았다.

"내 취향도 아니야. 미안하게 됐어, 블론디."

버지니아는 토니에게 자리에 앉을 것을 종용하며 어깨를 짚었다. 뜻밖에 토니는 그녀가 이끄는 대로 따르면서 까다롭게 자리를 골랐다.

"당신이 토니를 용서하세요. 이 사람 헛간에서 자랐거든요."

"대장간이야!"

버지니아가 토니를 쏘아보았다.

"사실상 헛간이에요. 불행하게도 저는 보고야 말았죠."

"페퍼. 자기야. 내 작업장 좋아하면서!"

레베카와 버키가 들어오면서 문이 삐걱거렸다. 두 사람은 탁자로 걸어오는 동안에도 서로에게 붙어 있었고, 토니가 다시 벌떡 일어섰다.

"레베카! 나의 여성 알파 친구. 내가 새 갑옷을 가져왔지. 가볍고, 훌륭하고, 더 튼튼해. 친애하는 두 알파 숙녀분들, 오직 두 사람만을 위해서 만든 거야."

레베카는 탐탁지 않게 토니를 쳐다보았다.

"우린 유일한 여성 알파들이야."

토니는 태연하게 말을 계속했다.

"어떤 게 이걸 더 특별하게 만들까! 바로 나의 특별한 여성들을 위한 특수 갑옷이지!"

레베카는 버지니아가 앉은 의자 뒤에 기대며 팔짱을 낀 팔을 등받이에 올렸다.

"버지니아, 내가 뭔가 놓친 게 있어? 우리가 정말로 여기서 토니를 공유하는 거야?"

토니가 두 알파를 보고 눈썹을 실룩였다.

"오, 반즈, 건방지기는. 이 엉덩이를 두드리는 걸 행운으로 알아야지."

버지니아가 참을성 있게 레베카를 바라봤지만, 레베카는 다시 말대꾸할 뿐이었다.

"네 꿈에서나 그렇지, 토니. 꿈같은 얘기일 뿐이라고."

그들이 서로에게 허물없다는 점이 스티브를 초조하게 했다. 그는 어떤 무도회건 참석한 적이 없는 데다가, 참석이 가능해지자마자 하울리를 데리고 남부 알파 상속자의 압력에서 달아났다.

결혼과 가문은 스티브에게 조금도 매력적이지 않았었다. 게다가 그 자신의 감정이 그를 격리되고, 밀실 공포증을 느끼게 하는 어린 시절로 떠밀어 일반적인 젊은 귀족층의 놀이와 거리를 두게 했다.

버키도 마찬가지로 침묵을 지켰다. 그리고 스티브는 버키의 여동생과 버지니아, 토니 사이의 짓궂은 친밀감이 버키에게도 낯설다는 걸 깨달았다. 게다가 그는 반즈 성에서 숨어 지내느라 무도회에 가보지 못했을 것이다. 그러나 버키의 표정이 편안하고 여유로운 것을 보아, 그는 스티브가 느끼는 것보다 세 사람을 더 수월하게 받아들이는 것 같았다.

아직도 자신의 메이트에 대해 모르는 것이 너무나도 많았다. 스티브는 진정으로 버키를 이해하고, 겉으로 드러난 허울과 그가 쓴 무관심의 가면 너머를 보고 싶다고 느꼈다. 스티브는 그 필사적인 감정을 절대 예측하지 못했을 것이다. 육체적인 것뿐만이 아니라 가능한 모든 방법으로 메이트를 제대로 이해하는 동시에 사로잡고 싶었다.

스티브는 평생 딱 한 번 자신의 육신이자 영혼이 될 것이고, 오로지 자신에게만 속할 오메가와 맺어졌다고 말했다. 그러나 버키는 그의 것이 아니었다. 스티브와 본딩했을지는 몰라도, 버키는 아직도 스티브가 들어갈 수 없는 강철과 돌로 된 벽 안에 자신의 일부를 꽁꽁 감추고 있었다. 그는 믿어왔던 거짓들이 씁쓸하게 느껴졌다. 그러자 이런 식으로 누군가를 소유하고 싶다는 게 지독히 부끄러워졌다.

레베카가 탁자 위에 지도를 펼치며 스티브를 상념에서 끌어올렸다.

그들은 다가오는 공격에 대해 의논하고, 전술을 짜고, 폴스워스의 첩보 보고서를 검토했다. 스티브는 레베카와 버지니아의 군 경력을 인정하기 시작했다. 두 사람 모두 예전에 대규모 전투를 이끌었으며, 레베카는 남쪽의 기습부대에 맞서 저항한 사람이었다.

그들은 그것을 이름으로 가리켜 말하지 않았다. 그러나 버키와 그의 여동생 사이에서 오가는 긴장된 시선이 스티브에게 그 경험이 어디에서 비롯되었는지, 그 두 사람이 치른 대가가 무엇인지 알아야 한다고 전부 알려주었다.

계획은 간단했다. 그들에게 다른 복잡한 군사훈련을 할 시간이나 병력은 없었고, 그들의 적이 약혼 조건을 타결하는 데 관심 있는 것도 아니었다.

늦은 저녁, 버키는 피로를 내세워 가장 먼저 자리에서 일어났다. 버키는 떠나면서 레베카의 어깨를 짚었는데, 그저 짧은 접촉이었지만, 스티브가 처음 보는 방식으로 그녀의 얼굴에 열기가 돌게끔 했다.

오래지 않아 버지니아와 토니가 숙소로 제공받은 남쪽 탑으로 물러갔다. 그들이 떠나면서 토니의 격한 재잘거림이 복도로 사라져갔다.

레베카는 가장 늦게 물러났다. 그리고 스티브가 어두운 복도를 내려가 그녀를 쫓았고, 불을 밝힌 안뜰에서 그녀를 따라잡았다.

"반즈 사령관. 기다려 주십시오."

"무슨 일이죠?"

이전의 따뜻함은 완전히 사라지고, 레베카는 퉁명하고 쌀쌀맞았다. 스티브는 굴하지 않았다. 그는 이 말을 해야만 했다. 노력하고 설명하며, 그녀에게서 오빠를 빼앗아간 괴물이 아니라는 걸 보여줘야 했다.

"사과하고 싶습니다. 제 가문. 제 아버지. 식이 끝난 후 당신에게 떠나달라 요구한 것에 대해 말입니다."

레베카가 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리며 한숨을 쉬었다. 스티브는 잠시 동안 책임의 무게가 그녀를 무겁게 짓누르는 것을 보았다. 같은 무게가 그 자신의 몸을 내리누르기 때문에 스티브는 그 표정을 속속들이 알고 있었다. 그러나 레베카는 순식간에 자신을 추슬러 자세를 바로 했고, 약한 모습을 감추었다.

"그에 대해 사과하기로 한 거라면, 당신이 빚을 진 사람은 제가 아니에요."

스티브의 호흡이 흐트러졌다. 혀 위에 사죄를 천 번도 넘게 올렸지만, 스티브는 단 한 번도 말로 표현할 수 없었다.

"그렇지요."

그녀의 눈빛은 여전히 냉담하고 단호했다. 처음에 버키가 그랬던 것처럼.

"버키는 더 많은 것을 누려야 해요."

"그것 또한 알고 있습니다."

레베카는 한참 동안 조용했고, 밤이 그들과 다가올 전투의 무게를 감쌌다. 스티브는 레베카가 입을 열기 전까지 그녀가 떠나리라고 생각했다.

"그렇다면 그의 희생을 존중해줘요."

끝으로 레베카는 고통 어린 시선으로 스티브를 흘깃 보고 돌아선 다음, 어둠 속으로 사라졌다.

스티브가 방에 도착했을 때 버키는 이미 평상시처럼 창가에 있었다. 아성 앞의 들판은 이제 불빛으로 가득했다. 천막과 말과 사람들, 삶의 희미한 소리가 탑까지 이르렀다. 스티브가 코트를 벗는 동안 버키는 창문턱에 기댄 채 그를 돌아보았다.

"내일 그 순간. 우리 모두의 운명이 결정되겠죠."

버키의 목소리에는 스티브가 결코, 어떤 이야기에서도 들어본 적 없는 애석함과 약간의 갈망이 담겨있었다. 그는 가슴이 아프고 두려움으로 간담이 서늘했다. 스티브는 제 메이트에게 다가가 밤중에 불의 고리를 지켜보았다. 내일 그는 모든 것을 걸 사람들과 뜻을 함께할 것이다.

"당신은 이곳에 남아 있으면 좋겠어요."

버키는 그의 요구 사항, 즉 지시에 놀란 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 스티브는 목소리를 더 부드럽게 하려고 했다.

"당신은 안전해야 해요. 출전하기 전에 당신이 안전하다는 걸 알아야겠어요."

버키는 닫힌 표정으로 그를 지나쳤다.

"알았어요."

스티브는 버키의 어깨를 붙잡아 이마를 마주 댔다. 입맞춤까지 이르기에 가장 가까운 위치였다. 스티브가 기억하는 대로 버키의 입술은 여전히 도톰하고 분홍색이었다. 그러나 버키는 어둡고, 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없는 눈빛을 하고 그의 팔에서 빠져나갔다.

버키는 서랍에서 결혼식의 잔재인 비단을 꺼내고 스티브의 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 조끼, 셔츠, 브리치스. 그의 손은 단단하고 거의 주도적이었다. 스티브는 버키가 자신을 침대로 떠밀게 내버려 두었다. 공기가 차오르고, 눈깜짝할 사이에 분위기가 바뀌었다. 버키는 스티브의 손목을 잡고 차례차례 묶었다. 비단천은 스티브가 쉽게 벗어날 수 있을 만큼 느슨했지만, 버키가 이런 방식으로 그를 원한다는 걸 스티브에게 알려주기 위해 아직까지 튼튼했다.

잿빛 섞인 푸른 눈을 스티브에게, 안달 난 몸과 성기에 고정한 채 버키도 옷을 벗었다. 늘 그렇듯 버키는 그들 사이의 장벽으로 셔츠를 남겨두었다.

스티브는 버키가 위에서 꿈틀거리고, 허벅지와 복부, 가슴팍 위로 손이 움직이고, 뭉툭한 손톱이 유두를 긁어서 살덩이를 뾰족 세우고 괴롭게 하는 동안 숨을 들이마시려고 했다. 버키는 머리를 낮춰 스티브의 젖꼭지 주름을 이빨로 붙잡았고, 부드럽게 깨물었다.

버키의 이빨과 혀가 스티브의 몸 아래로 내려갔고, 그의 복근과 돌출된 골반뼈에 지대하게 관심을 기울였다. 입술이 마침내 축축한 귀두를 에워싸고 입천장에 닿도록 빨았다. 버키가 반쯤 선 성기의 뿌리를 손으로 감싸 엄지로 그 예민한 살덩이를 희롱하는 동안 스티브가 발에 경련을 일으키며 애끓는 소리를 냈다.

그런 다음 버키가 손가락을 움직여 스티브의 고환 뒤로 밀었고, 첨단을 누르고 문질러서 스티브가 감은 눈꺼풀 뒤로 별을 보게끔 만들었다.

갑자기 침으로 번들거리는 버키의 손가락이 항문 주위에 원을 그렸다. 스티브는 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 침대의 어둠 속에서 혼란스러워했다.

"음... 뭘 하는 거죠?"

버키는 그저 성기 주위에서 흥얼거리기만 했고, 스티브를 더 많이 받아들이기 위해 입술을 벌려 목구멍 아래로 삼켰다. 그는 스티브의 다리를 멀찍하게 떨어트려 어깨에 짊어지고선 더 높고, 더 넓게 밀었다. 그 움직임으로 버키의 호기심 많은 손가락을 위해 엉덩이가 벌려지는 동안 스티브는 약한 감정을 삼키려고 애썼다. 그의 일부는 다리를 오므려 버키를 밀어내고 싶어 했지만, 아주 많은 시간 이와 똑같은 자세로 버키와 잤기 때문에 그는 그렇게 할 수 없었다. 스티브는 아직도 허약한 폐를 가진 작은 소년인 것처럼 얕은 숨을 쉬었다.

스티브는 버키가 등을 펴고, 손으로 비틀고 밀치면서 엉덩이 골짜기에 손가락을 밀어 넣는 것을 보았다. 그런 다음 손가락이 스티브의 구멍에 돌아왔고, 버키의 것으로 미끈거렸다. 그 생각에 버키의 입안에 담긴 성기가 욱신거렸다.

처음엔 단지 손가락 끝이었다. 그 침입은 스티브에게 이상야릇하고, 리넨으로 덮인 버키의 어깨에 발가락이 곱아들게 했다. 버키는 괜찮다고 생각하듯이 다시 콧노래를 부르며 더욱 깊이 밀어 넣었고, 첫 번째 손가락 마디가 빽빽한 고리를 지나자 그와 같이 비틀었다. 스티브는 발작적으로 마른 침을 삼켰고, 버키의 손가락 주위로 그의 둔부가 경련을 일으켰다.

버키는 축축하고 외설적인 소리와 함께 성기를 뱉은 다음, 코를 박고 스티브의 고환을 핥았다. 버키가 손가락을 구부리자 갑자기 성기 아랫단이 불타듯이 화끈거렸고, 끝에서 액이 흘러나와 버키의 타액과 섞였다. 매정하지는 않게, 버키가 소리 내 웃었다.

"알파가 이걸 경험해보는 경우가 궁금했어요."

버키가 또다시 손가락을 구부리자 스티브는 발작적으로 속박된 주먹을 펼쳤다 쥐면서 신음했다.

버키가 스티브를 쑤시는 동안 이제 그의 내부엔 손가락 두 개가 들어왔다. 쓰라림이 늘었지만, 그다지 불쾌하진 않았다. 버키는 혀끝을 스티브의 귀두로 가져가 좁은 구멍을 깨끗하게 핥았다. 스티브의 저항 없는 입으로부터 신음의 나열을 끌어내고 있었다.

다리를 펼치고 엉덩이를 벌리자니 노출되는 기분이었고, 버키의 손가락의 작은 움직임이 스티브를 서서히 절정으로 끌고 가고 있었다. 버키가 귀두를 삼키기 위해 입술로 에워싼 순간, 스티브는 더는 미룰 수 없었고, 허리를 아치형으로 구부리며 버키의 어깨를 다리로 꽉 짓눌렀다. 버키의 입안과 턱 아래에 스티브의 것이 쏟아졌다.

버키가 그를 깨끗하게 핥고, 천천히 손가락을 빼내자 스티브는 불편하리만치 크게 벌어진 느낌을 받았다. 그는 침대 위에서 몸을 비틀었다.

"올라와요. 당신을 맛보고 싶으니까."

발을 끌며 올라온 버키는 스티브의 어깨 양옆에 무릎을 세우고 침대 머리판에 팔뚝을 얹었다. 그의 구멍은 분홍빛에 매끄러우며, 손이 닿지 않는 곳에 있었다. 스티브는 바닥나고 있는 과즙을 핥기 위해 목을 길게 빼려 했다.

마침내 버키가 스티브의 입 위로 그 자신을 내려놓자, 뜨겁고 반들거리는 주름이 입 맞추듯 그의 입술에 마중 나왔다. 스티브는 느슨하게 속박된 손을 비틀며 게걸스럽게 버키를 집어삼켰다.

스티브가 혀로 애무하는 동안 버키는 끝마치기 위해 자신을 주먹으로 때렸고, 속박된 스티브의 손 위로 씨를 쏟아냈다.

이튿날 아침, 스티브가 옷을 입을 때 버키는 아직도 부스스한 머리를 하고 침대 위에 책상다리로 앉아 있었다.

"당신이 이곳에 머물렀으면 하는 내 심정을 이해해줘서 고마워요."

버키는 고개를 끄덕였지만, 그의 눈은 처음 도착했을 때처럼 갑작스럽게 벽을 세웠다. 스티브는 그대로 남고 싶고, 버키를 이해시키고 싶었지만, 시간이 얼마 남지 않았다. 또다시 간담이 서늘해지고 불안감이 일었다. 스티브는 자신이 실수하고 있나 궁금한 게 처음이 아니었지만, 구겨진 시트에 둘러싸여 아직도 졸음이 눈에 달라붙어 있는 버키는 아주 연약해 보였다.

스티브는 전장에서 이 모습을 지키고 싶고, 무엇을 위해 싸우는지 기억하고 싶었다. 아버지의 영광이나 영토의 보존을 위해서가 아니라, 이 사람이 침대에서, 그의 가슴 속에서 안전하고 자유롭게 살아갈 수 있도록 하기 위해서였다.

스티브는 문을 잠갔다. 그가 뜰에서 하울리를 만나기 위해 떠나는 동안 열쇠를 꽂아넣은 안쪽이 덜컹거렸다.

무기고는 복잡해도 체계화되어 있었다. 마부와 대장장이들이 전사 하나하나를 빠른 속도로 처리하는 중이었다. 이미 무장하고 준비를 마친 하울리가 바깥에서 서성거리고 있었고, 덤덤은 그가 가장 좋아하는 전투용 도끼를 가지고 노는 중이었다.

"적색의 공포와 격돌할 준비는 됐어, 대장?"

폴스워스가 언뜻 보기에 느긋한 자세로 말했다. 스티브는 그가 적어도 속내에 칼 십수 개는 숨겼으며, 상대방을 죽이는 방법을 십여 가지는 더 안다는 걸 알고 있었다.

"당장이라도 준비됐어.”

스티브가 갑옷을 부착하고 칼을 차는 동안 폴스워스가 건조하게 웃었다. 스티브는 등에 방패를 올리고 있었다. 폴스워스는 자신의 정찰 활동이 주요한 정보의 근원이었기 때문에 그들이 무엇을 직면하게 될지 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다.

갑옷은 스티브의 몸에 잘 어울리고 꼭 맞았다. 검과 방패의 무게가 그의 마음속 깊은 구석에 자리한 비탄과 공포를 걷어내고 있었다. 스티브는 제 느물거리는 웃음이 진심이라는 걸 알았다.

“위험할 수도 있어.”

하울리는 익숙한 대화에 어둡게 웃었다.

“항상 위험했지.”

그들은 모두가 고대하고 있는 싸움을 기다리며 암울하게 웃었다. 남부에서 자잘한 접전을 치른지 수년 만에야 교전을 벌이게 되었다. 점령지에서는 한 번에 몇 사람만 도와줄 수 있었다. 어쩌면 그들이 상황을 영원히 바꾸게 될지도 모른다.

그들은 집합하는 군대를 지켜보며 성문 밖으로 나섰다. 레베카의 양옆에 그녀의 알파들과 검은 옷의 궁수가 있었고, 그들의 말은 이동할 것을 요구하며 쉴 새 없이 발굽을 굴렀다.

버지니아가 그들 옆에서 멈췄다. 새 갑옷의 판금이 그녀와 함께 이동하고 움직이면서 햇살에 번쩍거렸다. 버지니아는 스티브가 늘상 들은 것만큼이나 참으로 아름다웠고, 붉은 방패가 그녀의 옆구리에서 형형하게 빛났다. 그녀는 그들을 내려다보며 호의적인 미소를 지었다.

"그래서, 윈터 솔저가 돌아왔다?"

"윈터 솔저?"

버지니아가 검은 옷의 궁수를 가리키자 때마침 그자의 검은 말이 머리를 거칠게 흔들며 옆으로 벗어났다.

"그가 누구인지 모르시나요?"

스티브는 고개를 저었다. 버지니아의 미소는 사라지지 않았지만, 날이 서 있었다.

“흥미롭네요.”

버지니아의 목소리는 평온하고 웃음기까지 띠었다. 그러나 그녀의 능수능란한 감정 통제는 그 어떤 것도 드러내지 않았다. 버지니아는 집결하는 병력을 향해 말을 돌려 스티브를 지나쳤다.

스티브는 저도 모르게 소리쳤다.

"그 자가 누굽니까?"

버지니아가 부하들과 합류하기 위해 말을 모는 와중 되받아 소리치며 뒤돌았다.

"당대의 가장 전설적인 궁수죠!"

잠시 동안 스티브는 레베카의 알파들이 모여드는 사이 그 궁수와 레베카를 주시했다.

레베카는 허리띠의 검은 무언가에 손가락을 담갔다가 뺨에 줄을 그렸다. 처음엔 오른뺨, 그다음엔 왼뺨. 토니에서의 레베카의 행위가 거울처럼 비치고 있었다. 레베카가 뒤돌자 스티브는 한순간 그녀가 똑바로 바라보는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 그녀의 얼굴은 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수 없었으며, 차갑고 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다.

스티브는 레베카와 버지니아가 우두머리로서 제자리를 차지한다고 보았다. 저 군대는 버키의 요청에 따라 그의 고향을 방어하기 위해 왔으며, 다가오는 무리에 맞서는 방어선이었다.

스티브는 버키를 볼 수 있다고 믿으며 마지막으로 서쪽 탑을 올려다보았다. 그러나 창문은 텅 비었고 커튼만이 바람에 부풀어 오르고 있을 뿐이었다.

스티브는 하울리에게 밖으로 이동하자며 손짓했고, 정문이 아니라 도시 외곽의 동쪽 구릉으로 통하는 숨겨진 경로로 이끌었다.

_주둔지로 부하들을 이끌고 레드 스컬을 제거하세요. 통솔력을 끊어내는 겁니다. 그게 유일한 방법이에요._

스티브는 레베카가 옳았음을 깨달았다. 전술가로서의 그녀는 그의 가문에서 내놓은 가장 훌륭한 전술가와 비등했다. 하지만 집결시킨 병력이 마지막 전투지로 결정한 남쪽 경계의 들판으로 이동하는 동안 스티브는 어째서인지 침략군이 골짜기로 들어오리란 걸 알면서도 구릉을 넘어 은밀히 다가가는 것이 비겁하게만 느껴졌다.

그들이 이동하는 경로는 나무와 바위에 가려졌고, 비명 소리와 금속의 비틀림을 흐릿하게 만들었다. 전투가 시작되는 순간 퍽 하고 표적에 화살이 꽂히는 소리가 났다.

그들은 마침내 공터의 끝, 광산업 때문에 댐이 건설된 이후로 수년간 물이 흐르지 않은 노년기 하천에 이르렀다. 현장은 혼돈 속에 있었다. 병사와 말들이 쓰러졌으며 땅이 진흙과 피로 붉게 물들어가고 있었다. 스티브는 저 멀리 레베카를, 희망의 등불과 같은 그녀의 하얀 망토를 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 버지니아가 화살을 피하려고 불타는 듯한 붉은색 방패를 공중으로 들어 올렸다.

"서둘러, 대장. 나가야 돼."

모리타가 그를 잡아당겼다. 나머지 사람들은 이미 개울의 보호책을 향해 비탈을 내려가고 있었다. 그들은 쭈그린 채 천천히, 그리고 조용하게 아래로 이동했다.

스티브는 이제 일렬로 선 궁수들에게 보호를 받는 적군의 지도자를 볼 수 있었다. 그자의 빨갛고 괴물 같은 얼굴이 희미하고 탁한 빛 속에서도 두드러졌다. 궁수들이 쏜 두꺼운 석궁 화살은 누구든지 가까이 다가오는 사람들을 쓰러트리고 있었다.

한창 전투가 치열할 때 그들은 풀로 덮인 벽에 가슴과 등을 기대고 레드 스컬 주변의 방어진에 틈새를 찾아 주시했다. 레베카와 그녀의 알파들은 무서운 정확도로 보병 부대를 몰아넣어 핵심 전투력을 둘러싼 인간 방어벽을 밀어붙이고 있었다. 그들의 검이 허공에 붉은 호를 그리는 사이 검은 옷의 인영이 뒤쪽에서 다른 궁수들을 쓰러트렸다.

그의 움직임은 부드럽되 신속하고, 우아하면서 낯익었다. 그리고 소름이 끼치는 순간, 스티브는 깨달았다. 저 궁수는 버키라고. 스티브의 오메가, 그는 안전하게 성에 숨는 대신 전쟁터에 있었다. 버키는 구부린 손으로 화살통에서 화살 다발을 꺼내 적병 셋을 연달아 해치웠다. 그리고 다리로 말을 복잡하게 돌리고는 둘을 더 쓰러트렸다.

버키는 몹시 훌륭했다.

스티브는 그의 몸이 움직였던 방식, 넓은 어깨와 휘감긴 근육으로 짐작했지만, 이것은 뭔가 다른, 억제되지 않은 무언가였다.

갑작스레 레베카가 그 곁에 나타나 그녀의 오라비에게 가까이 접근한 적병의 머리에 칼을 꽂아넣었다. 그들은 완벽한 동시성, 다년간의 연습에서 비롯된 용이함으로 함께 움직였다.

스티브의 본능이 전쟁터를 가로질러 자신의 것을 지키기 위해, 버키를 붙잡아 가능한 한 싸움에서 멀리 달아나기 위해 악을 썼다. 그러나 그는 움직일 수 없었고, 그들의 위치를 위태롭게 할 수 없었다.

드디어 버지니아의 부대가 우측에 혼선을 가져왔고, 기병대가 강제로 적군의 지도자를 향해 가까이 나아가는 동안 그녀의 궁수들이 일제히 화살을 날렸다. 레드 스컬은 부하들에게 우측면을 수비하라고 명령을 내리며 허둥지둥했다. 그자의 후위가 이동하면서 강바닥이 무방비해졌다.

하울리가 하나 되어 동시에 움직였다. 게이브와 데르니에는 단검으로 베고 목을 꺾으면서 가장 가까이 위치한 위병들을 처치했다. 폴스워스와 모리타는 아직 인근에 있는 궁수 몇명을 신속히 처리하는 데 착수했다. 적군의 지도자에게 이르는 길이 열리고 있었다.

레드 스컬은 인정사정없는 무력에 맞섰으나 당해낼 재간이 없었다. 그의 검이 그리는 호는 매섭고 완고했지만, 스티브의 땅으로 오랜 시간 진군하고 교전을 벌이면서 피로한 상태였다. 반면 스티브는 기운이 보존되어 여전히 생기 넘쳤다. 그는 기회를 발견하고 그것을 거머쥐었다.

스티브는 최대한 오른쪽에, 그리고 진창 아래를 향해 레드 스컬의 흉부에 검을 푹 찔러넣고, 더 많은 분노와 자신에게 느끼는 것을 용납한 증오심으로 비틀어 뽑았다. 아버지가 남긴 것 때문에. 가면 뒤에서 싸우고 있는 버키 때문에. 자신이 결정해야 하는 모든 곤란한 선택 때문에.

흠뻑 젖은 땅 위로 피가 스며들었다. 스티브는 엄청난 증오심과 함께 그자를 바라보면서 인간의 것이 아닌 그 두 눈에 생기가 서서히 사그라드는 모습을 지켜보았다.

스티브는 죽어가는 적에게서 고개를 들었다. 그건 느릿한 동작으로 일어났다.

스티브는 버키가 그들 쪽으로 말을 험하게 돌리면서 대형을 이탈해 자신을 향해 달려오는 것을 보았다. 그의 화살이 하울리 뒤의 표적들에게 적중하자 시체가 쓰러지면서 쿵 소리가 났다. 스티브는 마지막까지 남은 궁수가 버키를 향해 똑바로 화살을 쏘는 순간 몸을 돌렸다. 화살이 명중하면서 버키는 균형을 잃었고, 안장 위에서 몸을 뒤틀더니 쿵 하고 땅에 떨어졌다.

스티브와 하울리는 남은 적을 쓰러트리면서 버키에게 달려갔다.

"버키!"

스티브는 절규를 들었고, 맞은편에서 레베카가 그들을 향해 질주하다가 말이 정지하기도 전에 내리는 모습을 보았다. 그녀는 지면에 무릎을 꿇고 버키의 얼굴에서 가면을 벗겼다.

"버키, 버키."

"아, 그냥 살짝 찔린 거야, 벡."

버키는 미소를 지으려다 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

스티브는 버키에게 가고 싶었지만, 레베카의 넓은 등이 버키를 보호하기 위해 몸을 기울인 채 가로막았다. 그녀는 빠르고 낮은 소리로 말하고 있었다.

"화살을 관통시켜서 제거해야 돼."

버키는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람이 서로에게 시선을 고정한 채 레베카의 주먹이 화살대를 쥐었고, 그다음 화살을 밀어 넣었다. 그녀의 손목의 움직임은 빠르고 엄격했다. 화살이 강제적으로 근육과 힘줄을 지나 반대편에서 튀어나오는 동안 버키는 비명을 질렀고, 흰자위에 출혈이 생겼다.

레베카는 화살촉을 부러트린 다음 입술에 가져가 금속에 대고 혀를 날름거렸다. 그녀는 침을 뱉었다.

"독이야."

레베카는 버키를 가슴에 끌어안고 화살대를 뽑는 동안 손으로 상처를 내리눌렀다. 게이브가 그들 곁에 무릎을 꿇고 관통된 상처를 손으로 살피면서 확인하자 버키가 괴로워하며 앓는 소리를 냈다.

"치료사에게 데려가야 합니다."

레베카는 버키를 껴안고 망토로 상처를 누르면서 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

"제 말에 태우는 걸 도와주세요."

스티브는 제자리에서 얼어붙었다. 그를 둘러싼 세상은 그가 이해할 수 있는 것보다 빠르게 움직이고 있었다. 레베카가 다시 말에 오르자 덤덤이 버키를 들어 올려 그의 몸을 레베카의 가슴팍에 기대 놓았다. 버키는 레베카의 어깨 너머로 스티브를 돌아보았는데, 그의 시선은 부드럽고 고단했다. _안녕이라고 말하면서._

"잠깐..."

그러나 레베카가 전속력으로 말을 몰아 버키를 전장에서 빼내는 동안 스티브는 너무 늦었고, 목소리는 꺼질 듯했다. 스티브가 얼어붙어 있는 사이 저 멀리 기수가 작은 점에 지나지 않을 때까지 점점 멀어져갔다.

버지니아가 남은 적을 처리하기 위해 부대를 이끌 때 세상은 그에 의해 급속히 움직였다. 그녀는 잔혹하고도 효율적이었다. 그들은 포로를 사로잡지 않았는데, 교전 수칙이 합의되지 않은 데다가 버지니아가 부하들에게 행동의 자유를 주었기 때문이다.

나머지 하울리가 스티브 주위로 모여드는 사이 덤덤이 그들의 말을 되찾고 스티브를 안장에 밀어 올렸다. 그들은 전사자들, 피의 강과 깨진 방패를 지나 달렸다.

스티브는 얼굴에 흘러내리는 눈물이 그저 바람 때문이라고 자기 자신에게 일렀다. 그의 호흡은 말의 속도와 전투로 쌓인 피로에 의해서만 가슴에서 사라졌다.

이미 전령이 승전보를 가지고 성에 당도해 로저스와 반즈, 포츠, 그리고 스타크의 깃발이 벌써 벽에 걸려 있었다. 스티브는 입안이 썼다. 덤덤이 그를 말에서 끌어당겨 아성으로 이끌었다. 치료사의 거처는 안전하고 벽으로 둘러싸인 아성 깊숙한 곳에 있었는데, 공기 중에서 약초와 향 냄새가 났다.

레베카는 등을 구부린 채 좌판에 앉아 땋은 머리에 손가락을 파묻고 지저분한 머리 가닥을 빼내고 있었다. 그녀의 눈이 마침내 스티브를 인사불성 상태에서 깨어나게 했다.

"내 오메가를 전쟁터에 데려가다니!"

레베카가 그를 향해 시선을 들어 올렸다. 그리고 처음으로, 스티브는 그녀의 얼굴에서 억누르지 않는 분노를 볼 수 있었다. 분노는 아주 격렬하고 걷잡을 수 없어서 레베카가 말하기도 전에 스티브가 한 발짝 물러서게 만들었다.

"버키가 당신 소유였던 적은 없어!"

레베카는 소리 지르지 않았지만, 차라리 방 안에서 말의 위력이 메아리치는 게 나았을 것이다. 그녀는 천천히, 위태롭게 일어났다.

"마킹하고 좆 좀 집어넣었다고 그게 버키에 대한 어떤 권리라도 주는 것 같아? 안 그래."

레베카는 모든 분노와 증오가 알파로서의 음색에 영향이 가게 했다. 스티브는 도전 의식으로 주먹이 쥐어지는 것을 느끼며 그녀와 싸울 준비를 했다.

"당신에게 제임스를 데려갈 권리는 없어."

결국 버키는 모든 법과 관습에 의해 스티브에게 속하므로 그가 옳았다. 그러나 레베카는 그가 가진 버키에 대한 권리를 인정하지 않으면서 조금도 물러서지 않았다. 스티브는 등 뒤로 하울리가 긴장하고, 불쑥 행동을 개시할 준비를 하는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그를 도울지 아니면 서로 떨어트릴지는 확신하지 못했다.

"권리?! 버키는 반년이 넘도록 여기에서 살았는데 당신은 아직도 아무것도 몰라! 당신은 이 땅에서 제일 뛰어난 궁수를 두고 구출을 기다리는 공주님처럼 탑에 가둔 거야."

목소리는 통렬하고 냉소적이었다. 그리고 레베카는 스티브의 아픈 곳을 전부 잡아당겼다. 그녀는 버키가 아직 스티브를 받아들이지 않았으며, 스티브가 중요하고 유일한 방법으로 자신을 이해하도록 하지 않았음을 알고 있다. 스티브는 물에 빠져 죽어가고, 절망과 두려움이 수면과 가까운 곳에서 헤엄치는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다.

"만일 제임스가 포로로 붙잡혔다면, 남부에 끌려간 그 같은 사람들에게 그자들이 무슨 짓을 하는지 알고 있을 텐데!"

나약함으로, 기억 속의 참상으로 인해 스티브의 목소리가 갈라졌다.

"그것이 우리 둘 중 누구보다도 고향을 지킬 모든 권리를 버키에게 부여해줘."

"제임스가 죽을 수도 있었어!"

필사적인 호소에 레베카의 표정이 아주 약간 부드러워졌지만, 조금도 힘을 잃지 않았다. 그리고 마침내 스티브는 어째서 그만큼 많은 알파가 이 여자를 따르고, 그녀가 전장에서 횃불처럼 빛나는지를 이해했다.

"전장에 나설 때마다 당신과 난 그런 선택을 해. 당신은 무슨 권리로 버키의 선택권을 빼앗는 거야? 정말로 버키가 자기 자신을 위한 결정을 내릴 수 없다고 생각해? 버키는 자기 목숨이 위험한 걸 모른다고?"

그들 사이의 침묵으로 귀가 먹먹해졌다.

"난 당신에게 그의 희생을 존중해달라고 부탁했어."

그 말이 물리적 타격처럼 주위를 둘러싸면서 스티브는 레베카에게 한 대 맞은 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 그녀는 알고 있었다. 버키가 군에 합류하기로 계획한 전투가 시작되기 전에도 알고 있었다. 그리고 버키를 도왔다. 레베카는 결혼에서 버키가 치른 희생에 대해 언급하지 않았지만, 그는 원하지도 않았던 집을 지키기 위해 자신을 희생했다.

느닷없이 나니가 나타났는데, 그녀의 주름진 얼굴은 진지했고, 두 눈 주위가 팽팽했다. 나니는 언쟁할 여지를 남기지 않고 스티브에게 따라오라는 몸짓을 했다.

"함께 가시지요."

레베카는 스티브가 지나쳐 갈 때 뻣뻣하게 서서 자리를 지켰다. 나니는 스티브를 밝은 돌과 흰 시트, 간이침대가 있는 방으로 데리고 갔다.

"저희가 제임스에게 해독제를 주긴 했지만, 이겨내기 위해선 더 강한 게 필요합니다."

버키는 간이침대의 하얀 시트에 폭 싸여서 아주 작아 보였다. 치료사들이 버키의 옷을 벗겼기 때문에 처음으로 그 몸이 스티브에게 완전히 드러났다. 그건 침해이자 그를 빼앗아 간 또 다른 선택 같았다. 매끈하고 튼튼한 다리는 곧으면서 약간 벌어졌고, 판판한 복부에는 배에서 가슴으로 털이 이어졌다. 스티브의 눈이 왼어깨로, 버키가 여태까지 숨겨왔던 그 부위로 움직였다.

그 흉터는 커다랗고, 벌겋고, 쭈글쭈글하며 흉측했다. 게다가 가슴뼈 중앙에서 어깨와 이두근 아래 너머로 뻗어있었다. 스티브는 이런 피해를 줬을 무기를 짐작할 수가 없었다. 그는 이와 비슷한 상처를 오로지 고문에서나 보았다. 엉망진창인 흉터 가운데엔 오늘 화살을 맞아 생긴 구멍이 있었는데, 붕대에 피가 배어 나왔다. 화살은 딱 어깻죽지가 시작되는 부분에 박혀 아슬아슬하게 쇄골을 비껴 나갔다.

"내가 어떻게 하길 바라는 겁니까?"

스티브는 자신을 주시하는 시선에 무력함을 느꼈지만, 그에겐 이 상처를 고칠 방법이 아무것도 없었다. 나니는 스티브를 앞으로, 점점 간이침대와 가까워지게 밀었다.

"노팅, 본딩, 그것은 대부분의 알파들이 이해하는 것처럼 권리의 주장이나 소유권뿐만 아니라 신뢰와 연결과도 관련되어 있지요."

스티브는 자리를 박차 그녀에게서, 그리고 그들이 있는지도 모르는 것 같은 버키에게서 물러났다. 꿈쩍하지도 않은 나니는 계속해서 이야기했다.

"알파와 오메가 사이의 연결 관계는 강력합니다. 성욕을 충족시키고 자손을 얻을 수 있을 뿐만 아니라 더 강한 단일체를 만들어내지요. 떨어질 때보다 함께일 때 더 강한 것이 짝이랍니다."

"그 말은 즉...? 지금?"

나니는 근엄하고 차분한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"저는 물러나겠습니다."

그런 다음 방은 텅 비어 조용했고, 버키의 부자연스러운 호흡만이 공중에 가득했다.

스티브가 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇자 버키가 그를 바라보았지만, 시선의 초점이 맞지 않고 고통으로 흐릿했다. 스티브가 그를 만지기 위해 손을 뻗었을 때, 버키는 간이침대 위에서 온몸을 경련하며 움찔거렸고, 스티브의 손은 허공을 맴돌다 물러났다.

버키는 그걸 몹시 싫어했다. 불안해하고 겁에 질린 그 소리는 그의 마음속에서 반복해서 재생되었다. 그가 부상을 찾는 것처럼 제 몸을 더듬은 후 기억을 돌이키던 방식이었다.

스티브는 할 수 없었다. 간이침대에 올라타 이미 자신의 손에 너무 많은 고통을 겪은 버키에게 강요할 수 없었다. 스티브가 이 세상에서 누구보다도 사랑하는 사람은 버키였다. 그는 내심 그 사실을 인정하지 못했고, 너무 늦은 지금에서야 시인했다.

스티브는 불에 덴 것처럼 바닥에서 벌떡 일어났고, 몸을 돌려 주춤 발을 뗐다. 그는 비틀거리면서 방 밖으로 나왔다. 스티브는 마치 끈이 잘린 것처럼 아직 복도에 서 있는 레베카 앞에 무릎을 부딪치고 그녀의 배에 얼굴을 묻었다. 만일 버키가 알파였다면 그녀에게서 버키의 냄새가 났을 것이다.

"제발, 제임스를 도와줘. 그를 잃을 순 없어."

레베카의 손이 조심스럽고 불안하게 그의 어깨에서 멈췄고, 그의 주먹이 그녀의 옆구리를, 갑옷의 가죽을 꽉 쥐었다. 스티브는 애걸하고 있었다. 버키가 그 자신을 치료해줄 누군가를 원한다면 그 사람은 바로 레베카였다.

"제임스는 평생, 늘 내 목숨과도 같았어. 부탁이야."

레베카의 자세는 스티브와 대조적으로 뻣뻣했고, 그를 밀어내고 싶은 걸 참고 있었다.

"무슨 소리야? 당신은 반년 전에 버키를 만났잖아."

스티브가 레베카에게 기대어 말했다. 그녀의 갑옷이 목소리의 떨림과 소리를 죽였다.

"열두 살에 그를 만났어. 내가 강 옆에 있는 나무 위의 소년이었을 때."

갑자기 레베카가 스티브를 감싸 안더니 속삭이는 것처럼 그의 머리를 부드럽게 잡았다.

" _스티비._ "

오랫동안 그를 그렇게 부른 사람은 아무도 없었다. 스티브는 레베카의 허리에 팔을 감고 그 품에서 울었다. 레베카는 스티브를 살살 흔들고 그의 머리칼에 손을 집어넣었다.

"스티비. 왜 우리에게 말하지 않았어?"

레베카는 무척 다정했고, 부드러운 목소리를 냈다.

"버키가 날 기억하지 못했으니까. 난 그게 버키에게 아무 의미도 없는 줄 알았어."

레베카가 똑같이 강하고 부드럽게 스티브를 껴안았다. 그녀의 몸은 단호하고 흔들림 없이 그의 절망을 받아들이며 그를 떠받치고 있었다. 레베카의 손이 얼굴을 위로 이끌면서 스티브는 버키의 것과는 사뭇 다른, 따뜻한 갈색 눈을 똑바로 들여다보았다.

"버키에게 말해. 네가 누군지 이해시키는 거야."

레베카의 미소는 슬프고 진솔했다.

"버키는 오랫동안 가슴에 널 간직했어. 언젠가 행복해질 수 있다는 희망을 지키기 위해 노력한 거야."

레베카는 스티브를 놓아주고 있었다. 스티브는 그녀의 자세에서 그것을, 그녀의 몸에서 일어난 변화를, 그녀의 얼굴에서 절망과 안도가 뒤섞인 것을 느꼈다.

"내가 버키를 넘겨줬을 유일한 사람이 너였어."


	8. VII. Bucky

_내게 상처받은 영혼만 남았어도_   
_당신은 계속해서 날 사랑할 건가요?_

어깨의 통증이 가슴 위로, 배와 엉덩이, 다리 아래로 퍼진다. 말의 움직임은 그에게 고통스러운 충격을 가한다. 베카의 향, 피, 그리고 진흙 냄새.

그는 아자노에 있다.

아니, 아니다. 그건 오래전 일이었다.

버키는 들판 위에 있고, 스티브가 배신감과 분노가 어린 눈, 그 낯익은 푸른색 눈으로 그를 바라보고 있었다. 그 눈이 그런 식으로 버키를 바라보는 건 처음 있는 일이었다.

버키는 좋은 오메가가 되기 글렀다. 제 알파의 목소리에 귀 기울이지도 않고, 순종하지도 않았다. 그는 달라지는 걸 배우기 위해, 맞지 않는 틀에 자신을 집어넣기 위해 노력하려고 했다. 가장자리를 긁어내고 제 일부을 잘라냈지만, 그것으론 부족했다.

버키는 베카에게 의지해 갈고리 같은 오른손으로 그녀의 망토를 붙잡았다. 그러자 묵직한 모직이 손가락 사이를 간지럽혔다. 그의 가슴팍과 팔 사이에 끼인 베카의 호흡은 거칠었다. 고통이 몸에 퍼지고, 선명하고 지독한 빛이 버키에게 밀려들었다. 그는 아자노가 끝이라고 생각했고, 그러기를 원했었다. 운명은 그를 그곳으로 데려가지 않았지만, 이번에는 어쩌면.

그들이 성에 도착했을 때 버키는 안뜰을 인식했다. 난간에 서 있는 스티브, 흐릿하고 우중충한 9월의 빛 속에서도 황금빛인 머리카락을 본 기억이 마음을 콕콕 찔렀다. 버키는 탑을 올려다보았다. 그의 탑. _그와 스티브의 탑을._

베카가 찾아왔었다. 고작 한 시간 전이었지만, 이젠 그 한 시간이 몹시 길게 느껴지고 있었다. 버키는 그게 아주 오래전이었던 것처럼 기억했다.

오래된 금속이 그보다 큰 힘에 구부러져 자물쇠가 깨졌다.

베카가 보따리를 들고 문간에 있었다. 까맣고, 가죽과 땀의 친숙한 냄새. 버키의 갑옷이었다.

"아직도 내 선물 가지고 있어?"

베카가 예리하고 포식자와 같은 미소를 지었다. 그리고 버키는 아주 오랫동안 쓴 무관심의 가면이 사라지면서 제 얼굴이 반응하는 것을 느꼈다.

"항상 가지고 있었어."

베카는 그녀의 목에 손가락을 댔고, 고통스러울 정도로 스스럼없이 손끝으로 피부를 밀었다. 손바닥과 손가락이 버키의 목과 귀, 수천 번이나 돌아다닌 길을 쓸었다. 노란색과 호박색의 짙은 얼룩이 섞인 갈색 눈동자가 그를 바라보면서 질문을 던졌다.

"버키..."

버키는 베카가 그 또한 의심하게 할 수는 없었다. 지금은, 오늘은 그럴 수 없었다.

"내가 확신하는지 묻지 말아줘."

그리고 베카는 버키에게 필요했던 게 무엇인지, 버키가 어떤 사람인지 항상 알고 있었다.

"그래."

갑옷은 두 번째 피부와 같았고, 버키가 거의 잊어버린 방식으로 그를 완전하게 만들었다. 위축시킨 버키의 일부분이 가죽과 금속의 감촉에 갑자기 생기가 돌았다.

그들은 도망가거나 숨지 않았다. 버키는 언제나 베카 옆이 제 자리였던 것처럼 성큼성큼 걸었다. 두려워하고 경의를 표하는 시선, 오메가는 받지 못했을 시선을 받았다.

버키의 말이 성문에서 기다리고 있었다. 녀석은 그를 알아보고 간식을 기대하면서 부드러운 주둥이를 손바닥에 댔다. 버키는 가면 뒤에서 미소 지었다. 오메가는 전투를 위해 말을 준비할 필요가 없지만, 베카는 버키를 위해 말을 준비했다. 이날을 기다리면서. 베카는 항상 버키보다 희망적이었다.

베카가 버키를 말에서 끌어내리자 그의 어깨가 크게 흔들렸다. 버키는 자신이 지른 비명 소리에 나무에서 새떼가 날아오른다고 생각했다. 목이 쓰라린 느낌에 자신이 계속 비명을 지르고 있는 건지 궁금했다. 이제 그는 안전한 성을 떠난 게 실수였는지 궁금했다. 탑에 있었더라면. 남았어야 했다면.

그는 아자노에 있다. 공중에는 연기가. 어깨에는 불이.

아니, 아니다. 그건 오래전 일이었다.

강한 팔이 버키를 껴안고 석조 복도를 따라 반쯤은 질질 끌고, 반쯤은 들고 날랐다. 시종들은 바라보는 것을 멈추고, 두려워서 입을 손으로 틀어막는 것을 그만두었다.

치료사들이 냉정하고 빠른 손으로 옷을 벗겨냈다. 그들은 상처를 만지고 지지고, 잘라냈다. 그리고 그들이 상처를 소독하는 동안 버키는 또다시 비명을 질렀다.

치료사들은 버키의 머리를 뒤로 젖히고 마실 것을 강요했다. 액체가 타르처럼 천천히 미끄러지듯 내려가며 쓰라린 목을 불태웠다. 버키는 쿨럭거리고 거부하려 했지만, 그들은 계속 머리를 붙들었다.

그는 아자노에 있다.

그가 그 자신을 보고 있을 뿐만 아니라 밑에는 말이, 손에는 활이 느껴졌고, 겨냥하는 동안 화살 깃이 손끝을 지나가고 있었다.

그들은 3일 전에 돌아갔어야 했다. 그리고 버키는 배에서 열기가 돌아 근질거리고 타오르는 것을 느꼈다. 갑옷과 가면이 분비선을 덮어 향을 약화시켰다. 나머지는 들러붙은 진흙과 피에 덮여 있었다.

이 때문에 버키는 알파들이 참호에서 자는 동안 그들을 두려움과 갈망으로 주시하느라 잘 수가 없었다. 베카가 알고 있는지는 불확실했다. 베카도 그와 마찬가지로 그의 발정기를 계산할 수 있는 동시에 알고 있었다.

침입자는 유격대원들이었다. 그들은 밤에 기습 공격을 하고, 낮엔 삼림지대에 숨어 있었다. 지원을 받고자 누군가를 보내기엔 병력이 부족했기 때문에 모두 남아 간신히 잠을 자고, 빠듯하게 견뎌 내고 있었다. 어둠 속에서 적 몇몇을 해치우면서.

버키는 자신이 어떤지, 몸에 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 지금까지 몇 년을 숨겨왔다.

스티브가 높은 곳에서 버키를 내려다보고 있었다. 추웠다. 몸이 차갑고, 오들오들 떨리고 있었다.

스티브는 이제 버키의 혐오스러운 기형을 전부 볼 수 있었다. 스티브가 질문하는 사이, 버키는 그의 얼굴에서 공포와 혐오감을 읽었다.

"내가 어떻게 하길 바라는 겁니까?"

스티브가 버키에게 원하고, 필요로 하거나 욕망하는 건 아무것도 남지 않은 것처럼. 버키는 배에서 팔다리로 퍼지는 한기를 느꼈다.

그 자리엔 치료사도 있었다. 그녀는 버키의 기형을 알고 있었으니 지금 스티브에게 보여준 사람 또한 그녀일 것이다. 치료사가 말하고 있었지만, 버키는 듣지 않았다. 듣고 싶지 않았다.

그런 다음 치료사는 물러갔다. 버키와 함께 스티브만 남겨두고.

버키는 스티브에게 미안하다고 말하고 싶었다. 여기엔 오래 있지 않을 거라고. 스티브는 다른 누군가, 원하는 사람, 가치 있는 사람을 찾을 수 있다고. 하지만 두려움이 사라지지 않은 스티브의 얼굴과 쓰리고 타르로 가득한 버키의 목은 어떠한 소리도 낼 수 없을 것이다.

스티브가 손을 뻗어 버키의 멀쩡한 어깨 피부에 손가락을 얹었다. 버키의 꽁꽁 언 피부에 비해 스티브의 손은 화끈거리고 뜨거웠다. 버키는 그 손길을 막고 싶었지만, 정작 스티브가 손을 물리자 그립고, 다시 돌아오기를 갈망했다. 마치 목이 말라 죽어가는 사람이 물을 갈구하듯이. 이건 스티브의 손길을 느낄 마지막 기회일 수도 있었다. 예전엔 그 손길을 얼마나 원했는지 결코 깨닫지 못했다.

그러나 스티브는 더 이상 버키를 만지지 않았다. 대신 떠났고, 방은 다시 텅 비었다. 공허하고, 하얗고, 차갑게.

그는 아자노에 있다.

어깨를 에워싼 덫이 살을 찢고 당기며 버키를 말에서 끌어당겼다. 그는 숨이 턱 막힌 채로 말 옆에 떨어졌다. 덫이 그를 땅에서 잡아당겼는데, 몸무게와 피부에 박힌 금속 갈고리 때문에 어깨가 뜯어지고 있었다.

버키는 고통으로 희뿌연 시야를 통해 베카를 보았다. 악마처럼 달리는 것이 그녀 뒤에 있었다. 베카는 기수를 끌어당겨 붙잡고, 말 위에서 도약해 그의 등 뒤에 착지했다. 그녀의 단검이 그의 가슴팍에 파고들었고, 복부와 목을 갈랐다. 피가 베카의 손과 얼굴에 튀어 올랐다.

베카는 버키 위로 몸을 웅크렸다. 피의 가면은 베카가 어깨에서 덫을 살필 때 그녀의 두려움을 감춰주지 못했다. 덫이 갑옷을 찢으면서 어깨에서 생긴 구멍에 피가 솟아 나왔다. 그것은 달콤한 발정향과 뒤섞인 구리 냄새가 났다. 가면은 사라졌고, 갑옷이 버키의 목과 갈가리 찢긴 어깨를 보호했다.

버키는 베카 너머로 안절부절 못하고 움직이는 알파들을 보았다. 목숨을 걸고 싸우고 있었지만, 적들도 그에게 눈길을 돌리고 있었다. 버키는 자신의 향이 그들에게 자극적이라는 걸, 전투로 끓어오른 피가 그걸 더 악화시킨다는 걸 알고 있었다.

베카가 몸을 꼿꼿이 세우며 그들에게 몸을 돌렸다. 그녀의 손에선 아직도 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지고, 흩뿌려진 피가 얼굴을 덮고 있었다. 그녀의 방패는 버키를 보호하기 위해 땅에 비스듬히 놓였다.

베카는 버키가 이미 깨달은 것을 이해했다. 저들은 너무나도 많았고, 베카는 오직 하나, 그와 세상 사이에 놓인 유일한 방패였다. 버키는 그 순간 베카의 표정에서 불현듯이 그녀가 짊어진 고통과 부담을 이해했다. 그는 이제 베카가 약속을 깨트릴 것을 깨달았다.

베카의 목소리는 흔들리지도, 갈라지지도 않았다. 버키는 그것이 자랑스러웠다.

"이 사람은 제임스 반즈, 내 오라버니다! 네 녀석들은 진정 남부 쓰레기들이 반즈의 오메가와 짝짓게 내버려 둘 셈이냐?"

버키는 베카가 그렇게 해야만 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 어째서인지 이해했다. 베카가 그녀 자신을 절대 용서하지 않을 것을 알기에, 버키의 유일한 슬픔은 베카를 위한 것이었다.

"마지막까지 서 있는 놈이라면 그를 취해도 좋다."

버키가 피를 흘리며 땅에 누워있고, 그의 피가 지면에 스며드는 동안 그들은 버키를 얻기 위해 싸웠다. 베카는 최선을 다해 막았지만, 그녀의 얼굴은 어두웠다. 베카는 바로 옆에 검과 방패를 두고 싸움을 살피기 위해 거듭 고개를 돌렸다.

그리고는 둘밖에 남지 않았다. 적은 모두 죽었고, 동료 알파들은 살아남거나 부상을 입었으니 이젠 아무도 발정기의 원칙대로 할 수 없었다.

베카는 방패와 검을 들고 다시 버키 곁에서 일어났다. 아무런 말도 하지 않고, 그저 돌격했다. 베카의 공격은 빠르고 무자비했다. 그녀는 상처를 입는 건 신경 쓰지 않고 당장 죽이는 데 집중했다.

두 알파는 베카를 강탈자로 여기고 동시에 달려들었다.

베카는 망설임없이 부사령관을 베고 그의 옆구리에 칼을 찔러넣었다. 그러고 나서 오직 그녀와 다른 알파만이 남았다. 고작 몇 년 전에 입대한 어린 알파를, 베카는 방패로, 죽일 심산으로 잔인하게 때려죽였다. 베카는 머리와 옆구리에서 피를 흘렸다. 흰 피부와 대조되는 붉은 피가 그녀의 얼굴에 테를 두르는 듯했다.

베카는 무시무시하고 섬뜩하게 그들 위에 군림했다. 알파인 아버지가 항상 꿈꿨던, 버키의 균열이 간 거울상.

그들이 달리는 동안 버키는 진흙과 피로 덮인 흰 망토를 쥐고 베카를 꼭 끌어안았다. 그녀에게선 두려움과 같은, 죽음과 파멸의 냄새가 났다. 어깨의 고통은 느릿느릿 가슴과 등으로 퍼졌다. 왼팔은 이미 감각을 잃었고, 옆구리에서 움직이지 않는 무거운 짐 덩어리였다.

베카는 울면서 끝없이 _미안하다_ 고 쏟아냈다. 버키는 이해할 수가 없었다. 어떻게 베카가 모를 수 있었을까. 베카는 어째서 미안해할 필요가 없다는 걸 이해하지 못했을까. 베카는 벌써 수년 전에 버키를 구했고, 이건 그저 운명에 따라잡힌 것인데.

어쩌면 베카는 버키가 아니라 현장에 남겨진 부하들에게 용서를 비는 것인지도 몰랐다. 버키 때문에 죽고 다치게 된 부하들에게. 서로를 향한 그들의 맹렬하고 끔찍한 사랑 때문에.

버키는 베카에게 스며들었다.

베카가 곁에 있었다. 버키의 손은 따뜻했고, 베카가 떨고 있는 그에게 담요와 시트를 덮어주었다. 거기선 친숙하고 안심할 수 있는 냄새가 났다.

버키는 지금 떠올렸다. 잘 때마다 그를 감싼 스티브의 온화한 알파 향을. 버키가 명령을 거역했으니 스티브는 더 이상 그를 원하지 않을 것이다. 스티브는 이제 방에 없었다. 그는 떠났다.

베카가 열기가 도는 버키의 이마를 쓸었다.

"우리가 오빠 방에서 가져왔어. 회복하는 데 이게 도움이 될 거라고 생각했거든."

베카는 버키를 시트 위로 문지르고 멀쩡한 팔과 배에 손바닥을 부드럽게 얹었다.

"치료사들은 오빠가 몇 시간 동안 제정신이 아니거나, 자기가 어디에 있는지도 모를 수 있다고 하더라. 그 사람들이 해독제랑 어깨 치료에 도움이 될 팅크제(1)를 줬어. 상처도 봉합하고 메워줬고.(2)"

베카는 침대 가에 고개를 떨어트려 먼 옛날, 아자노 이후 취했던 동작을 되풀이했다. 버키는 그녀의 뒤통수와 무언의 사과, 그리고 속죄를 감쌌다.

버키는 꿈도 꾸지 않고 잤지만, 편안하지는 않았다. 눈을 감는 건 너무 죽음을 자초하는 것 같았다. 버키는 아마도 그것을 받아들일 테지만, 담요에서 나는 기분 좋은 스티브의 향이 그를 다시 잡아당겼다. 커다랗고 부드러운 손, 들어본 적 없는 중얼거림, 따스하고 안전한 기억 속으로 끌고 갔다.

회복실에서 얼마나 있었는지 버키는 알 수 없었다. 이따금 치료사들이 어깨를 살피기 위해 왔다. 그들은 가끔 수프와 물을 마시라고 들고 오고, 때로는 목구멍에 약을 빽빽하게 밀어 넣었다. 버키는 종종 잠을 잘 때 스티브가 찾아온다고 생각했다. 꿈은 따뜻한 존재와 부드럽고 보호적인 향으로 가득했다. 그러나 눈을 뜨면 방은 언제나 비어 있었다.

마침내 베카가 옷 꾸러미와 부츠 한 켤레를 들고 돌아왔다.

"치료사들이 할 수 있는 건 다 했어. 우린 뭔가 다른 걸 시도해봐야 해."

버키는 베카의 기대감에 찬 얼굴과 명백히 그의 것인 옷 꾸러미를 올려다보았다. 베카는 버키가 퇴실하기를 원했다.

"싫어. 베카, 그냥 날 내버려 둬."

베카는 입을 다물고 탐탁잖게 고개를 흔들었다.

"아자노 이후 난 죄책감을 느끼고, 속죄하고 싶었기 때문에 오빠가 숨을 수 있게 해준 거야. 하지만 이제는 알아. 오빠가 자학하는 걸 내버려 두지 말았어야 했는데. 그런 실수는 반복하지 않을 거야."

버키는 이 목소리를 알고 있다. 베카가 오직 그에게만 사용하는 알파로서의 음색. 그 목소리는 부드러워도 언쟁할 여지를 남기지 않았다. 버키는 자신이 허우적거리며 베카에게 몹쓸 꼴을 보여주고 있음을 깨달았다.

"그런 목소리는 쓰면 안 돼. 네 오메가가 아니잖아."

버키가 툴툴거리자 베카는 미소 지었다.

"그래, 그래, 벅. 난 오빠가 평생 그냥 여기서 썩게 내버려 둘 수는 없어."

버키는 아직 쇠약했기 때문에 베카가 붕대를 감은 어깨를 주의하며 옷을 입는 걸 도와주었다. 그들은 도착했을 때와 똑같은 방식으로 치료소에서 나왔다. 버키는 베카의 부축을 받고 있었는데, 버키는 베카의 어깨를 감싸고 베카는 버키의 허리를 바짝 죄었다.

베카는 버키를 마구간에 이어 헛간 뒤에 숨겨진 비밀 출입구로 데려갔다.

그곳에서 스티브가 짐말의 고삐를 느슨하게 움켜쥔 채 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 스티브가 그들을 발견하는 순간 그의 얼굴에 작고 희망적인 미소가 퍼졌고, 버키는 긴장감을 느꼈다. 끔찍한 한순간, 버키는 스티브가 자신을 돌려보낸다고, 드디어 황무지에서 혼자 죽게 내보내기로 한 것이라고 생각했다.

베카가 그의 괴로움을 감지하고 옆구리를 문질렀다.

"오빠 의지와는 상관없이 로저스와 함께 떠나라고 하진 않을게. 하지만 난 그를 믿어. 그가 오빠한테 보여줘야 하는 것도 있고."

그런 다음 베카가 버키에게 몸을 숙이자 두 사람의 옆머리가 맞닿았다. 이는 버키가 수천 번이나 느껴온, 아주 익숙한 몸짓이었다. 그리고 그는 그 친숙함 때문에 아팠다.

"그리고 오빠는 그를 받아들일 필요가 있어."

그 순간 버키가 베카 쪽으로 거의 쓰러지면서 베카가 하중 대부분을 지탱했고, 버키는 그 도움을 고맙게 여겼다. 그는 베카를 몹시 그리워했다. 마침내 버키가 입을 열었을 때 목소리가 거칠고 걸걸했다.

"스티브는 날 싫어해."

"아냐, 버키. 그렇지 않아."

버키를 향한 미소는 부드럽고 상냥했다. 베카가 그의 이마에 입 맞췄고, 그녀의 입술은 시원하고 친숙했다. 베카가 스티브에게 걸어가기 위해 천천히 버키를 붙잡았다. 스티브는 그들이 손 닿을 거리에 들어오자마자 버키에게 손을 뻗었고, 크고 따뜻한 손이 버키의 팔뚝에서 멈췄다.

"몸은 좀 어때요?"

버키는 발작하듯 마른침을 삼켰고, 계속해서 전쟁터와 병실에 있을 때 스티브의 얼굴에 떠오른 공포와 배신감을 돌이켜보았다. 버키는 겨우 쉰 듯한 목소리를 냈다.

"피곤해요."

스티브가 버키의 팔 위아래로 손을 문지르며 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 손길이 위안이 되고 친숙해서 버키는 자신이 얼마나 스티브의 손길을 갈망하고 있는 건지 역겨웠다.

"도시 바깥에서 당신에게 보여주고 싶은 게 있어요. 저와 같이 잠깐 여행을 다녀올 수 있나요?"

버키는 조심스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네."

두 사람을 나를 예정인 말은 덩치가 컸고, 엉덩이 위에 짐을 얹었다. 안장은 없었는데, 그래서 둘 다 말 등에 편안히 앉을 수 있었다.

베카가 버키를 밀어 올려 널따란 말 등에 올라타게 도와주었다. 스티브의 넓은 가슴에 등을 기댈 수 있을 때쯤 버키는 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있었다. 스티브가 버키에게 팔을 뻗으며 귓가에 부드러운 숨을 내쉬었다.

"도와줄게요."

버키는 스티브와 안도감, 주위에서 풍기는 스티브의 향이 주는 위안에 기대어 쓰라린 등의 긴장을 풀었다. 아직도 식은땀이 등골을 타고 흘러내리고 있었지만, 버키는 불안감을 외면하려 애썼다. 그는 베카를 신뢰했고, 그녀는 말의 목덜미를 쓸며 두 사람에게 미소 지었다.

"좋아, 로저스. 지금 이 순간 널 믿고 있으니까 멍청한 짓은 하지 마."

놀랍게도, 스티브는 소리내어 웃었다. 그 웃음소리가 스티브의 가슴에서 버키의 등으로 울렸고, 그를 따뜻하게 했다.

"어떻게 내가, 멍청하게도 너한테 여길 맡기고 있잖아."

베카가 큰 소리로 밝고 행복하게 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 버키의 가슴을 옥죄는 긴장감을 덜어주었다.

베카는 비밀 출입구로 나가는 두 사람에게 손을 흔들다가 조용히 덜컥이는 소리와 함께 뒤에서 문을 닫았다.

스티브는 한 손으로 고삐를 쥐고, 다른 손으로는 버키의 허리를 단단히 감은 채 느릿느릿 말을 몰았다. 스티브는 말의 걸음걸이에 따라 흔들리면서 작은 소리로 음조가 맞지 않는 노래를 흥얼거렸다. 그들은 하늘에 낮게 뜬 태양을 따라 강에 이르렀다. 멋진 봄 저녁에 공기가 서늘해지기 시작했다.

밧줄은 지금까지도 그 자리에 남아 산들바람에 부드럽게 흔들리고 있었다. 두 그루의 나무는 더 이상 친구처럼 보이지 않았지만, 강물로 인해 갈라져 서로에게 영영 닿을 수 없는 거리를 좁히기 위해 노력하는 연인처럼 보였다.

"우리가 왜 여기에 있는 거죠?"

버키는 강을 사이에 두고 고향과 가까워지자 배신감을 느꼈다. 그는 스티브가 떠나라고, 강을 건너서 다시는 돌아오지 말라고 하기 위해 이곳에 온 건가 싶었다.

"당신한테 말해야 할 게 있어서 그래요. 첫날에 말했어야 하는 건데."

스티브가 말에서 내리자 버키는 균형을 잡기 위해 말갈기를 움켜쥐었다. 스티브는 커다란 몸집으로 버키를 떠받치면서 그의 엉덩이와 등허리를 붙잡아 내려주었다. 버키는 그의 따뜻함에 기댔다. 그 여정에서부터 등 뒤에 있던 스티브의 존재가 벌써부터 그리웠다.

스티브가 짐을 끌어내리고, 그들은 나무로 걸어갔다. 그는 계속 버키를 손으로 만지며 놓아주지 않았다. 봄 홍수로 흙이 씻겨 내려가 안락한 군락을 형성한 나무뿌리에 스티브가 짐을 내렸다.

스티브는 버키를 꼭 안고 어깨에 머리를 기대도록, 가슴에서 안정적인 심장 박동을 느끼게 했다. 그런 다음 스티브는 적당한 말을 고르는 것처럼 우물쭈물 말하기 시작했다.

"이 나무엔, 넓은 가지 옆에 있는 몸통 위는 앉아 있기 좋고, 이름 두 개가 새겨져 있죠."

버키는 스티브의 어깨에서 고개를 들었다. 심장이 가슴에서 고통스럽게 뛰었다.

"당신은 나무 몸통에 이름을 새기고, 난 홈에 목탄을 뭉갰어요. 홈을 까맣고 만들고, 확실히 하기 위해서요. 우리가 영원히 친구일 것이라는 약속을 말이에요."

스티브의 손이 버키의 얼굴을 에워싸기 위해 다가와 아주 조심스럽게 손바닥으로 턱을 받쳤다. 그의 엄지손가락이 버키의 광대뼈를 문질렀다. 스티브의 손이 얼마나 부드럽고, 얼마나 다정하게 버키를 만지는지, 그건 스티브가 손을 물린 이후로도 버키를 깜짝 놀라게 했다.

"버키, 평생 당신을 사랑해왔어요. 지금까지 내가 이 모든 세월을 버티게 해준 건 언젠가 당신을 다시 만날지도 모른다는 희망이었죠."

스티브가 버키에게 몸을 기울이면서 두 사람의 이마가 닿았다. 그리고 버키가 이해하기 어렵다고 여기는 말에서 감정이 흘러나오면서 스티브의 목소리가 갈라졌다.

"제발, 제발 날 떠나지 말아요. 이제야 당신을 되찾았는데, 내가 얼마나 당신을 사랑하고, 당신이 내게 얼마나 소중한지 보여줄 기회를 줘요."

어스름한 속눈썹에 둘러싸인 수레국화 빛 눈동자가 열정적으로 버키를 바라보았다. 산딸기 같은 붉은 입술이 휘며 작게 희망에 찬 미소를 지었다.

버키는 길고 고통스러운 숨을 내쉬었다. 말하고 싶다고 깨닫기도 전에 그 단어는 이미 입안에서 완성되어 나왔다.

"스티비?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역주 : (1) 생약을 알코올 혹은 묽은 알코올로 우려낸 것 / (2) 거즈 따위로 상처를 메우는 것을 의미


	9. VIII. Steve

_당신이 그러리란 걸 알아요_   
_틀림없을 거예요_

버키가 다소 조심스럽게 놀라워하며 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"스티비?"

믿을 수 없다는 듯이 목소리가 탁했다. 버키가 알아보는 기색에 스티브가 고개를 끄덕이며 기뻐했다. 그는 부들부들 떨리는 손을 뻗어 스티브의 얼굴을 붙잡았다. 입맞춤은 스티브가 기억하는 것과 같으면서도 전혀 달랐다. 입술은 여전히 부드러웠지만, 까칠하게 자란 수염은 새로웠다. 버키에겐 계피, 그리고 하나 되었던 머나먼 여름의 즐거운 추억들과 같은 맛이 났다.

스티브는 부드럽게, 지극히 부드럽게 버키를 끌어당기며 손을 떨었다.

버키가 지금 울고 있었다.

"아, 스티비, 어떻게 내가 널 몰라봤을까."

"쉬이, 괜찮아. 이젠 네가 있잖아."

스티브는 코를 맞비비고 음성으로 위안과 사랑을 최대한 불어넣기 위해 애를 썼다. 그는 버키 본인이 얼마나 아껴지고 사랑받는지 온몸으로 깨닫기를 바랐다.

버키가 그에게 매달리자 다친 팔이 두 사람의 몸 사이에 끼였다. 입맞춤은 점점 뜨겁게 달아올라 처음으로 입술이 갈라지고 혀가 만났다. 스티브는 버키의 맛에, 새로 만들고 떠올린 기억의 자극적인 결합에 거의 취하다시피 했다.

결국 버키는 스티브에게 기대어 축 늘어졌다. 계속 서 있기엔 다리가 너무 피곤한 까닭이었다. 스티브는 잠시 버키를 꼭 껴안고 가슴팍에 밀착시켜 바로 세웠다. 턱과 광대뼈, 이마 위로 움직이는 그의 입술은 내버려두었다. 모든 꿈이 이루어졌다고 생각한 구름 낀 가을 날, 난간에서 처음 본 이후 바라던 대로 메이트를 안고 있었다. 그 생각에 스티브는 목이 멨다. 말로 표현하기엔 지나치게 익숙지 않고 너무나도 덧없지만, 가슴에 희망이 피어나게 하며 팽팽한 걱정과 분노의 타래를 느슨히 풀 수밖에 없었다.

"서 있을 수 있겠어? 난 야영지를 꾸려야 하거든."

스티브는 버키의 머리칼을 어루만지고 다시 입 맞췄다. 버키의 보드라운 입술이 그의 입술 아래로 벌어졌다.

나무뿌리가 드러난 정점에 스티브가 돗자리와 담요를 내려놓는 동안 버키는 울퉁불퉁한 나무껍질에 등을 기댔다. 그는 피곤한 한숨과 함께 구석에 앉아 쉬게 된 것에 대해 무척 고마워했다. 스티브는 그의 얼굴에서 고통의 통렬함을 볼 수 있었고, 그와 동시에 버키가 왼팔을 가슴에 끌어안았다.

아직 늦지는 않았지만, 스티브는 하늘이 약간 어두워지기 시작하는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 버키는 불 구덩이를 만들고 장작을 모으는 스티브를 지켜보았다. 그 얼굴에 드러난 표정이 스티브에게 첫날, 버키가 침대에서 야단을 떨고 덮개를 정리하는 그를 지켜보던 걸 떠오르게 했다. 무방비하고 굶주린 오메가가 알파를 쳐다보듯이 버키가 스티브를 바라보았던 몇 안 되는 순간이었다. 그것이 그를 미소 짓게 하면서 가슴 아프게 했다. 스티브는 버키가 보살핌 받을 필요 없고, 보호자도 필요 없다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그러나 그를 보살피고 싶고, 보호자가 되고 싶은 건 그만둘 수 없었다.

스티브가 부싯돌을 두 번 치자 나무껍질과 잔가지에 불똥이 붙어 작고 약한 불꽃이 일어났다. 그는 불꽃을 손으로 감싸 바람으로부터 지켜냈다. 마침내 스티브가 입을 열었을 때 그는 버키를 보지 않았다.

"남아달라고 해서 미안해."

며칠 동안 그 말을 하고 싶었다. 레베카의 말로 인해 그 생각이 내면에서 자라고 겸손함이 생겨났다. 스티브가 마침내 시선을 돌렸을 때 버키의 눈은 어둡고 읽을 수 없었지만, 그는 고개를 젓고 무릎에 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 스티브는 완강하게 계속해서 말했다.

"아니, 널 믿어야 했어. 내가 널 이해했어야 했어. 지금에서야 널 사랑한다고, 네가 안전하길 원했다고 말하는 건 비열한 짓이지."

버키는 오랫동안 말없이 작은 불꽃을 응시했다. 그는 망설이는 목소리로 말했다.

"나도 할 수 있었다면 너한테 안전하게 남아 있으라고 했을 거야."

스티브가 뭐라 말하려 하자 버키가 손을 들어 막았다.

"네가 무사한지 확인하고 싶었어. 널 위해 대형을 흩뜨린 거야. 전에는 누군가를 위해서, 심지어 베카를 위해서도 그런 적은 없었어."

버키가 눈을 게슴츠레하게 뜨고 입술을 찡그리듯 실룩거렸다.

"네가 왜 전쟁터에서 날 필요로 하지 않는지 이해해. 그렇지만 그게 내가 잘하고, 잘해오던 전부야."

버키의 목소리가 갈라졌다.

"오메가가 뭔지, 내가 뭘 해야 하는지는 알고 있어."

스티브는 선명하고 뜨겁게 타오르는 분노를 느꼈다. 그건 소개가 있었던 날 버키를 향한 아버지의 모욕과 똑같이 마음을 아프게 했다. 그러나 그 말이 버키를 상처 입히고, 얆은 피부보다 더 깊게 벨 것이라고는 생각지 못했었다.

"아니! 그런 말 마. 넌지시 얘기하지도 마. 넌 나한테 훨씬... 내 전부란 말이야."

스티브는 장작불에서 버키 앞으로 기어가 돗자리 위에 무릎을 꿇었다.

"날 못믿는 거 알아. 내가 널 자기 몸 하나 건사하지 못할 거라고 믿는다고, 그렇게 생각하는 거 알아."

버키는 슬프고 무기력한 눈빛으로 고개를 저었다. 그리고 스티브는 그걸 바꾸기 위해, 버키가 그저 한 오메가, 번식을 위한 그릇 그 이상이라는 걸 이해시키기 위해 있는 힘을 다하고 싶었다.

스티브는 꼭 다물린 버키의 주먹을 감싸 서늘한 피부를 데웠다.

"노력하겠다고, 더 나아지겠다고 약속할게. 널 보호하지 않을 거라는 약속은 할 수 없고, 네가 나보고 그만두라고도 할 수 없지만, 언제나 내 곁에 네가 있으리라고 약속해."

스티브는 버키를 옆으로 살살 밀었다. 그리고 그 뒤로 살며시 움직여 버키의 허리를 감고 그를 가슴팍에 기대어 놓았다. 동침한 다음 날 아침의 되풀이였다. 천천히 태양이 지고 밤이 되어 강변이 어두컴컴해지는 동안 두 사람은 저녁의 추위를 대비해 담요를 몸에 두른 채 구석진 자리에 앉았다. 불이 탁탁 튀고 조그마한 불꽃이 허공으로 사라졌다.

스티브는 자신의 어린 시절에 대해, 작고 약하고 아버지에게 끔찍하게 실망스러운 존재에 대해, 그리고 열일곱 살 때 어떻게 갑자기 수십 인치가 자라고 발현했는지 버키에게 이야기했다. 그런 다음 모두가 그의 친구가 되고 싶어했고, 아버지의 냉담함이 갑작스레 가족적인 동지애로 바뀐 것. 겉보기엔 갑자기 거대한 청년이 되었지만, 내면은 여전히 작고 조잡했음에도 아무도 그걸 알지 못한 것에 대해서 털어놓았다.

스티브는 그 따뜻하고 놀라운 여름날이 어떻게 자신을 계속 나아가게 했었는지, 일단 오메가로 발현하면 나가서 버키를 찾아내 영원히 함께할 수 있을지도 모른다고 얼마나 기대했었는지 이야기했다.

스티브는 이후에도 종종 고향과 먼 숲에서 하울리와 함께 침낭으로 몸을 감싼 채 잠들며 그 여름을 떠올리곤 했다. 자신을 옛날처럼 비쩍 마르고 작은 오메가로 상상하기도 했다. 작은 집에서 너무 호화롭지는 않게 자신의 알파인 버키와 오순도순 지내는 삶. 버키가 집으로 돌아와 스티브를 돌보고, 스티브가 버키를 사랑하는 것처럼 버키도 스티브를 사랑했을 것이다. 마음이 편안해지는 상상이었다.

스티브는 어떻게 알파가 되는지 확실히 알지 못했다. 알파가 되리란 상상을 한 적도, 환상을 가진 적도 없이 성장했다. 아버지는 늘 스티브가 오메가가 되리라 가정하고 아들에 대한 불쾌감을 감추지 않았다.

알파 소년들은 스티브를 두들겨 패고 괴롭혔다. 베타 소년들도 그와 함께 시간을 보내고 싶어 하지 않았다. 스티브가 누구이고, 집안이 얼마나 고귀한지는 중요하지 않았다.

부모님은 스티브가 친구가 적은 것에 대해 걱정하지 않았다. 그들은 스티브가 오메가로 발현할 것이라고 생각했고, 알파들에게서 떼어놓아야 한다고 확신했다. 스티브는 알파인 체하는 오메가로 여겨졌다. 꾀죄죄하고 충돌을 일삼으며 절대 싸움에서 물러서지 않았다. 그는 가장 어리석은 짓 때문에 드잡이를 하고 얻어맞았다. 이후, 스티브는 몸이 준비되기 전에도 자신의 완고함과 어떤 싸움에도 물러서지 않는 성향이 알파적 기질을 드러내고 있었음에 놀랐다. 아니면 생물학적인 기질과 상관없이 그냥 성격일지도 모르고.

스티브가 발현한 이후 어머니는 가끔 놀랐다고, 저보다 약한 사람들을 보호하면서 가슴을 부풀리고 관절 마디가 하얘지도록 주먹을 꽉 쥐는 모습을 유심히 보았다고 인정했다. 그에 스티브는 미소 지었다. 그때는 그보다 약한 사람이 많지 않았다.

이후에도 스티브는 자신의 생명 작용에 불쾌함을 느꼈다. 열아홉 살 때, 모든 십대들의 알파 호르몬이 맹렬히 쏟아져나왔다. 그는 몇 차례 베타 소년 몇 명과 몸을 섞었지만, 오메가와는 거리를 두었다. 아버지의 토지에서 온 빈농들이 오메가 딸들이 임신하거나 그저 귀족의 정부로서 약간의 혜택을 얻기를 희망하여 그녀들을 바친 사실을 알고 있었다. 아버지는 그때 자신의 아들이 마침내 존경할 만하고 강건한 알파라는 것에 기뻐하며 오메가를 구해주겠다고 했다.

스티브는 항상 아버지에게 인정받기를 원하며 그것을 추구했다. 비록 가장 약한 소년이라 하더라도 자신이 아직 쓸모 있다고, 가치 있는 사람이라고 아버지에게 증명하고 싶었다. 까진 무릎과 관절 마디, 부러진 뼈와 다시 맞춘 코, 그런 건 전부 무가치했다.

아버지가 내놓은 무심한 방법은 스티브의 위장을 비틀어 고약하고 불쾌한 무언가를 만들어냈다.

"마을에서 오메가 계집을 하나 데려와 주마. 이젠 너도 그럴 자격이 있다. 적절한 사람과 인연을 맺어야지."

스티브는 사람들이 자신을 오메가라고 생각했을 때의 무력함, 무심한 학대, 조롱과 험담을 기억했다. 자신이 얼마나 약하고 쓸모없다고 느꼈던가. 그리고 아버지는 그런 감정을 어떻게 더욱 악화시켰던가.

아니, 그는 천박한 욕구를 해결하기 위해 오메가를 원하지 않았다.

오래지 않아 스티브는 하울리를 조직해 정찰 임무를 구실로 남부로 달아났다.

스티브는 이에 대해 버키에게 아무것도 털어놓지 않았다. 그 얘기는 지금도 너무 사적이고 노골적인 것 같았다. 특히 버키가 그와 손가락을 얽은 채 귀를 기울이면서 따뜻하게 안겨 있는 지금은. 스티브가 조용히 본딩 마크 위로 입술을 움직이며 버키의 뒷목, 머리선 가에 코를 박았다. 입술이 피부에 파고들자 버키가 파르르 몸을 떨었다. 두 사람은 오랫동안 침묵했고, 그저 불길이 타오르고 어둠 속에서 물이 흐르는 소리에 귀를 기울였다.

"난 어떻게 오메가가 되는 건지 아무것도 몰랐어. 어떻게 행동하고 어떻게 처신하는지는 결혼식 전에 배워야 했지."

스티브는 가슴팍에 울리는 목소리를 느끼고 버키를 좀 더 세게 껴안았다.

"내가 얼마나 겁먹었는지 네가 봤을 때는 화가 났어. 동정 받기도 싫고, 널 좋아하고 싶지도 않았거든. 그런데 네가 너무 다정했어."

버키가 품에서 몸을 웅크렸고, 그것은 그가 한 말에 위안이 되었다.

"그래서 너와 함께 발정기를 보낸 거야. 너라면 너무 아프게 하지는 않을 거라고 생각했거든."

스티브는 하나가 둘로 나뉜 듯이 서로를 감싼 육체에 대한, 자신이 숨겨둔 책을 돌이켜 생각해보았다. 하나가 다른 하나를 지배하는 게 아닌, 강력한 검을 만들기 위해 두 개의 금속을 혼합한 것처럼 하나가 됨으로써 더욱 강하게 만들었다.

"널 아프게 하고 싶지 않았어."

버키가 고개를 저으면서 그의 머리칼이 스티브의 턱을 간지럽혔다.

“넌 그러지 않았어.”

스티브는 다시 본딩 마크를 찾아 입을 맞췄다. 하얗게 도드라진 그것은 여전히 가장자리가 불그스름했다. 버키는 마치 호흡을 참았던 것처럼 쉬익거리는 소리를 냈다. 스티브는 본딩 마크 주위에 입맞춤을 퍼붓고 흉터 위로 코를 문질렀다. 그는 사랑한다고 속삭였지만, 소리가 너무 작아서 버키가 듣지 못했다고 확신했다.

"스티브."

그건 말이라기보단 한숨과 같았다. 버키가 굶주린 입술에 목을 더 드러내며 고개를 숙였고, 스티브는 기꺼이 그를 탐했다.

혀끝이 도드라진 본딩 마크를 훑으면서 입맞춤은 더욱 대담해졌다. 그에 버키가 다시 전율하며 숨을 내쉬었고, 스티브는 그의 가슴팍을 어루만지면서 허리를 단단히 감았다.

스티브는 첫 관계 이후로 마크를 건드리는 건 되도록 피해왔었다. 버키가 언짢고 파리한 얼굴로 거기를 긁어내는 것을 본 까닭에 피부에 닿는 걸 불쾌히 여긴다고 가정하고 있었다. 그러나 스티브가 입술을 피부에서 떼어 내려 할 때마다 버키는 몸을 더 가까이 밀어붙였다.

"이게 기분 좋아?"

스티브는 또다시 살결에, 본딩 마크에 대고 속삭이듯이 말했다. 물어보고, 확신해야 했다. 버키는 고개를 끄덕이고 품에서 꼼지락거리며 우물거렸다.

"응... 전에는 별로였는데 지금은 정말 기분 좋아."

스티브가 목 뒤에 흐트러진 머리카락에 얼굴을 감추며 웃었다. 머리선에서 본딩 마크로 돌아가 민감한 피부에 뜨겁게 젖은 입술을 벌렸다. 버키가 떨면서 스티브의 가슴팍에 몸을 동그랗게 말고 웅웅거리는 소리를 냈다. 스티브는 회복되는 그의 어깨를 의식하고 진정시키기 위해 노력했다.

버키는 스티브의 손을 끌어다 노골적으로 툭 불거진 다리 사이로 이끌었다. 스티브는 본딩 마크에 입술을 찍어누르고 부드럽게 빨아들이면서 제 손이 브리치스 천을 사이에 두고 단단한 버키의 물건을 문지르게 내버려 뒀다. 버키는 압박감에 끙끙 앓으면서 스티브의 손을 안쪽으로 홱 당겼다.

스티브는 단추를 스르륵 끌러 뜨겁고 단단한 버키의 기둥을 그러쥐고 브리치스와 속옷 속에서 손을 흔들었다. 버키가 엉덩이를 들썩이고 스티브의 이름을 내지르며 상체를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그는 스티브의 다정한 봉사에 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 싶은 건지 아니면 목덜미를 더 드러내고 싶은 건지 스스로도 잘 모르는 것처럼 앞뒤로 몸을 뒤틀었다.

스티브는 묵직한 무게를 손바닥으로 떠받치고 민감한 피부 뒤를 부드럽게 문지르면서 고환을 손가락으로 훑었다. 피부가 이미 젖어있는 게 느껴졌다. 그의 손가락이 버키의 회음부에서 항문, 벌써 벌름거리고 있는 빽빽한 꽃봉오리로 수월하게 나아갔다. 스티브는 가장자리를 손끝으로 지분거리면서 문지르고, 보다 능숙하게 버키의 몸에서 밀어냈다.

그 감각에 버키는 엉덩이를 들썩이고 몸을 꿈틀거리면서 신음했다. 거의 우연히 스티브의 손가락이 뜨겁고 습한 구멍의 열기 속으로 미끄러져 들어갔다. 버키가 침입에 끙끙거렸고, 브리치스 속에 옥죄인 채로 다리를 더 넓게 벌리려 애를 썼다.

스티브가 버키의 멀쩡한 팔을 어깨에 두르자 그가 가슴팍에 매달렸다. 스티브는 다른 손을 버키의 사타구니에 뻗어 성기를 그러쥐었다. 그것를 손으로 문지르는 동안 귀두는 번들거리고 핏발이 섰으며, 버키는 흐느끼면서 삽입된 손가락에 뒤를 쑤셨다.

브리치스에 손이 꽉 끼어 움직임을 방해했지만, 스티브는 애를 태우거나 멈추고 싶지 않았다. 그는 버키의 구멍에 다른 손가락을 집어넣더니 성기를 단단히 움켜쥐어 끌어내리고 본딩 마크를 이빨로 살짝 긁어냈다. 그 감각에 버키가 갑자기 스티브의 손가락을 꽉 물고 손바닥에 정액을 내뿜었다.

버키는 무겁고 이완된 몸을 스티브에게 기댔다. 그는 스티브의 것에, 계속 단단하게 서서 방치된 성기에 엉덩이를 부딪히면서 스티브의 이름을 기도문처럼 내뱉었다.

"스티브. 노팅해줘."

"버키..."

"아니, 난 할거야. 네가 노팅하면 좋겠어. 넌 내가 어느 정도로... 얼마나 널 기다려왔는지 모르잖아."

스티브는 유혹에 넘어가 두려워하면서도 뒷목에 입술을 묻었다.

"널 아프게 하기는 싫어."

스티브는 버키가 낸 소리를 아직도 잊지 않았다. 그는 몸을 밀어붙이고 권리를 주장하고 싶어질 때마다 그것을 떠올렸다.

버키의 몸이 바이스처럼 스티브를 사로잡고, 율동적인 오르가슴의 수축이 뻣뻣한 성기를 감싸고 있었다. 누군가의 내부에 자리잡은 건 그것이 처음이었는데 마치 천국처럼, 있어야 할 자리에 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 본딩 마크는 꿀과 금속 같은 맛이 났다.

버키의 몸이 팽창한 성기를 감싸고, 스티브는 부어오르고 상한 피부를 어루만지며 새로 생긴 본딩 마크를 핥는 조용한 순간이 있었다. 그는 붕 떠 올라 숨을 쉴 수 없다는 생각이 들 정도로 기쁨과 만족에 가슴을 쥐어짜이고 있었다.

그때 버키가 고통스럽게 울부짖기 시작하면서 몸을 떼어내려고 했다. 스티브는 목에 걸린 갑작스러운 흐느낌을 듣고 버키의 몸이 고통으로 굳은 것을 느꼈다. 버키를 붙잡고 진정시키려 했으나 그는 놓아달라 애원하면서 계속 울었다. 그러나 스티브는 그럴 수 없었다.

그 순간 베타가 되기 위해, 버키를 붙잡으면서 노팅하지 않기 위해서라면 그는 무엇이든지 바쳤을 것이다.

스티브가 고통스럽게 당기는 노팅을 멈추기 위해 애쓰면서 버키를 단단히 붙잡았고, 두 사람은 시트 위에서 이리저리 흔들렸다. 버키에게 해를 끼치려는 의도가 아니라는 걸, 보호하고 기분 좋게 해주고 싶다는 걸 보여주기 위해 모든 짓을 다했다. 스티브는 발정향이 나는 담요를 가까이 끌어당겨 같이 몸에 두르고 둥지의 편안함을 재현하기 위해 노력했다.

스티브는 자신에게, 자신의 육체에, 부족하고 그다지 조심하지 못한 것에 분노했다. 결국에 버키는 잠들었다. 그러나 스티브는 잠도 자지 않고 자신의 실패를 만회하기 위해 버키의 등을 꼭 감싸고 보호했다.

이후로 그는 버키에게 노팅하지 않았고, 하고 싶지도 않았다. 그리고 버키가 요청하는 일도 없었다. 스티브는 개의치 않았다. 이후에도 언제나 버키를 유혹할 수 있었고, 서로를 감싸며 팔다리와 입술을 얽을 수 있었다는 의미다.

아무리 자신에게 그렇게 이야기해도 스티브는 거짓말이라는 걸 알고 있었다.

버키에게 노팅하고 싶었다. 근본적이면서 그들이 만들어진 방법으로 버키를 소유하는 동시에 소유되고 싶었다. 그리고 스티브는 그 때문에 자기 자신을 혐오했다. 어떻게 메이트를 고통스럽게 만든 것을 원할 수 있단 말인가.

버키가 품에서 몸을 비틀며 목덜미의 취선에 코를 박고 예민한 피부에 숨을 내쉬었다.

"네가 날 아프게 하진 않을 거야."

"그걸 어떻게 알아."

말이 거의 흐느끼는 소리처럼 들렸다. 이젠 버키가 스티브를 붙잡고 목덜미에 조용히 하라고 말할 차례였다. 그는 스티브의 품에서 어설프게 움직여 무릎 위에 다리를 벌리고 앉았다.

"스티브... 스티비. 네가 나한테 너무 가까이 다가와서 떠나지 못하게 되는 꿈을 꿔."

버키가 멀쩡한 팔을 스티브의 어깨에 감싸 땀투성이가 된 뒷목을 어루만졌다. 혀를 날름거려 턱과 잇닿은 부분의 민감한 분비선을 지분거리고 둔부로 스티브의 성기를 압박했다.

"제발."

입술에 대고 속삭였다. 애정과 갈망으로 가득한 선명한 잿빛 눈이 스티브를 바라보고 있었다. 스티브는 자신이 절대 버키를 거부하지 못할 것이고, 그러고 싶지도 않다는 걸 알고 있었다.

버키의 피부 위로 불빛이 춤추고 깜빡거리면서 따스한 무늬를 띠었다. 스티브는 버키가 셔츠를 벗고 붕대를 주의하면서 왼팔까지 끌어내리게 도와주었다. 둘 다 밤공기에 오한을 느끼며 브리치스와 속옷에서 빠져나왔다. 가슴뼈의 흉터에 입술을 누르자 버키가 떠는 것이 느껴졌다.

두 사람은 코와 입술을 맞붙이고 입술을 벌려 같은 숨결을 나누었다. 등에 닿은 나무껍질은 단단하고 따뜻했다. 버키가 편히 기대고 스티브의 허리께에 올라앉으면서 다리를 벌리는 동안 귀두가 엉덩이 골 사이의 반지르르한 구멍으로 미끄러지면서 꽉 들어찼다.

스티브가 허리에 손을 얹어 지지해주자 버키가 몸을 기울였고, 귀두가 안쪽으로 쑥 들어갔다. 버키의 몸에 밀착하고 미끄러지는 건 익숙했지만, 입술이 맞닿는 느낌은 새롭고도 경이로웠다. 버키가 오른손으로 그의 이두근을 붙잡고 넓적다리에 딱 붙어 앉을 때까지 _스티브, 스티브, 스티브_ 반복해서 이름을 내뱉었다.

버키가 부풀어 오른 성기를 내리누르고 스티브는 구멍 가장자리를 벌려 매끄러운 곳에 손끝을 미끄러트렸지만, 아직 끝낼 생각이 없었다. 그는 버키 내부에 성기 끝만 담그고 엉덩이의 볼록한 부분을 따라 슬며시 손바닥을 움직여 버키를 느릿한 리듬으로 이끌었다.

둘의 가슴이 동시에 달아오르고, 버키가 스티브의 어깨에 팔을 둘러 기댔다. 그는 움직이면서 스티브의 뺨에 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 느릿느릿 높낮이 있게 흔들리는 엉덩이가 아래로 움직일 때마다 성기를 자극했다.

스티브가 흉터를 주의하며 척추의 중추를 쓸다가 본딩 마크 위에서 멈췄는데, 만져보니 뜨거웠다. 버키는 몸을 동그랗게 말고 내리누르다 성기가 불쑥 파고들자 눈을 감고 입을 벌린 채 _아아_ 작은 소리를 냈다.

스티브는 버키의 뜨겁고 빠듯한 내벽에 성기가 에워싸인 느낌을 거의 잊고 있었다. 그는 버키의 이마에 대고 숨을 쉬면서 머리선에 가볍게 입 맞췄고, 그를 땅바닥에 내동댕이쳐 꽉 조이는 구멍에 추삽질 하고 싶은 욕구와 맞서 싸웠다.

"괜찮아?"

버키가 고개를 끄덕였다. 스티브는 그의 몸이 경련을 일으키며 거리를 약간 조절하고 포옹에 숨을 들이쉬는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그런 다음 버키가 부드럽게 허리를 흔들며 움직이기 시작했다. 성기가 완전히 빠져나오진 않았지만, 스티브의 목에서 고통스런 소리를 끄집어내며 그것을 빡빡한 구멍 가장자리에 미칠 듯이, 뭉근하게 압박했다. 버키가 끙끙거리고 신음을 뱉을 때까지 스티브는 접합부를 지분거리기 위해 슬쩍 손을 가져가면서 둔부살을 치댔다.

엄지손가락으로 미끈한 귀두를 훑고 그것을 좁은 구멍 속으로 밀어 넣는 동안 버키의 허리에 손을 얹어 계속 붙잡았다. _제발, 제발, 제발_ 장황한 버키의 애원이 밤으로, 벌어진 그의 입술로 새어 나왔다.

버키가 절정에 도달하면서 온몸이 성기를 쥐어짜듯 수축했고, 기어이 스티브도 신음하듯 버키의 이름을 내뱉고 호흡을 나누면서 사정했다.

상대적으로 서늘한 밤공기와 약간의 열기를 더하는 잉걸불에도 불구하고 두 사람의 몸에 땀이 흐르고 있었다. 버키가 가슴팍에 바짝 붙어 이마를 가슴뼈에 얹었고, 뜨거운 숨결이 소리 없이 스티브의 피부 위로 움직였다.

계피와 여름 저녁, 희망과 마법이 하나로 합쳐진 버키의 향이 그를 에워쌌다. 스티브는 버키의 목덜미에 코를 묻은 채 냄새를 맡고, 피부에 속삭이면서 눈을 감았다. 사랑해. 널 지키게 해줘. 스티브는 결합된 곳, 자신을 받아들이기 위해 늘어난 가장자리를 손으로 쓸었다. 버키가 어깨를 세게 껴안으며 끙끙 앓았다.

노팅이 끝난 이후에도 버키는 움직이지 않았고, 가슴 깊은 곳에서 희미하게 가르랑거리는 소리를 내며 가슴팍에 몸을 웅크렸다.

그들은 동트기 전의 흐릿한 빛에 깨어났다. 강물과 풀이 무성한 둑 위로 안개가 끼어 있었다. 버키가 스티브에게 바짝 붙었다. 담요 안은 따뜻하고 안전했으며, 둘 다 피부가 끈적거리고 땀과 정액으로 범벅이 돼 있었다. 하지만 스티브는 이대로 머물고 싶었다.

두 사람은 옷을 입었고, 스티브는 버키의 어깨가 얼마나 잘 아물었는지 보고 놀랐다. 버키는 셔츠를 머리 위로 잡아당기는 동안 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸린 채 어깨 관절을 살펴보며 움직임의 범위를 조심스럽게 시험해보았다. 스티브가 화살을 맞은 바로 그곳에 리넨 위로 입을 맞추었다. 그에 버키가 입술을 부드럽게 휘며 스티브만을 위한 사적인 미소를 지었다.

그는 언제나 강을 가로질러 나무를 바라보고 그리워하며 자신이 약속한 것들을 상기했다.

스티브가 버키 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 있을 때도 밑에 깔린 잔디는 여전히 축축했다. 그가 보이는 행동에 버키가 미간을 찌푸리고 당황했지만, 스티브는 그만두지 않았다. 버키는 질문을 받고 대답할 자격이 있었다. 솔직하고 진실하게.

"영원히 너와 함께 하고 싶어서 물어볼 수가 없었어."

스티브는 오랜 세월 그들의 영토를 이어주던 해지고 썩은 밧줄을 따라 흐르는 강물을 건너다보았다. 처음 버키를 만나고, 유치한 모험이 스티브의 삶에 버키를 끌어들인 이곳이 적합했다.

"강 건너편이 네 고향이야. 네가 고향으로 돌아가고 싶다면 막지 않을 거야. 너한테 화를 내지도 않을 거고."

버키가 곤혹스러운 듯 돌아서서 스티브의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.

"스티브..."

스티브는 그저 희미한 미소와 함께 도리질하며 버키의 손에 손바닥을 올렸다.

"내가 마무리 짓게 해줘. 내 사람이 되어달라는 거야. 땅 때문에, 혹은 그게 편하기 때문이 아니라 너 없이는 살고 싶지 않아서 그래. 네가 내 집이기 때문에 내 고향이 네 집이 된다면 좋겠어."

그순간 버키도 무릎을 꿇고 스티브를 마주 보았다. 얼굴에 닿은 버키의 손은 부드러웠고, 턱에 닿은 굳은살은 친숙하고 위안이 되었다. 이제는 그것이 활을 잡으면서 비롯되었음을 안다.

"내 집도 네가 있는 곳이야. 영원히."


	10. Epilogue

_제정신이 아니었던 날들, 도시의 불빛들_   
_어린아이처럼 나와 함께 놀던 당신_

공기가 늦여름의 열기에 일렁거리고, 잔디가 햇살에 잘 익은 밀과 스티브의 머리카락 색으로 말랐다.

거품이 뜬 강물이 언제나 건너편에 길을 만들어 놓는 잔해와 바위를 헤치며 눈부시고 세차게 흘렀다. 덤덤이 곁을 지나 새 다리의 아랫면으로 나아가는 동안 베카는 맨발로 젖은 바위를 디디고 서 있었다. 거친 목재는 비와 겨울의 얼음으로 부드러워졌다. 다리는 이제 아주 오랜 시간 그 자리에 있었던 것처럼 편안하게 풍경에 녹아들었다. 곡선을 이루는 난간이 나뭇가지와 잘 어울렸다.

토니는 덤덤이 가리키는 게 무엇인지 보려고 몸을 거의 반으로 접은 채 다리 측면에 매달려 있었다.

"콧수염 양반! 그건 중앙 지지틀이야. 바로 거기."

페퍼가 잠든 딸을 가슴에 안아 들고 잔디에 깐 담요 위에서 토니를 향해 너그러이 미소 지었다. 아기는 토니처럼 검은 머리였지만, 페퍼와 같은 낯빛과 코를 가졌다. 그리고 강으로 오는 여정 대부분을 빽빽 울면서 성질머리도 토니를 닮았음을 보여주었다.

버키는 구름이 지나가는 것을 지켜보며 누워 있었다. 구름의 모양과 형태는 동물과 환수를 생각나게 했고, 버키는 그 심상을 늦게까지 간직하기 위해 마음속에 담았다. 밤이 되어 모두 침낭에 누우면 그걸 스티브의 귀에 속삭여줄 것이다. 버키가 영웅적이고 이상한 나라의 환상적인 이야기를 자아내면, 내일 스티브가 그 이야기를 그려줄 것이다. 그의 작은 공책은 이미 전에 들려준 비밀스런 이야기들로 절반을 채웠다.

그런 생각을 알고 있는 양 스티브가 부드럽고 스스럼없이 버키의 머리카락을 손으로 빗어주었다. 버키가 그의 가슴팍에 기대어 있는 동안 머리 아래로 느껴지는 스티브의 호흡이 안정적이었다. 버키는 늦여름과 열기, 메도스위트의 향기 속에서 숨을 쉬었다.

스티브가 보호하듯 손가락을 쫙 편 채로 부풀어 오른 배에 따스하게 손을 얹었다. 가슴 속에서 팽팽하게 소용돌이치는 행복은 아직도 이상하게 낯설었다.

일부러인지는 몰라도 덤덤이 미끄러지면서 베카에게 들이박았다. 두 사람은 서로에게 으르렁거리고 물을 튀기면서 동시에 강물로 떨어졌다. 버키는 베카가 물에 빠져 말이 잘리기 전에 잽싸게 욕지거리를 내뱉는 걸 들을 수 있었다. 그들은 바위투성이 노두에서 멀리 떨어지지 않은 수면 위로 올라왔는데, 베카가 덤덤을 물속에 도로 집어넣으면서 커다란 고양이인 양 물에서 솟아났다.

토니가 신이 나고 커다란 목소리로 환호성을 질렀다.

"이봐, 콧수염! 조심해라고! 또 혼쭐난다!"

스티브가 목이 쉰 듯 낮은 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 그 소리가 버키의 몸에 울려 퍼졌다. 페퍼 역시 키득거렸는데, 그 목소리마저 감미롭게 들렸다.

버키는 요새 덤덤이 반즈 성에서 많은 시간을 보내고 있다는 걸 알고 있다. 그에 관해선 베카에게 묻지 않았다. 버키는 지난해에 전쟁을 위해 사육된 베카에게도 마음을 치유할 어떤 기회가 주어진 것에 감사했다. 자신에게는 충분했다. 버키는 베카가 자신보다도 엄격한 금기를 깨트리고 있음을 알고 있다. 그리고 그가 알아야 하는 건 베카가 행복하다는 사실이 전부이다.

결국 두 알파는 토니를 함께 공격하기 시작했다. 토니가 페퍼에게 도와달라 소리쳤지만, 그녀는 그저 미소만 짓고 고개를 흔들었다. 그 사이에 그는 강으로 끌어내려져 흐르는 물에 풍덩 빠졌다.

서서히 해가 저물고, 저녁노을이 서쪽 하늘을 분홍색과 보라색으로 물들였다. 불을 붙이고 꼬챙이를 준비했다. 토니는 폴스워스에게 자리로 쫓겨나 페퍼가 딸을 넘겨줄 때까지 모두를 성가시게 만들고 충고하면서 야영지 사이를 오갔다. 토니가 딸아이를 꼭 끌어안자 버키는 그 바보 같은 미소에 히죽히죽 웃었다. 바보 같고 사랑스러웠다.

버키는 강가를 쪽빛으로 물들인, 고개를 맞대고 조용히 소곤거리는 덤덤과 베카의 실루엣을 바라보았다.

그들은 밤 늦도록 함께, 무리 지어서, 가족들과 앉아 반딧불이가 어둠 속에서 깨어나는 것을 지켜보았다. 반딧불이가 촛불처럼 안팎으로 깜빡거렸다.

버키는 어둠 속에서 스티브를, 어스름한 속눈썹과 푸르고도 푸른 눈, 이제 자신의 전부인 사람을 바라보았다. 미소가 스티브의 입술 위로 부드럽게, 그리고 너무나도 행복하게 퍼졌다. 그는 몸을 숙여 버키를 집어삼키듯 입을 맞추었다. 이는 고난을 이겨내면서, 다시 찾아낸 어린 여름날의 사랑에서 탄생한 입맞춤이자 새로운 시작을 위한 입맞춤이었다.


End file.
